


The Reluctant Purloining Bandit

by AlorinDanya (achangeofmagic)



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, F/M, Making Love, Pregnancy, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 69,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achangeofmagic/pseuds/AlorinDanya
Summary: Sarah can't get Underground and can only meet her King in her dreams. Jareth is trying to hold the treasures in the vaults of the Labyrinth at bay from thieves. When a group of bandits proposition Sarah with a deal, will she take it for a chance to return to the Labyrinth?
Relationships: Jareth & Sarah Williams, Jareth/Sarah Williams
Comments: 28
Kudos: 43





	1. Prologue: How the Goblin King Came to Be

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: In this story, Jareth's origins are going to be what was presented in the Jim Henson Co.'s graphic novel prequel, Labyrinth: Coronation. If you have no interest in spoilers and do not want to know what happened in Coronation, please skip the middle of this chapter and head to Chapter 2. The first chapter should be the only real use of Coronation. I find it cool that the authors of Coronation chose Tyton to be Jareth's last name. Tytonidae is the scientific family name for barn owls.
> 
> This is going to be a fluffy J/S tale. A grateful thank you goes out to my beta for this story, Greenchimes, for finding those things that need corrected. Please leave a review of your thoughts and give Kudos if you liked it!

"This is the pits. It's so bleeding hot." The man was out of breath and took a moment to take a swig of water from his canteen.

Tocpe couldn't have agreed more with his comrade. It was blistering hot that day on the sand dunes overlooking the Labyrinth. "What's your report?"

"He's outside the gate now. We should go. I think he's got a runner. He'd be distracted. Easy ambush."

Tocpe raised his fist for the others to see before shouting, "Move out!"

If they hurried, they might be able to overtake the Goblin King. But by the time they gathered their forces and arrived at the location, there was no sign of the king or the runner.

"Search the ground. See if anything was left behind." Tocpe ordered in frustration.

A moment after they started searching the area, one of the four shouted, "Here, three strands of hair."

"Is it his?"

"No, too long and dark."

"Ah, the runner then. It still might be useful. Keep hold of it." Tocpe suggested.

Any scrap of glitter leftover from used magic, a bit of spittle, an eyelash, or a strand of hair could be something useful when casting a spell. But the Goblin King was good. He never left anything of himself behind. But it had been windy that day and the runner left three strands of long ebony hair behind. If the runner won the child they wished away back, that runner would then have access to the Labyrinth the rest of their life. Very few knew that runners could do this as very few runners ever took advantage of it. But their employer was one of the few.

So they would wait, again. It was what they were paid to do. They didn't ask questions. They were paid handsomely, and that's all they cared about. Bounty hunters, mercenaries, bandits-call them what you will. As long as they were paid generously, they would be farmers if it suited their benefactor. Their task was to get to the center of the Labyrinth and reach the treasury within. They would do it, even if it took a century to figure out how.

* * *

Describing the Labyrinth-an ever changing maze that had existed for numerous millennia in the Underground-is quite the task. Some would say it was the most primal magic left in the Underground. More would say that because of its fickle, unpredictable nature it was the perfect place to hide things of importance. Others would say it was a gateway into the Underground for the lost and unwanted who were searching for a haven from Above. Some claim the maze even had a consciousness of its own, deciding the fates of those within and without its walls.

One thing was certain: If a human without magic wasn't under the Labyrinth's protection or the protection of its monarch, after 13 hours within its walls they would be changed, mutated into a foul creature-a goblin. To the rulers of the other kingdoms, that was a good thing. Having no magic of their own, humans had a reputation at being greedy for riches and magical things. The creatures of the Underground didn't trust humans and preferred for them to become goblins. Humans were an invasive race, only entering the Underground through the Labyrinth either by being wished there, by wishing themselves there, or wandering there in a fit of despair as they aimlessly roamed in from Above. The Labyrinth was so overrun by goblins that a city had been erected for the creatures to reside.

The Labyrinth itself was inconstant, ever fluctuating the pathways to its center. Such a trait made the castle at its center the perfect vault. One would have to navigate the lands of the maze, get past all the goblins in their city, hope to not get caught by its magical monarch, and do it all well enough to get in and out before their 13 hour time limit ran out. Oh yes, those with magic weren't immune to the power of the maze; they were simply cast out, rather painfully mind you, but still alive and unchanged. Some might say it would be easier to simply fly over the land to get to the castle, but anyone who tried was unenviably blocked by the magic of the maze. Only the monarch of the Labyrinth was able to glide over its lands, with the protection of the Labyrinth.

The Labyrinth chose its sovereign not through bloodlines, as in most kingdoms, but by letting the goblins select their monarch. The maze would honor their wishes, for it was they who were to be ruled over after all.

The Labyrinth's monarchs came and went, but they all had two main requirements: Monitor the comings and goings of the humans who ventured in from above, and maintain the valuables bequeathed by the monarchs of the other kingdoms. The magic the Labyrinth bestowed on its monarchs allowed them to live much longer lives than was natural, and as long as the monarch ruled well and the goblins were content, the Labyrinth continued to prolong the monarch's life. A few asked for death, having found contentment in this life and ready to see what happens in the next. Others found the magic entrusted to them fueling their own selfish ambitions. The Labyrinth removed its blessings from them, allowing them to grow old while giving the goblins time to find a new monarch.

The current king was cunning, handsome, and a bit arrogant. He also had a kindness towards the goblins and a sense of duty towards the Labyrinth that had been lacking in his predecessor. And even though he called himself the Goblin King, he was human. The previous monarch had called himself the Owl King, and he was an anthropomorphic owl creature from the Underground who had somehow obtained so much power that the Labyrinth started doing his bidding. The Labyrinth didn't like the imbalance and the goblins were restless to be free, so their search began and their eyes were drawn to the Above.

And how did this human born in the Above become king of the goblins, one might ask? It is a semi-tragic tale of betrayal and love.

* * *

The Owl King could feel that his reign of a millennia was coming to an end. He had resumed aging and his magic was failing him. He could sense that the goblins had selected his replacement. He had to act quickly if he was to maintain his position indefinitely.

The goblins had chosen a human aristocrat from the Above, Lord Albert Tyton, to be their next king. They said they liked the regal look of the man's hair, his eyebrows, his chin, and even his blood. They whispered to Albert when he was alone, they came to him in his dreams, yet he had not taken their offer, thinking the life he led was better. If he only knew what was coming; he would have taken it.

The year Above was 1797, and war was swiftly approaching Venice, Italy. Albert Tyton had taken residence in the canal city, for it was an endless source of lavish parties and masquerades, a place where he could hide his carefully woven lies in order to continue a life of leisure. But with the coming war, Albert was being called home to England. He felt that the life he wanted to lead would be threatened if his noble family found out that he had produced a child out of wedlock. When he met his lover, Maria, she was working as a laundry maid. Maria had stayed by his side nearly four years, all the while he introduced her to others as his wife. They did love each other after all, even if they had no ceremony and their relationship wasn't officially sanctioned. But if Albert's affair with Maria was discovered, his family would take his title and everything else from him, disowning and disgracing him. Their son was nearly a year old and already looked so much like Albert. Maria's word could be dismissed, but their son, Jareth, was the proof that could not be denied.

Albert made his plan for escape. Maria enjoyed painting and at the latest masquerade, ladies of the court who were artists were invited to share their gift and paint during the party. Albert knew she would be distracted in making her art and would take that time to put his plan of leaving into action. But Maria knew him too well and could sense something was off with him. Seeing he was distraught, she asked if he was being plagued by 'the _voices'_ again. For months he had been having fits where he said _voices_ were calling to him, and these moments were happening more frequently lately. Even she had started seeing shadows. He assured her that he was fine and that she should complete her painting, which she did with reluctance. With Maria occupied, Albert fled to their Venician apartment to pack and leave with the next tide.

When Maria tried to enter the home in which she lived with Albert and was denied entry by his manservant, she had no choice but to sneak in through a side window. She may have dressed as a prim and proper lady, but she had the heart of a woman of action. Nothing would stop her from finding her husband to see what was going on. She found him hurriedly placing valuables in a traveling chest. Maria confronted Albert for an explanation as to why she couldn't enter her own home. He at first made an outburst, saying words she didn't understand about constables and lies before he calmed and simply said that where he was going, she could not follow. When she suggested they could try to live in a new city, Albert scoffed at her, saying his father wanted him to return to England and that their courtship was at an end.

When she asked what he would do with their son, Albert stated she could not keep him to use as blackmail against him. He would have the child taken by his manservant to an orphanage. Knowing his servant was a brute who would most likely harm the child, Maria took the baby and ran. Thinking Maria would use her knowledge and the child as blackmail against him, Albert sent his servant after them. In his worried state, his mind engrossed with anxiety of them not being found, he listened to the voices plaguing his mind and wished his son away. He didn't even know who he was wishing to. He just wanted to be rid of any evidence that might jeopardize his lavish lifestyle.

He didn't even know the wish had worked until the next day while he was on the ship that was nearly ready to set sail, Maria came furiously to him and asked him what he did to their son. He was in shock to see her, having been told by his manservant that she had fallen into the canal with their son and most likely both had drowned. He told her if something had happened to the boy, it was her fault for dropping him. She would have none of his lies and told him of the ' _devils'_ that had taken their son from her arms. He then confessed of the goblins who had come to him, beseeching him to be the heir to their dying king, that he said no and gave them their son instead. When she threatened to ruin him if he didn't undo what he had done, Albert screamed into the air, begging for the boy to be returned, but the goblins didn't answer. They had gotten what they wanted.

Initially, when the goblins retrieved the child at his father's wish, the boy's mother was taken to the Underground with him as her arms would never let him go. The Owl King sent Maria back to her world but then took pity on her when she begged him to give her the opportunity to retrieve the child. So he gave her 13 hours to try. That is, after all, what the Labyrinth's monarch was tasked with; to monitor and challenge those who would run for a child wished to the Labyrinth. Since the one who made the wish refused to run for the child, having the mother take his place as the runner was a trifle matter. The Owl King had fully expected for the runner to lose no matter who did the retrieving.

Having her run the Labyrinth would be a distraction for the goblins, so the Owl King could enact his real intent with the child. He had no intention for the boy to become his successor. The Owl King had created a machine which would steal the child's youth. A machine connected to giving and taking time. This would allow him to prolong his life and rule the Labyrinth indefinitely. But the child's mother was navigating the challenges of the Labyrinth much too quickly. He sent his best monster to kill Maria, but she always found allies and ways to slip out of harm's way. Plus, she had discovered that the Labyrinth changed and figured out how it could change to her advantage. To stop her once and for all, he would give her the one thing he knew would entrap her, the thing she wanted most: A carefree life of pleasures with Albert, the man who in her heart she still loved despite everything.

Against his better judgement, Albert was feeling guilt, shame, and grief over Maria's disappearance. Just after Maria had left in search of their son, the ship set sail. No matter what, he had left her behind. While at sea, a voice stronger than any other came to him, reminding him that the child and his mother threatened his existence. The voice offered to help him obtain the life he desired if he would do one thing: Kill Maria. The Owl King thought Albert doing this would be the sure way to defeat Maria once and for all, to be free to take the youth of their child. The Owl King weaved a masquerade ball to entice and entrap Maria and used Albert as the bait and assassin.

He did not bet on Albert's love actually overcoming his selfishness. Albert set Maria free and warned her to hurry to save their son.

Maria made it to the center of the Labyrinth and confronted the Owl King, just as the last chime of the 13th hour rang through the air. She saw her son placed into the evil king's machine and sucked into a crystal, the conduit with which the Owl King could extract the child's essence. The process already begun, Maria's only choice was to destroy the machine to stop the transfer, thus defeating the Owl King. Her child was returned to her, but it was too late; he was irrevocably altered. In no way could he return to his life Above. Through crystals produced by the machine, Maria saw that should she return with her son to the above, Albert would die at sea and his father would steal her son from her to raise, leaving her destitute. Maria didn't exactly know what she was doing, but she gave herself and her baby over to the machine at the heart of the Labyrinth, for it to decide their fate. The machine, after all, had given the baby the Owl King's powers; the child was now a part of the Labyrinth.

The goblins thought that with the disappearance of Maria and the baby, they would be without a ruler and able to govern themselves. But that thought was short lived because there was a clash, a clang, and a clatter from the machine and out popped a man. A man fully grown and ready to rule. Because of this machine, the baby had no childhood-the machine made him instantly an adult. As to what happened to his mother, none dared to inquire.

The goblins accepted Jareth Tyton as their next king, no questions asked, because they liked his handsome features, which were much like those of the man they had chosen anyway. And the Labyrinth allowed him to rule, so that was that.

* * *

The lands that the Labyrinth sat upon were surrounded by other kingdoms, kingdoms of dwarves, elves, fairies, trolls, dragons, Fae and any number of other magical creatures; each mostly minding their own affairs. But they all relied on the Labyrinth for a common cause. It was the most reliable place to keep their most prized possessions and deadliest secrets.

The bandits thought the Goblin King would be weakened. The Labyrinth had been challenged, the runner had fulfilled the requirements to reclaim the child she had wished away. She wasn't the first to have ever bested the king at his own game. But she was the first to turn the king's eye. Something else had happened that had never happened before; the castle crumbled to pieces.

Seeing the chaos, the bandits thought it would be easy to invade his lands, reach the castle, and raid the vault. But when one's magic is fueled by an entity of limitless power, that person would never be weak. The Goblin King saw them coming and easily forced them out.

They would have to wait and try again.


	2. From Friends to More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jareth and Sarah meet in dreams. Lots of Fluff (and a Lemon added 1/24/21) ahead!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Greenchimes for having me plus this chapter; a lot of things would have been missing if it weren't for her guidance to make me think of how to bring more to this chapter. This chapter is probably the most fun I have had in writing anything. I hope their relationship felt like a natural progression and that their reactions were in character. This chapter is full of Fluffy moments (and a Lemon added 1/24/21). Let me know what you think by leaving a comment and/or Kudos!

If someone had never been given the opportunity to live through experiences that others take for granted--learning how to walk, losing baby teeth, scraping knees and getting back up again, getting acne, navigating through emotions--and if said person had everything he wanted and everything done his own way, how would others expect him to react when he was denied his will? When he was defeated? Especially, if he was defeated by someone who had caught his fancy. Would he feel confusion, loss, fury, hurt, possession, hate, revenge? Would the concepts of understanding, mercy, and forgiveness be something he could comprehend? Would he even know what it was that he was feeling?

One sure thing Jareth undeniably felt was relief at finding that the vault and the ballroom were undamaged when his castle was destroyed after the girl defeated his Labyrinth. The maze falling apart was to have been expected; after all, the Labyrinth changed and adapted with the needs of the wisher, creating challenges to teach life lessons along the way. However, certain areas of the Labyrinth's maze did not change; Jareth had thought the castle was one of them. As he was the heart of the Labyrinth and he had tried to give the girl his heart, it shouldn't have surprised him that the castle would crumble as his heart had in his chest at her rejection.

The vault being damaged wasn't so much a concern to Jareth as the contents within held little personal value, but had the ballroom collapsed, two very important parts of his heart would have been harmed. With the ballroom blessedly remaining intact, no harm had come to his parents

The souls of his parents lived in a never-ending masquerade created just for them within the castle walls. For nearly two hundred years they had danced and twirled away in their happy fantasy. They chose to stay within and not face the harsh realities of the real world. During her challenge, Jareth had brought the girl into their ballroom to show her, as his mother believed, that fantasy could be better than reality. Apparently, the girl disagreed. That insolent slip of a girl succeeded in the near impossible: bested his Labyrinth, rejected his advances, and left him there without another thought. Or so he had believed.

The dreams told him otherwise.

It had taken a month of using magic and ordering the goblins around to reconstruct the castle at the center of the Goblin City; the whole time he used the magic of the Labyrinth to work non-stop, never sleeping, never eating to keep his mind off of his defeat. He siphoned his strength off the maze. But when the castle was finished, his task complete, he allowed himself to rest. He had never been one to dream, or at least if he had, he didn't remember them. But he couldn't forget the moments she came to him in his sleep.

The first time he met with the girl in a dream, they had both turned away from each other and gone in opposite directions, completely ignoring one another. The second time, they came face to face and just stared at each other until eventually he turned away and said "Get out." The third time, she finally spoke.

"Why do I keep coming back here?" Sarah asked in exasperation.

"Stop invading my dreams." He scoffed.

"Like I have a choice. You stop invading my dreams. I don't even know how I got here in the first place." She walked around him looking around for a way out. "I defeated you and got Toby back. There is no reason I should dream about returning here."

"Then wake up." He chided, "There is nothing keeping you here."

"Don't you think I would if I knew how!" She huffed, then pointed a finger at him. "What did you do?"

"Me, I have done nothing. It is you that is trespassing in my mind." Jareth growled.

She crossed her hands over her chest, "You're the one with magic. It's probably you pulling me in. Some twisted revenge."

"Why would I want revenge?' His voice became softer, "As I recall, you completed the challenge, learned your lessons. If you won, that means I did my duty well."

"Your duty? I thought it was your duty to make me lose." She said.

He shook his head. "It is the duty of the monarch of the Labyrinth to enact challenges that assist the wisher in learning to appreciate what they have in front of them. Surely you don't think you are the only wisher to win back a child."

"I hadn't thought about it at all." She answered honestly.

"Do you think you would ever desire to wish away your brother again?"

She grinned as she shook her head. "No. I love him. Huh. I guess you did do everything that I asked." The smile faded when she noticed he looked sad. "So, why am I back here? Is there still a lesson to be learned?"

"I don't know." He breathed out, then growled, "This could be the Labyrinth's doing."

"Why?" She asked.

"No idea." He shrugged and turned from her, "But, as we do not know why we are here and neither of us wants to be here, I suggest we do as before and just walk away."

She nodded her head with confidence, "Right."

* * *

They tried to stay away from each other, but it was if the Labyrinth itself was in charge, for whatever corners they turned, they would come back face to face. On their thirteenth dream, Sarah showed she was quite frustrated.

"Look, Goblin King, your lands are beautiful and all, but I am getting tired of trying to get away from you only to find you right in my face."

He tilted his head and smirked at how annoyed she was. "Again, it is not I doing this."

"Right, this is all the Labyrinth's doing." She mocked, disbelieving. "I need to rest. All this running around is making me not sleep. I mean, yeah, we're dreaming, but I am so tired when I wake up. It's like my body is feeling everything I do while I'm here."

Jareth nodded, "I have also been ill-rested. We could certainly keep avoiding each other, but might I recommend we compromise? If it is the Labyrinth wanting us to share the same vicinity, perhaps we should attempt to appease it."

"How exactly?"

"Since we do not know its intentions, for a start, I propose we attempt to be civil with one another."

After the third month of almost nightly being thrust together in their dreams, Sarah finally started to soften to him and began asking him questions of his realm. How did magic work? How many creatures did he rule? How many kingdoms were in the Underground? Had he ever ridden a unicorn? And he asked her about her brother and parents, her education, and ambitions in life. He tried to suppress the hope in his heart that she might one day come to think of him not as her villain but as a friend.

* * *

Most dreams were mundane in that they were situations that could have been done in the waking world. Sarah even commented that her musing dreams where they didn't meet felt different and that the dreams with him felt very real. In fact, so real that Sarah wanted to try new things.

Jareth found her climbing up the side of the cliff on the edge of the bog one day, using just her bare hands and shod feet. She was wearing very tight-fitting clothes that were bright neon pink and blue and shoes of a kind he had never seen her wear before that had a check mark on the side. She was already twelve feet off the ground and still climbing.

"Sarah, what are you doing?"

"Testing a theory." She said, her voice strained as she lifted herself up to her next position.

"By scaling a cliff?"

"It's called rock climbing. My mom is performing on a cruise ship and let me stay with her for my birthday last week. The ship had a rock climbing wall on the upper deck. It was fun." While she said this, she had raised herself up two more feet.

"And for this you have to wear undergarments?" Jareth asked.

"What? No, you dork. These are workout clothes." She glanced down to see his confused look on his face. "Geez, how to explain. Because working out is strenuous, people have designed clothes that help the body move easier and yet still be covered, like a second skin."

A second skin it was. Jareth was seeing more of her than he ever had. He had to remind himself that Sarah was still a child and forced himself to look at only her head.

"Work out means exercise?" He nearly cried out when she released her hand and hung free by just one arm and one foot as she felt along the edges for a good hold. At least she seemed confident.

"Yeah, you're getting it. Exercise."

"Why are you not wearing gloves? Won't you cut yourself?" He asked when he saw how jagged the edge she was holding was.

"If I did, I would lose my hold. I can't," She pulled herself up to her next position, "feel for what I'm touching if I did. Why do you wear gloves all the time? I've never seen you without them."

"Magic can be unpredictable. It's the way to control when I use it." He answered with reluctance. "And your theory?" He inquired after a moment of just watching her.

She turned slightly to look at him, her head bent down under her outstretched arms, "I figured I should see if what I do here in my dreams really does affect my body in the real world. If I don't get rest while I sleep because of these dreams, I wonder if that means that I am able to tone up?"

"And should you fall? You would risk being injured for a theory?"

"You'd catch me?" She asked without asking.

"You trust me to do so?" He asked humbly.

"Yes."

She never fell, nor did she ever tell him the results of her experiment.

* * *

Another memorable dream soon after nearly had him lurching himself awake as her surprise appearance, while he walked through his castle, had caught him off guard.

"Happy Anniversary!"

The words confused him, as did her excitement with which she said them. "I beg your pardon?"

"It's October 14th." His expression said that the date meant nothing to him, so she elaborated, "I ran the Labyrinth one year ago today." Sarah happily smiled.

"Oh." So that was why she was dressed in the glittery gown and their surroundings was the ballroom. He looked down to see himself in the blue frock coat.

Sarah looked taken aback. "Oh? Just 'Oh'?"

To appease her, he bowed formally, but then said, "I don't think it was either of our finest hours. I didn't exactly treat you kindly during your run. And you did, after all, make the wish."

"We've made up for it since then, haven't we?" Sarah asked a bit shyly, "Besides, if I hadn't have made the wish, then we'd have never met."

He grinned, "There is that. Happy Anniversary, Precious."

Precious. Why had he said that? He rationalized to himself that it was because he had come to look forward to seeing her. Their time together was precious to him. It was an escape for him from the duties of his world. Unlike his parents, who had chosen to remain within a fantasy, his obligations in maintaining the Labyrinth and its citizens kept him grounded in what was real. His dreams with Sarah, even if they were sometimes brief, were the only fantasies he could allow himself.

* * *

There was never anyone else in their shared dreams, just the two of them. And the setting was always somewhere within the walls of the Labyrinth and never her world. The location seemed to vary based on how one of them was feeling. So far, the location was the only thing they could control.

He knew that in the waking world Sarah still spent time with the subjects she had befriended on the quest for her brother. Her friends were able to be with her whenever she called upon them, which was frequently. She never stepped foot in the Underground, always having her companions meet in her world. Although Jareth could visit the Above, he could only do so in owl form and could not enter her abode. So unless she was outdoors or near enough to a window for him to observe her, he had no idea what she did with her life. The dwarf Hoggle, the rock-caller Ludo, and the canine knight Sir Didymus became his informants on how she was doing in her world.

It irked Jareth that he could never go to her in the waking world because of her victorious words: "You have no power over me." He was sure she became aware of him watching her after a time. When she spotted him, she would stare but she never approached him nor spoke of it in their shared dreams. He racked his brain to come up with some loophole that would allow him to be with her in her world, for she never showed desire to step foot in his.

* * *

The dreams continued, but only a few times per week, no longer daily as when they had begun. Being unpredictable sometimes meant they were caught off guard. In one memorable dream, Jareth was sitting on the edge of a fountain in a section of the hedge maze, gazing at the bubbling waters as he tried to relax his mind. He saw Sarah enter the courtyard and when she went to open her mouth, he instantly snapped at her.

"I do not feel like answering your questions, Sarah. Not today."

"What crawled up your butt?" When he looked appalled at her statement she clarified, "It's just an expression, okay. It means 'why are you in such a bad mood'? What happened?"

He inclined his head, slightly. "I apologize. I have no qualm with you. It's been a trying day."

"Want to talk about it?" Sarah asked with more sympathy.

He motioned for her to sit near him before starting, "When you wished away your brother, you did so out of frustration and not because you actually hated him. The man today despised his young one. He couldn't stand to look at him. It made me think of my own father."

"Your own dad hated you?"

He looked into her eyes, "How else did you think I got here?"

"Oh my god, Jareth! I didn't know. I thought you just inherited being king. You were wished away?"

He nodded, "By my father. I was an inconvenience. My mother tried to save me but there were...complications. She reached the center of the Labyrinth but it was a moment too late. The goblins needed a king and they chose me."

"And today?" She prompted, after he was quiet for a moment.

"The child was malformed and unwanted. His transformation into a goblin was difficult."

He didn't expect her to care, but she laced her fingers into his gloved hand and placed her head on his shoulder. She didn't say anything more. She just showed she was there for him. It was her first time touching him since their shared dance in his ballroom illusion over a year prior. It was the first time he had been close enough to notice that her hair smelt of peaches.

* * *

"Where are we? Is this the Labyrinth?"

It was the second anniversary of the day she made the wish, and they were in a section of the Labyrinth she had never ventured. They stood on a dock made out of stone blocks, the crystal clear waters of a canal flowed gently below. There were strong tall walls of stone, aqueducts, and remnants of both stone and wooden bridges that criss crossed along the jagged puzzle of the canal.

Sarah noticed that Jareth wasn't wearing anything fancy. Their first anniversary, the dream had honored her desire to present them as they had been in the moment they hadn't been enemies. She had loved how beautiful the gown made her feel and how handsome Jareth was in his frock coat; the one time she had been made to forget that he could be frightening. This meeting, his attire was much more relaxed. He was wearing tight breeches, as always, greenish in color, made of a fabric she was unfamiliar with, and they were tucked into his black boots that ended midcalf. His ivory poet shirt was tied loosely with a leather lace, his pendant gleaming on his exposed chest.

And looking down at herself, she was embarrassed to find she was wearing the medieval dress of her high school's most recent musical, "Once Upon a Mattress." The dress was pink-she hated wearing pink-and sure enough when she reached up her hand, there was a band of petite flowers in her hair. She had the role of Lady Larkin, the lovely knocked-up maiden of the musical, but not the lead. She had wanted the lead role of Winnifred, which was a more fun, unrefined role rather than playing the damsel in distress. But her face was too pretty. Plus, she felt odd that when she sang with her romantic lead, she often caught herself daydreaming of Jareth in his place. It helped that her scene partner liked boys and so never kissed her on the lips. He was a fantastic singer too, and she had felt inadequate in their duets..

"Yes, Sarah. This is still my Labyrinth. You entered through the Western gate near the dunes of the Great Howling Wastes. These canals lead to the Eastern gate and the Watlen Sea." Jareth answered.

"Why are we here?" She asked as her eyes took in the new setting.

"It was two years ago today that I granted your wish. I felt it would be fitting to show you something you hadn't experienced while you were here." Jareth answered. "I have chosen the place, and it seems as though you have chosen the attire."

Suddenly a gondola appeared on the edge of the canal. He stepped down into it with one leg, his other foot anchored to the dock to hold the vessel steady. He then lifted his hand up, offering it to Sarah. "Shall we?"

"Where did that come from?" Sarah's eyes went wide and she took a step back.

"I thought, and it appeared." Jareth surmised with a shrug.

She closed her eyes as she tried to will a life vest into existence, her brows scrunching as she did so.

"What are you doing?" His voice had a tinkle of a laugh, as her expression was adorable.

"Hoping that when I open my eyes there will be a life vest in the boat." When she opened her eyes, nothing was there. She huffed. "Damn. It's probably because you have magic and I don't."

He chuckled, "Perhaps. Come aboard."

She hesitated a moment, her eyes darting to the water below before easing her hand into his. She quickly stepped in and took a seat. Her knuckles were white from gripping the sides of the vessel tightly.

Seeing how nervous she was, Jareth said softly, "Sarah, we don't have to do this."

She shook her head, "Go ahead. I'll be fine once we get going."

He gave her an unsure glance before grabbing the oar and pushing off.

The thing about gondolas was the gondolier remained standing while passengers could move about freely, either sitting or standing. From the look of her, Jareth was sure Sarah wanted to lie on the floor and become one with the boat; she was virtually attached to it with her grasp.

He shook his head, "I'll turn back."

Sarah let go enough to turn and face him, reattaching her hands once settled, "I know I was on a huge ship for my birthday, but it felt more controlled, a floating city where you could barely feel the waves. This is much closer to the water. I don't want to drown."

"This is a dream, Sarah." Jareth reminded her.

"My theory," she interjected quickly. At his quizzical look, she continued, "I think what happens here does affect me on the other side."

Jareth frowned as he glided the oars through the water. He hadn't considered that the dreams could affect them in the waking world.

"Why are these bridges burned?" Sarah asked after they passed the third chard overpass.

"During my mother's run, my predecessor decided it would be a cruel trap to take away any means of her escape. He was quite intent on causing her demise."

"You mean, he wanted her to die? I thought you said the kings were to help the wishers learn lessons, not kill them." Sarah stated with alarm.

"Thus why the goblins wanted a new king and got me." He smirked.

"And when you sent the Cleaners after me?" Sarah reminded him pointedly.

"I wouldn't have let any harm come to you, Precious." He said gently.

Sarah eventually overcame her fear of falling overboard and moved to the side to glide her fingers through the cool waters as she took in their surroundings. She appreciated being guided safely through the twists and turns of this water maze. Had she had to navigate it during her run, she was sure she would have lost. As it was, Jareth knew the way very well and guided them back to where they started.

"Thank you for helping me overcome my fear of water." Sarah said once they were on solid ground.

"Fear?" Jareth didn't understand how one could fear water.

"When I was nine, I almost died at my cousin's lakeside party. My foot got caught by a branch under the water. I had actually stopped breathing. I woke up in the hospital not knowing how I got there. I remember not being able to break free, unable to breathe, and how I panicked." She backed away from him, holding her arms around herself against the memory.

Jareth pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her, "Oh, Precious. Had I known, I would have never chosen this."

Sarah shook her head against his shoulder, saying softly, "It's okay. You were trying to be nice. Happy Anniversary."

* * *

Another indelible dream wasn't remarkable due to any pleasantries but for quite the opposite. Jareth felt her, but couldn't find Sarah at first. He knew she had to be there. Their dreams together had a different feel than banal night musings. He felt her soul pulling him forward until he found her curled up on the ground, crying in a pitch black oubliette. She wouldn't move, wouldn't acknowledge his presence as she continued to sob. He picked her up in his arms and, this being a dream, carried her into a place of beauty and light with a mere thought. It was a garden, not even one in the Labyrinth, simply something he created with his imagination because he thought Sarah needed it.

Often in the dreams she would be wearing what she went to sleep in, which this time was an oversize t-shirt and panties. He could feel the warmth of her bare skin through his gloves as he cradled her by the knees. His fingers barely brushed the sides of her breasts as his other hand grasped her torso. He sat on a bench beside a pond covered with lilies and cradled her on his lap. He did his best to remove his arm from beneath her thighs, placing his hand to tightly grip the edge of the bench as he moved his other hand closer to her hip. He then stayed very still. She curled into him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He couldn't help pressing his lips into the top of her head, savoring her sweet peach scent.

"Precious, what's the matter?"

"My mom forgot my sweet sixteen." Sarah sniffled.

It was more terminology he was unfamiliar with. Over the year and a half of sharing dreams, he had no problem letting her know when he didn't understand something and vice versa. "What is a 'sweet sixteen?"

"You forgot too?" She cried even harder and turned her face from him.

"Sarah." Just the tone in using her name spoke volumes to her. She was being unreasonable.

After a moment her shoulders slumped as she angled back towards him, "I turned sixteen today."

He took her hand and squeezed it. "Many happy returns. Is sixteen a special age for humans...your culture?" He corrected himself for many dreams ago she had been offended at him stereotyping the human race, especially since he was also human.

She nodded, "It's a right of passage. I can get a job, drive a car, my curfew is after 10pm, I'm two years closer to being an adult. It's like I won't be seen as a kid any more."

He swallowed a knot in his throat. He'd been waiting for her to not be a child for some time. "I hope you don't hold it against me that the day of your birth is something I've never known."

She sniffled, "No, of course not. But she did know. She gave birth to me. She took me on a cruise last year. And all I wanted this year was for her to come to my party. I told her about the party weeks ago. Just last week over the phone I mentioned it. Even Hoggle, Didymus, and Ludo sang to me this morning. But my mom, nothing. No present. Not even a phone call."

"I obviously have nothing I can give you, except this." He gently lifted her chin and looked into her eyes a moment before he pressed his lips against hers, then pulled back. Her eyes were glistening. "Happy Birthday, Precious."

* * *

They didn't share a dream for three months after that. He chastised himself for kissing her, thinking he'd gone too far and scared her off forever.

In the times between dreams, especially when it was uncertain if or when another would occur, Jareth would venture above in his owl form to observe her. This time of year was particularly difficult to visit the Above because it was cold, snow lay on the ground, and the winds could be temperamental. Because of this, Sarah was inside much of the time. But he often chanced it to see how she fared.

A day came where the winds were gone, the sun shining, but the air was still so cold the snow would not melt. This was a perfect day for him to observe her where he could be closer, perched in a tree as she and her brother formed a fort out of the cold substance. Many times she had waved to him when she noticed him before in previous visits Above, but if she had seen him this time, she didn't acknowledge it.

Toby was now three years old and a handful as ever, but Sarah only smiled when he was in her care. Sarah was teaching her brother how to make snowballs and when she drew back her arm to show the boy how to throw the frigid handmade stone, she purposefully made the owl her target. Jareth had no idea that such light and delicate things as snowflakes could feel like a solid rock when packed and molded. It hit him square on the wing and his body went plummeting to the ground.

Jareth wished he could transform into the body of his birth, as hands and arms would be much more maneuverable in uprighting himself in the unmoving snow. As it was, he felt he was flapping around aimlessly getting nowhere. Another ball hit him, this one not as solidly so it must have been from the child as Toby gave a triumphant woot. He turned to find Sarah raising her arm to strike again and started flapping his wings, clumsily finding the momentum to soar away. He glanced down to find Sarah laughing as he flew away.

* * *

He was cautious in their next dreaming when he met her in the Firey Forest on a non-particular day. He wasn't sure if her attacking him with snow was some sort of retaliation for the events of their previous dream. He had practiced in his head many times what he would say to her, but what actually came out was much less dignified.

"Don't despise me for kissing you."

Sarah laughed, "You are such a dork. I don't hate you. Your kiss was a gift. It's actually kind of expected on a girl's 16th that she gets a kiss from someone. It was my first kiss. I am glad it was from you." She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his torso. "I've missed you. Why did we stop dreaming?"

He allowed his nose to run along the top of her head, which again smelled of peaches, "I'm not sure, Precious."

She pulled back and took his arm, making him walk with her, "So, what'd I miss? Any kids wished away lately?"

He nodded, "Two wishes, one of whom was reclaimed. And three humans who wandered in. Two of whom remained."

"Wandered in? They can do that?"

"The Labyrinth is where the unwanted go. Some people don't want the lives they are given and in despair see nothing to keep them in the Above, so they sometimes wander and the Labyrinth allows them in. I think it intends to show them kindness by doing so. Letting them become goblins is a much simpler, carefree life."

Sarah physically shivered, "And I take it you make sure they want to stay or decide to return Above."

He nodded, "As you know, everyone should be given a second chance."

* * *

The span between dreams was becoming longer, sometimes weeks between their meetings. He hoped it wasn't because she was losing belief in magic or faith in him as she matured. In fear that one day he may never see her again, he made the most of their nocturnal visits. Yet he never allowed himself to hope for her affections. He was resolved that if all he could have of her was friendship, that would have to be enough.

Then one day, she asked him to kiss her.

In the dream, he had found her wandering the quiet forest on the outskirts of the Goblin City. She seemed to be musing to herself and was startled when she noticed him, lounging against a tree as he observed her.

She came close to him, just out of reach, but her voice was soft and she would not focus her glance on him. "Hi."

"Why so melancholy today, Precious?" He pushed himself off the tree to get closer to her. When she wouldn't look him in the eye, he used a gloved hand to raise her chin. "Well?"

"I have to kiss a boy." She still wouldn't look him in the eye.

His heart sank. He knew this would happen some day. He couldn't expect to keep her attention when she had her real life elsewhere. "And kissing makes you sad?"

She pulled herself away from his hold and kicked a twig off the ground, "I got a part in the school play. I'm supposed to kiss my co-star in a few scenes. We practiced today."

"And by practiced you mean…"

"Lots of kissing. And it felt so weird. I don't even like the guy. He was all spit and hands and gropy. The director said to act like we like each other, that I was too stiff. And...I thought it would be so much easier if I practiced with someone I cared about." She glanced sideways at him, hoping he would understand what she was asking without her having to say the words.

"Well, I know little of kissing as I've never been kissed." He answered casually while adjusting his gloves.

"You're nearly two hundred years old and have never been kissed? Well, I mean I guess we kissed on my birthday, but, that's it? I was your first?"

He chortled, "Sorry to disappoint. The opportunities and female personages have been scarce. So you could say I too am in need of practice." He stepped into her, placing his hands on her waist, "So, what did your director instruct?"

Sarah's mouth gaped a moment before she cleared her throat and her eyes obviously focused on his lips, "He didn't say how. He just said to do it."

With him being a few inches taller than her, she placed her hands on his chest and rose up on her toes to lightly place her lips on his mouth. He didn't move his lips but she felt his fingers tighten at her waist. Their noses collided and when she felt him breathe out, the air brushing her eyelashes and cheeks, she couldn't help but to laugh. She pulled out of his arms and looked into the trees above for guidance.

"Geez. Why is this so hard? I mean, you're you. I've been wanting to kiss you again since my birthday."

"Perhaps the key is to not overthink it." He turned her to face him, "Shall we try again?"

* * *

When the kisses started, they seemed to never end. In some of their dreams it was their sole interaction, no words spoken. They learned together how to move and how to breathe, when to dominate and when to submit. She quickly discovered that he liked it when she kissed along his jaw and sucked at his earlobe. He learned that the place that made her moan was the side of her neck; small swipes of his tongue against her skin caused shivers down her spine he could feel. Jareth made sure to never touch her below the waist and to never touch her anywhere she told him he couldn't, which she had done the first time he attempted to knead her breast. It bruised his pride, of course, but he understood she wasn't ready.

He reminded himself she may never let him be fully intimate, that some day a young man from Above would sweep her attentions away and that the dreams would end. She could already have a beau now; he only knew of what she told him during the dreams. She could lie and never tell him if she had a suitor. She had no obligation to him and there was no guarantee the dreams would continue. If the dreams never ended and he discovered she did have a mortal lover, he would try to walk away. He would make it like the dreams in the beginning, where they were merely acquaintances in passing. He had no desire to share her but also no intention to stifle her life.

* * *

On the third anniversary of the day they met, Jareth was hoping that he would surprise her, as much as one could during a dream where one couldn't eat nor drink nor conjure presents. Since the only thing that could be controlled was the location of their meeting, he had chosen to show her the view of his kingdom from the highest balcony of his castle as the sun was setting over the Labyrinth. He was always pleased with the shadows cast by the golden hues over the ever-changing maze and wanted to share it with her, remind her of what she had conquered. He was pleased when her response was as he hoped.

"It is so beautiful. And dangerous. I can't believe I survived it three years ago." Sarah breathed out as she leaned back against his chest. He had set her down on the railing of the balcony, her feet dangling to the open air below, while he stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist lest she fall.

"Would that I could share this with you." He whispered.

"Is there any way I can come back without me making a wish? I tried to go through the mirror, since that is how Hoggle, Didymus, and Ludo come to me, but when I touch it, it's just glass."

"If there were a way, I would have already stolen you," He teased.

Sarah grinned and twisted her body around to place her feet back on solid ground. "You don't have to steal what is freely given."

He bent to lift her into his arms and carried her over to a settee his mind conjured, his mouth never leaving hers. She nipped at his lips and gently bit his tongue before sucking it, a new, playful act that made his breath catch. She then pulled her mouth away to look intently into his eyes as her fingers felt down his arm until she reached his wrist. Her gaze was so intense, he had no choice but to keep his eyes on hers. He merely felt confusion with what she was doing with his hand until it finally reached her desired destination. His fingers flexed and gripped the flesh beneath her clothing, feeling the softness and warmth of her breast. As soon as Sarah's head tilted back and her eyes fluttered, his mouth ravaged the skin of her throat as his fingers began to explore. She whispered out a breathy, "Happy Anniversary."

* * *

One day, Sarah came into their dream with cautious concern. It had been weeks since their last meeting, and this was the first time finding him in his study, a room lined with books and odd scientific-looking contraptions. He was lax in an armchair, asleep in his sleep. Hoggle and Didymus had told her there had been a battle with another kingdom. Jareth and the Labyrinth had fared well through it, even if they were a bit bruised. Had she known how he made the dreams change to send them to different places, she would have laid him in his bed. He looked so raggedly tired; his complexion was paler than she had ever seen it and faint scratches looked to be healing above his brow. As it was, she rested her hip on the arm of the chair and leaned over to place her lips on his. It was if on instinct that his lips parted for her as he breathed in. She didn't think he was even awake as his mouth began moving against hers. When he finally realized what was happening, he groaned into her and raised a hand, curling his fingers into her hair.

"Sarah." He said her name like a prayer, placing his forehead against hers.

She smiled at him, "Hi. Are you okay?"

He raised his arms to pull her down to sit upon his lap and held her, saying nothing.

Her fingers brushed the metal of the pendant on his chest, "Didymus said there was a mighty battle and you were victorious. Hoggle wasn't so sure. He thinks you got hurt."

"Nothing that won't heal with time." He admitted, then hugged his arms tighter around her torso, "How have you fared? What's new in your life?"

"You missed another birthday." She teased him because he had missed her last birthday as well.

"Hmm, eighteen. You're practically an old maid now." He chuckled.

"And I'm almost free. In two weeks I graduate."

"Free? You were enslaved to something?" He asked with genuine alarm.

"Ugh. I forget you don't understand common phrases. I'm not a slave to anything. Although it kind of felt like forced labor, I'm finishing with my formal education. I'll finally be considered an adult, free to choose if I want to further my education or get a full-time job. My parents want me to go to college and I do like learning things. It's now my decision, not theirs, what I do."

"That is cause for celebration." He yawned before focusing back on her.

She looked at him doubtfully, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Never better." He said before nuzzling his nose against hers.

She raised her fingers to cup his jaw as she latched onto his lips again.

* * *

"Jareth! Jareth, where are you?!"

At the panic in Sarah's voice, the Goblin King's legs couldn't move fast enough. He would think that in a dream he'd be able to blink and be at her side, but try as he might he had to manually locate her. He found Sarah wandering the lower tunnels of the Labyrinth, tears streaming down her face. She threw herself into his arms and started sobbing when he reached her.

"Precious, talk to me. Please." He said into her ear as she had tucked her head into the side of his neck.

"I don't want to leave you. It might stop. Hoggle, Didymus, Ludo...they come when I call even when I'm not near the mirror. But the dreams, I only have them when I sleep in my room. I can't take it with me. I have to go away." Her sobs and tears started anew.

"Shush, now. Tell me…"

She took a deep breath and wiped the tears from her face so she could explain why she was in such hysterics, "I'm moving to a dormitory next week, and it will already be furnished. If I don't have my mirror, will the dreams end?"

"I'm not sure, Sarah. We still don't know how this was possible to begin with."

"Then I won't go." She said stubbornly.

He cupped her cheek, saying in all honesty, "Yes, you will. It is the next step to further your life and I will not have you change it for me. If this is to end, I have no regrets."

She pulled him in for a kiss, a kiss they had perfected a thousand times together. She laced her fingers with his, bringing his hand up to cup her breast, whispering against his lips, "Please. If this is to end, that would be my regret, never loving you to the fullest."

Jareth breathed her in, softly feeling the weight of her breast beneath his fingers. He backed her up against the stone wall, moving his mouth to her neck as his fingers massaged her. Her hands started feeling for the edges of his shirt, lifting it from where it was tucked beneath his pants. At the feel of her fingers inching up the smoothness of his bare back, Jareth stepped away and looked at her with unsure eyes. She intensely held his gaze as she began to remove her own clothing, first her dress, then her bra to where she was only wearing her panties. When all he did was stare at her breasts, she moved forward and pulled off each of his gloves, then lifted the edges of his shirt up and over his chest, with which he finished by removing it from his arms and throwing the garment to the ground.

Bare-chested before each other, it was Sarah who moved first, brushing her fingers over the planes of his chest, lightly rubbing her thumbs over his nipples before placing her mouth over one. He closed his eyes as his breath increased, still dazed that this was happening at all. He'd waited so long for her to be ready. When she nipped him with her teeth, he decided it was time to take over and flipped her back against the stone wall, kissing his way from her throat to the swell of her breasts as his hands pushed them closer to his lips. For the first time, she made the setting change, pushing him backwards until his knees hit the edge of his bed.

With one last look for confirmation, Jareth lowered himself to the mattress and pulled Sarah along. He could deny her nothing.

Sarah claimed Jareth's mouth and rolled to lay chest to chest atop him, lacing her fingers into his hair to hold him in place. After a few moments of him moaning in time with the gentle pulls she made against his scalp, she released his head. He made no movement of his own; he was giving this moment to her. She began to explore parts of him she hadn't let herself touch before; the ridges of the sides of his chest, the flatness of his stomach, the tiny row of fine hair from his belly button that trailed beneath his breeches. She felt his breath change when she touched ticklish spots which made her grin wickedly against him.

As she moved further down his torso, she raised herself up onto her knees to look down upon him. He wasn't looking at her but had his eyes closed, feeling everything she was doing. This made her pause and remember; even if he was nearly two centuries old, this was his first time too. And if this would be the only time they had to be this close, to know each other fully, she would make sure it was special for him. She traced the line of his leather pants where it met his skin, fingers trembling slightly in fear, mostly in anticipation at seeing what lay underneath them. She gently tugged on the leather laces that held the front of his breeches together; all the while very aware of the bulge beneath straining for release. She realized her breaths were fast and shallow as she watched her fingers work.

And then, just as she was about to release his cock, she froze in doubt. Doubt that she could do what she'd read about in magazines on how to please a man. Oral stimulation was the number one suggestion. She absently watched as her fingers moved again, this time into the V of the opening of his pants. His flesh was warm, and soft yet firm. Her fingers wrapped around his girth and pulled him into her view. Seeing his size, she inhaled deeply through her nose, trying to slow down her speeding heart thumping in her chest.

She barely registered that Jareth had raised up on to his elbows to watch her, that is until he brought a hand over hers. She gasped and looked into his calm eyes. He sat up fully and as he did so, used his hands to remove his breeches. Next, he moved his hands to Sarah’s hips, easing his fingers into the elastic of her panties to pull them down her legs, which she raised to help him. He then sat with his legs crossed in front of her. He softly chuckled when he noticed her eyes dart between his eyes and his cock that stood pointing at attention to her.

He then pulled her to sit over his lap, her knees on either side of his hips. His length was pushed against his stomach as she placed her pelvis against his as her rear was cradled in his lap. She liked that in this position, she was slightly higher than him; generally when they were standing, her eyes were level with his chin. He took her lips, kissing her deeply as he began to rock against her, the friction of their bodies causing his cock to stiffen further. Sarah started grinding against him, then after a moment, took one of her hands behind her back to lead him to her entrance. He released her mouth to look hard into her eyes as he placed both hands on her hips to lower her onto him. She gasped and winced when he entered her a few inches; the pain strange and sharp. He stayed still as she adjusted to the feel of him. She stared into space as she panted through the sting. He raised a hand to cup her cheek, making her look into his eyes. Seeing them reminded her of what they were doing and why; to give of themselves should they never be together again. She was determined to do this, not just for him, but for herself.

She bent her head to kiss him again, moving her hips instinctually in circles yet not taking more of him in. Jareth moaned into the kiss, bringing his hands to slide from her hips up to tangle in her hair. He could feel why she had stopped; her body was still too coiled to receive him. She'd started this, he would go at her pace, agonizing as it was to go slow.

In her grinding, the friction against him caused more of his shaft to enter. The pain was slight but unexpected, causing her to go still again.

"We don't have to do this."

Hearing his words said in patience and understanding, Sarah shook her head. They were doing this. Her arms squeezed him to her, and she forced herself to fully take him within. The sharp pain returned, but this time it was very brief. She noticed he was breathing heavily too.

When she felt nothing but the fullness of him within her, she rose her hips and slowly eased down again. She did this again a few times more before feeling Jareth raise his hips up to join her down motion, and she cried out in surprise at how good that felt. When he stilled at hearing her, she whispered it was okay for him to do it again. Together, they started a rhythm of give and take. The slow, steady grinding against each other made it easy to let her kiss him or for him to capture the tip of her breast with his lips.

Without removing his lips from her, Jareth used his hands to ease her legs to wrap around him. Doing this allowed for him to angle up easier into her at a faster pace. At one point, he went too fast and he slipped out of her. He tried to put himself back in, but in having no success, she helped by taking his fingers to feel for how to guide himself back in. This position also allowed Sarah to take him deeper within her and she ground her hips against him with abandon.

Occasionally, he would use his tongue and lips against her throat, but mostly he stared at her as she took her pleasure from him. Then, he took control and angled his hips a bit more under her and started bouncing steadily up into her. She arched her head back and clutched his head to her, his nose fitting into the crook of her neck as she held on for the ride. Soon, she voiced a keen wail into his skin as the first bout of pleasure struck her.

Jareth gently moved Sarah onto her back, using one hand to guide his cock back inside her. He slowed his motions, gliding his tongue along her breast in time with the languid churn of his hips as he rocked against her. Sarah could hardly intake breaths as she focused on feeling him move within her. He then raised up on his elbows so that he could power through with swift thrusts as he sought his own climax, his pendant swaying like a pendulum over her heart. Sarah couldn't help but to grin when he voiced out his own release. After a moment of just staring at each other as they caught their breath, Jareth returned his mouth to hers. He danced his tongue with hers a moment before easing himself to lay against her, placing his ear over her heart. She lazily ran her fingers through his hair as she listened to him breathing.

This night, the dream lasted longer than any other, and they took full advantage of getting to know each other in as many ways possible.

* * *

Sarah's first days on campus were a whirlwind of emotions. It was overwhelming to decide what student groups to join. She was exposed to new foods, new cultures, new ways of thinking. And to have to make decisions on her own without her dad's input was both exhilarating and terrifying. Freedom to choose was something she'd craved a long time, but there was always the fear of choosing the wrong thing.

And the one person she wanted to share her experiences with was no longer accessible.

Sarah had been right. Without being near the magic the Labyrinth had given the mirror in her bedroom, the dreams went silent.

* * *

Attempts to break into the Labyrinth were becoming more frequent. He knew the bandits were out there, a small group of looters biding their time for a way to access the contents of the Labyrinth's vaults. But as they were on the lands of another kingdom, he had no right to dispose of them lest he wanted to start a war. The Labyrinth did well at keeping the intruders at bay; it would never weaken and they would not be able to find an imperfection with its defenses. Though they kept trying.

Jareth had begun dreaming of Sarah; genuine dreams of the musing kind. But it was never really her. The touches and feel of her phantom were false, mere wishes of his imagination that she had returned to him. It had been over a year without her.

Had he known where she had gone, he could have easily checked on her in owl form. When he did go to her home to see if she had returned, he never saw her, only her father, step-mother and brother. Occasionally, he would check with her trio of comrades to inquire on the happenings of her life, but only when they came to him first on her behalf. Despite feeling it, he did not want to seem overly desperate. At least he had the comfort in learning she was still thinking of him when she sent them to him.

* * *

It was the fifth anniversary of the day Sarah came into his life and Jareth wished with all his heart, pleading with the Labyrinth to let her come to him again. Of course, he had no certainty that it was the Labyrinth's doing to begin with; their nocturnal meetings never made sense.

Jareth had just laid his head down to try to sleep when hands wrapped around his face, covering his eyes. He was about to commit murder against his assailant. Thinking one of the bandits had somehow made it through the maze, he grabbed their wrists and pulled their arm behind their back, pushing their body down into the bed with his knee, bringing his other hand to crush around their neck. Then he heard the strangled whimper, saw the ebony strands of hair and smelt the peach scent that wafted off the body he held and he nearly collapsed. Instead, to steady himself, he removed his harsh hold and turned her around.

"Sarah, I could have killed you!" He snarled.

She rubbed her hand over her neck, inching her body out from under him, "Now I know, never surprise a magical monarch, even in a dream."

The words barely passed her lips before he claimed her mouth, pressing her body hard into the mattress, his hands going everywhere. Minutes went by as he re-acquainted himself with the feel of her. Then he pulled back to let them catch their breath. She raised her fingers to wipe the tears that had traveled down his cheeks.

"Precious...how?" Was all he could get out.

"Let's just hope seven years of bad luck is a superstition and not a rule. I broke a corner off the mirror and had a friend make it into a compact necklace. Now I can keep you with me no matter where I go." She dangled the silver chain before his eyes, a circular amulet decorated with the symbol of his monarchy swinging at its end.

He kissed her forehead before hugging her to him again, "You have a brilliant mind."

Even with her new work-around, the dreams were intermittent. His heart couldn't take it anymore. He was determined that he must somehow join her in her world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: For the gondola scene, to get an idea of what Jareth and Sarah are wearing, look up Zoey Deschannel as Lady Larkin in the 2005 made for TV version of "Once Upon a Mattress," specifically the video for the song "Normandy."
> 
> The picture is a sketch I made of the compact necklace Sarah had made for the mirror fragment.


	3. A Year Without

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks goes to Greenchimes for editing this and giving me ideas of how to make improvements. If compelled, leave a review: it helps me to know if what I am writing is interesting or what type of situations my readers like. Kudos are great too! Thanks to BowieQueen for always leaving an encouraging review on each chapter and to Leanansidhe1228 for sharing your comment as well. It is greatly appreciated.

Had anyone taken the time to observe the dark haired freshman who lodged in Seneca Hall at the University of Albany by the name of Sarah Williams, they would say she was a pleasant sort of girl. She smiled when talked to. She wasn't a quiet wallflower nor was she the rambunctious life of the party. She was punctual to her classes and turned in all her assignments on time. She joined the theater club and landed a lead role on her first audition. She checked out sororities and joined the Student Association to do volunteer activities. She was a model student, an All American Girl.

No one would say she was barely holding it together. No one would say she was dying on the inside. No one would say she cried herself to sleep many nights. No one, except for Cassandra Wallard.

Cassie would say Sarah was a confident, capable woman who would never take crap from anyone, yet behind closed doors she would weep for no apparent reason at all. Cassie would say she was jealous because Sarah had a famous mother and said mother had bought her a car. Cassie would say Sarah was a pain in the ass who studied too much and never left their room at night long enough for her to have private time with her boyfriend. Cassie would say Sarah was a goddamn goddess who needed to flaunt her assets. Cassie would say Sarah needed to slow down jumping into her studies and should jump into somebody's pants. Cassie would apologize profusely for mentioning said jumping which had caused Sarah to immediately break down and cry her eyes out again.

Sarah would say the best thing to happen to her during Freshman year was being paired up with Cassie as a roommate.

Both girls were born and raised in New York, although Sarah was from Middletown and Cassie had moved around between her Dad in Manhattan and her Mom in Newburgh. So both had divorced parents in common. Both had younger half-siblings. Both girls were brunette, although Sarah's hair was more inky black to Cassie's chestnut brown. Both were minoring in Theatrical Arts. And both had a passion for the New York Renaissance Festival. In fact, they discovered they had both volunteered working the food booths during their high school years and had never come across each other's paths.

Since the fair ran through half of their first semester together, they went every weekend they could.

Cassie introduced Sarah to her boyfriend, Ryan, who had a booth at the fair. He and his brother created homemade soda and fruity wines which they sold in blue bottles that could be refilled at a very reasonable price. They were always looking for 'bar maid wenches' to help sell their product. Cassie had done it for two years. She was totally up for showing off her goods to get customers and only convinced Sarah to join in when she reminded her it would be free admission to the fair and they would split the tips.

"All you gotta do is flash your smile, wear a corset, and push up your boobs. The girls do the talkin' for ya." Cassie said, indicating her ample bosom. Then she winked at Sarah, "Remember, I saw how you were in "Lend Me a Tenor" last month. You've got a really nice rack. Plus, I know you can pull off that sultry air. "

"I don't know. I'm not as well-endowed as you. And my drama teacher made me really self conscious when he had us raise money for costumes by working a food booth at the fair. We weren't allowed to show any cleavage, but I didn't know that so I came in a typical peasant top and corset. I wasn't showing too much cleavage but he yelled at me, saying he didn't want to be responsible for any of us getting hit on by older men. He had me dress as a nun; that was not fun in the September sun." Sarah told her. "But I watched the performers and thought all the women looked so comfortable in their skin with their deep cleavage. If they were hit on by men and they didn't like it, they just belittled the man and walked away. I just don't think I could ever show that much skin."

"Even if you don't show skin, you would be _killer_ as a damsel in distress. Fairest of the fair maidens of the land." Cassie teased.

"I'm no damsel. There isn't anyone going to save me. I save myself. Besides, guys don't go for girls who are self assured." Or at least, she thought, human guys didn't. Jareth seemed to love her for it.

'You wanna bet? That's what Ryan says he likes. He worries when I'm quiet and don't speak my mind. When you find the right guy, he'll want you for your mind, not just your body."

Sarah joked, "You find me one guy like that."

"You must have been blind to not see Jonathan trying to flirt with you between scenes during Tenor."

"What?"

"See, you're oblivious. You're the only girl I've ever seen who can flirt with the best of them on stage, but then in real life, you're cold as a fish." Cassie reminded her, "You said you don't have a boyfriend, so what's your deal?"

Sarah shook her head, "I'm not interested in dating first thing coming to college. I actually want to succeed in my studies."

"Yeah, Anthropology, big money maker there." Cassie chastised.

"Like a career in Social Welfare pays any better." Sarah scoffed. "How can you flirt with strangers when you have a boyfriend anyway? I mean, I know he's asking you to do it to bring in business, but doesn't Ryan care that other men oggle you when you 'show your goods'?"

"He knows it's acting, Sarah. You practically made out with Jonathan on stage in lingerie nightly for a week in front of hundreds of people, for Christ's sake." She reminded her. "How would this be any different?"

Sarah shook her head, not wanting to argue, "Look, just drop it. I'm not pushing up my boobs and I'm not flirting. I still want to help; maybe just pour the drinks, get the refills."

"Your loss. I'll get all the tips when I 'work it' this weekend. I'll have them drinkin' outta my hands." Cassie was very certain.

At the mention of tips, Sarah reconsidered. She could use a bit of extra cash. "Geez, fine, I'll do it. Just, don't expect me to be all flashy."

Sarah didn't want to give the wrong impression to anyone. Kissing for a role was nothing new to her, but in those scenes, she felt nothing for her costars. In her heart, she was spoken for and there could be no one other than her king that would take her attention. Even if she may never dream again, there would be no one for her but Jareth.

And, Cassie had a point: The purpose of the fair was to have fun, to be someone you were not and create who you wanted to be. So Sarah acquiesced and decided to give it a try. She was an actress, after all. She would create her role. Where Cassie was straight out crass and flashy, Sarah exuded an assured haughtiness, flirty but untouchable. And just as Cassie said, the audience loved it. The booth made quite a bit more than previous weekends with the girls as their sellers. The booth ran out of most flavors by the end of the second day, for which the brothers were grateful and asked the girls to come back every weekend for the rest of the season. Making $75 a weekend wasn't so bad, so Sarah accepted, with the stipulation that she got at least a break to be able to enjoy the fair for herself.

Sarah had fun in creating her persona. It was Cassie who gave her character the name "Peaches" because she noticed the colors Sarah wore, the scents of Sarah's lotions and soaps, the flavor tea she ordered at Olive Garden were always peach. Sarah thought it was only fair that if Cassie got to name her persona, she should name Cassie's….as soon as it came to her.

* * *

Working at the fair on weekends during her first semester of college was not something Sarah had shared with her parents. They knew she got roles in plays on campus and had even come to watch her first performance, so they assumed she never came home due to her practices and performance schedules for academia. Well, really it was just her Dad and his wife she didn't want knowing. She knew her actress mother would understand wanting to hone her craft through experimenting with a personally created character. Her father would tell her she was stretching herself too thin. Taking 15 credit hours four days a week was taxing on a new student as it was; to add the extracurriculars could burn her out. But Sarah wanted the challenge. She wanted to keep her mind focused on anything other than that which she couldn't have. Every day she struggled to not make a wish to the goblins.

Being away from home was a struggle. She missed her own bed; the mattress in her dorm room was stiffer and creaked when she moved. She missed tucking Toby into bed and telling him stories of the goblins and their handsome king. She missed sitting in her living room watching movies with her dog, Merlin, curled up against her and running her fingers through his fur. But she feared that if she went home, she would never leave, for she missed the mirror most of all.

At least Sarah still had Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo to keep her company while she was away from home.

She'd never stopped visiting with her trio of companions. It wasn't easy in the early days after her run because she'd have to call on them when her family wasn't home, which wasn't often. The night she had won Toby back, she'd discovered that their little celebration had been noisy enough to make her father knock on her door, telling her to keep her 'radio down.' Everyone held their breath and Sarah was thankful that her dad hadn't opened her door or she would have had a lot of explaining to do. Since that night, she would only have Hoggle, Ludo and Didymus join her; they were the real friends she had made in the Labyrinth and all of them were quiet. Well, Sir Didymus did get rather excited when he was winning in Scrabble but a quick brush of her finger to his nose reminded him to hush. Occasionally, they would come to her away from her home, when she was secluded in her favorite park or even in her high school theater, often at times she was feeling lonely or sad. It is like they could feel when she needed them. It amazed her they had never been caught, but she had a feeling that the magic that let it happen knew what it was doing. If only it would go one step further and let her visit them, and their king, in their realm.

During Sarah's first week of college, she had tested if the trio could come visit her when she was over one hundred miles away from the mirror. She drove around random roads off campus and found a secluded area in a forest just twenty minutes from her dorm. After parking her car, she walked down an overgrown path that looked less used and found a nice tree stump to sit on. Having not seen or heard anyone else in the forest, she called for her friends. Sure enough, they came.

Although she had been seeing her trio of friends since the moment she won her brother back, she didn't know how much they knew of the relationship she had with their king. She had never told them of the dreams and she had no doubt that Jareth never would. Early on, after she and Jareth had reconciled their differences and were amiable with each other and she had not dreamed with him in a few weeks, she decided to ask about him on her friends' next visit. She quickly discovered that asking Hoggle about Jareth was a sore subject and learned to not bring up the Goblin King very often. Hoggle practically spat on Jareth's name, calling him a no good rat and a bully. She and the king had been merely friends at that point; now, she dare not let Hoggle know she and the king had become more.

However, with the dreams not happening at all, she needed to know how her king fared and needed him to know she always had him on her mind. The trio was the only means for her to do so. Not wanting Hoggle to be upset, she started out the conversation with casual inquiries about the kingdom itself. Hoggle let her know of skirmishes the goblins had amongst themselves during Twark mating season fighting and making bets over who could collect the most eggs. Didymus told her that the Bandits waiting in the wastes outside the maze were trying to breach the walls again. The Labyrinth did well enough protecting itself from intruders, for which Didymus claimed he had all faith the fiends would never succeed. And with the rainy season ended, the temperature was getting hotter every day, which Hoggle hated since he mostly worked outdoors keeping the fairies from overrunning the place. And Ludo had a mate now with babies on the way. Sarah tried to not be jealous of her furry friend.

"If you see the Goblin King, tell him I said Hi." Sarah stated after they had said their goodbyes that first college visit. Sir Didymus vowed they would but Hoggle asked why, so she replied, "It's the polite thing to do."

That being the first time they met away from her home, she noticed that when her friends popped back to their realm, a fine glittery dust was left behind. Usually, they would fade away as they approached Sarah's vanity mirror, leaving no proof they had been there. But the glitter remained after they were gone.

Over the first few weeks of college, she met with her trio of friends more than she called her own family by telephone. She would call home maybe once a week, if she thought of it. She would make the drive out to the forest to meet with her friends every other day as she found she had a three hour gap between certain classes. When she asked if her friends had seen her king, Didymus affirmed that he had and that his Majesty returned her salutations. She became bolder with her questions about Jareth, eventually starting to address him by name and not title, to where by the second month, Hoggle had had enough.

"Why do you keep asking about that rat?" He snapped.

"Stop calling him that!"

"Give me one reason not to."

"I don't know what he's done to you, but Jareth has been kind to me."

"Kind? He took your brother, he made me betray you, he _drugged_ you with that peach. He sent the Cleaners after us and nearly made you swim in the Bog of Eternal Stench. He nearly had our bodies hacked to pieces by Humongous and you say he is _kind_?!"

Sarah squared her shoulders and looked down at him, " _I_ made the wish. _I_ was cruel to my brother. I was cruel to _you_ , too. We all make mistakes and bad choices. I forgave you, why can't I be allowed to forgive him? Jareth would never have let me get hurt."

"You don't know that." Hoggle growled.

"Yes, I do."

"No, ya don't."

"No fight!" Ludo cried.

Sir Didymus stepped between them, "If I may intercede, my liege has a message for Lady Sarah. He sends...his deepest love."

Tears formed in Sarah's eyes, because in all their time together, as much as she knew Jareth was hers, the words " _I love you_ " had never been spoken between them; another thing taken for granted. "Please, tell him I love him too."

"Sarah…?" Hoggle looked at her with wide eyes.

"Oh, Hoggle, I miss him so much." Sarah collapsed to her knees on the ground and started sobbing.

Ludo placed his large paw over her head to soothe her.

Once she calmed, she confessed about the dreams she shared with Jareth, how they started out as acquaintances, then became friends, then over the course of four years, lovers. "And next month will be five years since I made the wish. Do you know how I can get to him?."

"Sadly, we don't know how we can come to you. We just do." Didymus answered.

"But, we will ask around," Hoggle reluctantly promised.

Sarah kissed his forehead. "Thank you."

* * *

The morning of October 15th, Cassandra was startled awake by the most horrific sound she had ever heard; one long agonizing wail. She discovered it was from Sarah screaming into her pillow. Cassie couldn't get Sarah to stop crying long enough to tell her what was wrong. Sarah just told her to go away and sobbed silently after. Sarah missed her classes that day.

Best friends know when they are needed, and for the first time, Hoggle, Didymus and Ludo joined Sarah in her dorm room without being called. It wasn't fair that they could find her wherever she went even though she wasn't near the mirror. She knew she should be grateful and not take for granted that they could come, but they weren't who her heart longed for. There wasn't much space for Ludo to maneuver around the room, so he ended up sitting on Cassie's bed. Hoggle stood by Sarah's head next to her bed, and Sir Didymus sat at the end of the bed over her feet, which remained under her comforter. They consoled her, told her their sovereign was also in a foul mood that morning, and just sat quietly with her, waiting for her to say something. She never did.

Hearing the lock on the bedroom door made the trio pop back to their realm in an instant. And in popping out, they left a light cloud of glittery dust behind.

Cassie was nice enough to let Sarah's professors know Sarah was ill and picked up any assignments for her. Sarah thanked her and started working on the assignments right away as if nothing had happened that morning. Even though Sarah was still in bed, Cassie figured she must have done something during the day, because Cassie found glitter sprinkled on every surface in the room, the finest iridescent dust speckles she'd ever seen. But nothing else in the room seemed to have changed and it didn't look as though Sarah had any art projects laying around. Cassie wondered where the glitter came from.

That night, Cassie popped in a chick flick in the VHS she had brought from home and made popcorn in the shared dorm kitchen down the hall. She picked "Say Anything" as their film. She recognized when a girl was missing her man; she herself was missing her own boyfriend, who was a year ahead in his education and attended a university downstate. They only saw each other on weekends, and that was only if there was a fair, as the fair was an equal distance meeting point for the two of them. Watching the movie was therapy for Cassie, and she hoped watching it would inspire Sarah to spill the beans. When it didn't, Cassie tried to pry it out of her as they settled down to sleep.

"Spill. Who is he?"

"Who is who?"

"The guy you're pining after. You were in bed all day with no explanation, so I can only assume: Guy troubles. You were fine last night when we got home from the fair. I even saw you smiling before you fell asleep. Then you woke up screaming and I want to know why. It couldn't have just been a bad dream."

Sarah let out a broken, "I didn't dream."

"What then? What has you so shattered?"

Sarah shook her head. "No, Cass. I can't. Please don't ask again."

Seeing the genuine hurt in Sarah's eyes, Cassie respected her request.

* * *

The next weekend was the last performance of the NY Ren Fair for the year, and boy was it crowded. Cassie kept her eye on Peaches, who was more overly flirtatious than she had ever been. Cass had been observing Sarah all week, ever since her breakdown. Sarah had acted as though nothing out of the ordinary happened, that is until Peaches came out. Peaches wasn't just flirty, she was foxy and self assured, things Cassie had never seen in Sarah before. And she was seeing more skin of Peaches, giving Cass a run for her money with showing as much cleavage as her. In the end, the tip jar for the booth was very full.

Their performance selling soda caught the eye of one of the production managers of the fair who encouraged them to audition for a role with the main cast next season, if they were interested. She even recommended they audition for the summer fair in Sterling if they wanted to get in some practice locally. She also suggested that they learned how to wield weapons; they would do well in the human chessboard for starters.

* * *

Going home for Thanksgiving was a welcomed break from Sarah's studies. She needed squeezing hugs from her five year old brother. She needed warm cuddles with her dog. She needed kind words of encouragement from her father. She needed wise counsel from her stepmother. The last surprised her, especially since she used to resent Karen.

This holiday was a week-long break for her college but not for Toby's elementary school, which only gave a four day weekend as time off. So while her brother was in school and her father was working, she had to choose to spend the day either hanging with Karen or finding something to occupy her time on her own. Sarah found she didn't mind spending the day with her step-mother.

After making the wish, running for Toby, and learning her lessons, Sarah realized she had never given Karen a chance. She had mentally projected a role upon the woman when Karen genuinely had concern for Sarah's well-being. Not that she wasn't bossy or opinionated at times, but Sarah was more open to trying to understand the woman her father had chosen to spend his life with. Though Sarah would never accept Karen as a mother to her, she knew Karen loved her father and was a good mother for Toby, so that earned her Sarah's respect.

As for her own mother, Sarah had resigned herself that Linda would always be distant; the most she could expect was a phone call. Sarah knew her mom must feel some guilt in not being a part of her life and Linda's way of compensating was by giving Sarah things she couldn't give herself, like her car and tuition. Part of her wanted her mom to grovel, but mostly she was apathetic after so many years.

The greatest disappointment of the break was that the dreams remained dormant. Being home and with the mirror for so many days, she had hoped that maybe she would at least have one dream, but nothing happened. When there were only two days left before she had to return to school, she called on her companions. They informed her that Jareth had ventured to a festival in another kingdom and would be gone for some time. He left the Goblin Council in charge of any happenings within the Labyrinth in his absence. Sarah was saddened and happy at the same time. She had been doing plays and the Ren Faires for her own amusement, why should she expect for him to not pursue his own interests? And if the dreams were over, to never happen again, could she expect him to not try to find love where he was? She forced herself to be unselfish, to think rationally on what he would want for her, and that was to live her life. She could want no less for him.

It had been over four months since the last dream.

* * *

Sarah had survived the week from Hell: her first Finals week. She was very pleased with her grades for her first semester. And she was rather relieved that she could be in plays and do the fairs and still be able to focus on academics. Before she bid her roommate goodbye, she and Cass had a decision to make, and honestly, it wasn't very hard. Their school gave them the choice of switching dormitories or roommates for their 2nd semester; she and Cassie agreed to stick it out and finish the year together. As they said their final goodbyes, Cassie urged Sarah to take up her offer to join her at her dad's apartment in Manhattan for New Years Eve. Sarah agreed as she had always wanted to see how busy Time Square got with her own eyes.

The schedule of a college student was off kilter from the rest of society: they started school earlier and ended earlier than primary education. This was great for students who had no siblings or older siblings. But for someone like Sarah, she got done with classes two weeks before Toby was let out of school for Christmas break. One good thing was that she had as much 'me time' as she wanted during the day. Another thing was that Karen let her be in charge of sprucing up the holiday decorations, which took up at least four days of Sarah's time; she surprised herself at how obsessive she was in making everything look perfect. When it came time for Christmas Day, Sarah dedicated her hands to Karen's cooking projects. It was fun cutting apples to make home baked pies.

At the end of the week, she realized for the first time she hadn't thought of Jareth and it devastated her. She felt like not thinking of him was akin to her betraying him.

She instantly called her trio of friends, but only Didymus came with his trusty dog-steed, Ambrocius. It was a time of winter celebrations in the Underground and Hoggle was spending time with his kinsmen in the dwarf kingdom and Ludo was caring for his pregnant mate. Didymus confided to her that Jareth was brooding and not making merry. This time of year, many young ones were wished away, and many hopeless either from loneliness or misfortune were wandering in, so this was the busiest time of year for the king. Jareth did his duty and did not accept the invitations to other kingdoms to celebrate and bring in the new year. Sarah was surprised to hear they had the same type of winter and rebirth celebrations. She told Didymus to make sure Jareth at least had a nice glass of wine to bring in the new year.

"Tell him to take care of himself, and that at midnight, it's his lips I will be thinking of."

Sarah had no problems in having Didymus share the mushy stuff; he didn't seem to care, unlike Hoggle who would have been appalled if such words had to pass his lips. Sarah was secretly glad that it was Didymus whom she saw most frequently; Hoggle was often too bitter and cynical to have a decent conversation with, and Ludo, though affectionate and a good listener, didn't ever have much to say. Didymus was courteous, a good listener, and reciprocated in kind.

* * *

The morning of December 31st, Sarah waved to Toby as he stood inside the glass front door, watching the taxi drive away that would take her to Manhattan. Before she got out of sight, she saw Karen pull him away to shut the door and keep the cold air outside. Sarah subconsciously pulled her coat closer around her, hoping it would be warm enough to stand outside to bring in the new year. For years, she had stayed up past midnight watching Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve from Time Square and now for the first time, she would actually be there.

If she could get there.

She didn't take her own car since Cass said that finding parking was hell and expensive. Eventually, the taxi got caught in standstill traffic five miles from the address Cassie gave her. The cabbi suggested she take the subway. Even though it was cold and she would have to lug her suitcase around with her, Sarah reluctantly agreed and paid the man. Although Sarah had only ventured onto Manhattan island twice in her life, both times being with her mother to see shows on Broadway, she knew most people who lived in actual New York Upstate avoided the island like the plague. Sarah knew she had to get to the Midwest Court Apartments on 53rd St., which was six blocks from Times Square. She found a subway entrance and ventured below to look at a map to get out of the biting winter air. Looking at the map, she felt so confused; it was a labyrinth in and of itself. She wasn't going to panic just yet; there was a pay phone near the map and she called the number Cass gave her. Cassie's dad walked her through what routes she should take. He told her, if anything, she could just ask how to get to Broadway, which was two blocks from his apartment. While on the subway, steadying herself against the sway of the car, she looked at the map provided to help passengers know where the stops were located. She started to recognize the name of many famous locations.

"Your Dad lives in the most famous part of New York State! Eight blocks from Times Square, minutes away from Central Park. Two streets away from Broadway. I don't care that I only brought clothes for two days, I'm staying a week!" Sarah told Cassie as soon as they were face to face.

The apartment had two bedrooms and one bath, so with Ryan also joining them, it was going to be a tight fit. To appease her dad, Cassie and Sarah shared the queen bed in the guest room while Ryan would sleep on the couch. But at the moment, everyone was excited to get ready to bring in the new year. Cassie already had it in her head they were going to be amongst the thousands lining Times Square to watch the ball drop in person.

Being in Times Square was nothing like seeing it on television. All Sarah could hear was screams and shouts and those annoying party horns. It smelled like sweat and alcohol and cigarettes. Bright lights were on the sidelines everywhere to add illumination for people to see and for all the TV cameras to pick up the activity for a better broadcast. Sarah was a little annoyed with Cassie and Ryan; they could hardly keep their hands off each other and barely acknowledged she was there once they hit Times Square. There were so many people. A bump here, a distraction there, and Sarah found she could no longer see Cassie or Ryan anywhere near her. She tried not to panic. She took deep breaths and closed her eyes to ground herself. There was nothing to be afraid of. Nothing was after her or chasing her here. There were no puzzles to solve or brother to save. All she had to do was stay where she was. That's what Lost Children were told to do, right?

"Sarah?" She heard Cassie's and Ryan's voices calling out her name and found them to be ahead of her and slightly to her left.

"I'm here." She raised her hands up and waved, not that she really expected them to see her in this ocean of bodies.

When they came into sight, Sarah was actually relieved to see Cassies' worry mirrored her own.

"I was thinking, maybe we can take a few pictures, say that we were here until Midnight, but I think we'll have more fun watching it on TV." Cassie said.

"Oh, thank God!" Sarah said. "This place is nuts!"

They all switched into their pajamas when they reached the apartment, having been chilled to the bone walking forty minutes in 30 degree weather. Ryan had brought some of his brother's wine. Sarah wasn't comfortable drinking when she wasn't legal, but this was a special occasion. It was lovely. She had a feeling the peach flavor was deliberate too, as Cassie immediately took notice when Sarah had finished her first glass and offered her a refill. Sarah cuddled into the couch, savoring the warm feeling the drink gave her insides. It also made her blinks longer as sleepiness washed over her.

Cassie and Ryan started making out twenty minutes before midnight. Sarah tried to imagine what it would be like if Jareth was there with her to welcome in the new year. She could just picture Jareth kissing various of her body parts when the countdown began, starting with her toes and making it to her lips in time for the traditional New Year's kiss. Sarah smiled, musing at the thought and must have dozed off because next thing she knew, fireworks exploding outside the window startled her awake. She looked over to find Cassie and Ryan not even paying attention to anything but each other. Sarah moved to the window to watch the fireworks. She could even hear the roar of cheering going on from Times Square over half a mile away.

Once the noise died down, Sarah went to brush her teeth and tucked herself into bed, wishing in her heart that Jareth had a Happy New Year too.

* * *

It was so weird to Sarah that she had three more weeks off before her next semester at college began. Christmas and New Years weeks were filled with meeting friends and family, attending holiday parties, and going to plays and museums. But other than that, everyone else in her family had school or work. She'd never had so much free time in her life.

And yet again, even though she was sleeping in her room with the mirror, there were still no dreams.

This time, her Labyrinthian companions informed her that Jareth and some goblin soldiers had gone to the aid of a neighboring kingdom that was wrongfully being attacked. In some good news, Sir Didymus was a proud uncle; Ludo's mate gave birth to eight pups. Didymus said one had fur the same color as Sarah's hair.

* * *

Second semester, Sarah and Cassie took the advice of the Ren Faire producer to take a course on weaponry. To their surprise, the university had a fencing class at the sport center and both jumped at the opportunity to sign up. As a requirement, all first years were required to participate in 3 credit hours of physical education and to be edgy, the school offered fencing as an option. Sarah was taking the class to improve her acting skills while Cassie just wanted to know how to fight with a sword since it sounded cool. Sarah, Cassie, and one other geeky girl more interested in snagging a date were the only females in the class. Sarah and Cassie ended up practicing a lot on their own to show up the men in class.

It was too cold for there to be any fairs, so they occupied their time with plays and musicals. If there wasn't a play going on for class credit, they would find community groups to join who put on smaller productions.

Other than that, second half of the school year was much like the first: Wake up, shower, eat, go to class, eat, study, go to bed, repeat. Cassie kept her eyes peeled for any reappearance of Peaches, but Peaches only came out to play at the fair. As much as she tried to get Sarah to go on double dates or show interest in the opposite sex, unless it was for a play or casual conversation due to boredom between classes, Sarah didn't talk to men.

"Fess up." Cassie cornered her one day after fencing class, "I'm only going to keep pestering you until I have answers. Flirting as part of your job or for a role doesn't count. I have never seen you flirt or take interest in a guy. So what's up. Are you Asexual? Are you a Lesbian? I just don't get you. I want to understand."

Sarah took a minute to reflect on if she could trust Cass with her secret and how much she was willing to tell. Out of anyone in her life, Cass was the only one she could possibly talk to about her situation, and it would be nice to have someone to talk to.

"Fine. There is a guy, and it's serious. I am keeping myself for him, but I have no idea if I'll ever see him again."

"Oh my god! What's his name? What does he look like? Do you have any pictures of him? What does he do? Where does he live? Why can't you see him?" Cassie didn't breathe the whole time she asked the string of questions.

"His name is Jareth. No, I don't have any pictures of him, but I can tell you he's taller than me by at least three inches, his hair is like the tips of wheat when it is ready to harvest, and his eyes are two different shades of blue. As for why we can't be together, it's complicated." Sarah was proud of herself that her voice didn't crack and tears didn't form as she spoke of him. "He has his own business to run and lives very far away. I am hoping after I am done with my studies I can find a way to be with him."

"That's it? That's what you've been hiding from me this whole time?" Cassie was extremely skeptical. "I would have thought you were hiding it because he was a criminal or mobster or something. Boring!"

Sarah was rather relieved that her story was underwhelming for Cassie; it most likely would mean she'd stop asking questions.

* * *

During the summer, Sarah decided to continue her studies to help her graduate faster, and to keep her mind occupied. There was no reason for her to be home as Karen was a stay-at-home mom anyway and had put Toby in his first summer of VBC so she herself could have some alone time. School during the week, the Sterling Ren Faire on the weekends. She wasn't just in Anthropology for the fun of it; it was the means to access folk stories and fairy tales about magic and magical realms. Cultures where magic was still believed in and the mystical was still feared. She hoped that she might find something in her studies that would help get her Underground.

One thing that was a theme in her studies was the power of magic and mirrors. Many cultures had stories of mirrors being gateways; this she already knew. That mirrors were a reflection of the heart's desires in dreams; she knew that too. And the size of the mirror wasn't relevant; some mirrors were the size of walls, and others were handheld. That is what Sarah needed of her own mirror: to make it the size of something she could take with her wherever she went.

While working the first weekend of the fall NY Ren Faire, Sarah came across the booth of two artisans that made her instantly know what she needed to do. One artisan made ornaments and wind chimes out of pieces of cut mirrors. The other made fine jewelry lockets. What better way to keep the mirror with her than to make it into a necklace?

When the idea to create the locket struck her, she didn't hesitate to make it a reality. She learned from the mirror artisan how to score and break off a piece of glass at the corner without fracturing it. And with the jeweler she got to help plan the size and desired design. Sarah knew breaking a piece off the mirror was an extremely terrible risk. If she made a wrong move and it shattered, she could be cut off from the Underground permanently, making her unable to see her friends or Jareth ever again. But with the dreams already being infrequent and unpredictable, she took a leap of faith.

She knew her Dad and step-mother were taking Toby to see his maternal grandparents before the new school year started, so she sneaked home while they were gone. She knew if they were home while she tried to pull her vanity away from the wall, it would cause noise and start questions. Plus, if something went wrong and she shattered the mirror completely, she wouldn't want them to see her reaction, which would probably be hysterics. So it was best to do it in solitude.

She cleared everything off the top of the vanity and took the photographs and articles off the sides of the mirror. She then pulled out the vanity from the wall; it was heavier than it looked so she had to pull one side, then the other out three times on each side before there was enough space for her to work behind it. She only needed to break a three inch corner off. She was told by the mirror artesan to use an exacto-knife and score one cut along the front of the glass, then use a towel to catch the piece as she gently tapped along the scoring line with her fingers until it broke off. It broke off cleanly, to her relief. She wrapped the mirror shard in a washcloth and placed it in a Tupperware bowl, then moved to push her vanity back into place. She was grateful it was less effort to put things back than it had been to take apart. She returned everything to its place on the vanity and covered the hole of the mirror with a photograph so her Dad and step-mother wouldn't see.

She then stared at her eyes in the mirror, willing herself to not panic, to not doubt or think she had made a mistake-she wouldn't know until after she tried to call her friends if she had been wrong to try.

"Hoggle? Didymus? Ludo? I need you."

Three minutes went by.

She started to see her body shake, her eyes start to shimmer as she fought back tears. It was too soon; they had taken a while to come in the past. They had lives too and couldn't always drop what they were doing.

Two more minutes and Sarah couldn't stop the tears from escaping her eyes as she closed them or the hiccuping sob from escaping her lips. What had she done?

"My lady, art thou not well?"

Sarah instantly opened her eyes and saw in the mirror the reflection of Sir Didymus standing behind her, looking very concerned. She turned and dropped to her knees, pulling him into her arms.

"Oh, Didymus. You're here."

"We always come when you call. Sir Hoggle is assisting His Majesty with a wisher as we speak and cannot come. And Ludo is watching his young while his mate forages."

"How is…" She stopped herself from asking about Jareth, realizing how selfish it was to inquire about him before finding out how the one standing before her was doing. "Is anything new with you? Is Ambrocious okay? I see you didn't bring him today."

"He is well. He was sleeping, so I decided to not disturb him for this visit." Didymus knew Sarah's original question, even if she didn't fully say it. She and her king were very much alike in mind. "His Majesty is sad. Vexingly sad. He asks about you often, though in truth, I told him you have been busy and not called upon us much this season, so I haven't had much to report."

"I'm sorry, Didymus. I stayed in school this summertime and my schedule changed. I didn't have any gaps for me to find time to get to the forest to meet you. Plus, I got a new place to live off campus with Cass and her boyfriend so a lot of time was spent moving. Things changed, but my desire to meet with my friends hasn't."

"He has been busy, as well. There have been many wishers, and other kingdoms requesting aid. And those fiends of the wastes bother him to distraction trying to breach the walls of the Labyrinth. We'd feared they nearly succeeded when two got through the outer wall, but the good 'ol girl stopped them."

Sarah smiled at the endearment he used to refer to the Labyrinth. "Well, tell him I am vexed with sadness too. He has my heart."

"As my lady wills, so it shall be done. Until next time we meet. Do not take so long to call."

Overjoyed that the connection to the mirror had not been severed, Sarah continued with her plan to keep a piece of the mirror with her always.

* * *

She had to borrow some money from her mom in order to make sure the locket was made from the finest materials: platinum with 14K gold accents. She gave the jeweler the design she wanted, Jareth's emblem on one side with a maze to fill in the spaces around it and a barn owl on the other. She let the piece of the mirror be cut further and shaped into a circle, not knowing even if this small shard would let her dream until she had gone away from the mirror in her home.

School started back, and she was antsy to have the locket. She tried to be patient and focus on her schoolwork and auditioning for plays, but she wanted her necklace done. The jeweler said the metals had to be especially ordered and shipped to him, then it could take up to six weeks to create because she wasn't his only customer.

The jeweler had the locket with the mirror ready the second week in October. The times she previously had been home that summer, sleeping in the same room as her mirror, Jareth had been out of his kingdom, which prevented the dreams. She prayed that Jareth was not going to be busy this time. It was their fifth anniversary after all and she trusted it would happen

Three nights back at her apartment with the necklace, October 14th, she did dream. She was overjoyed when the next thing she realized after closing her eyes was that she was in Jareth's bedroom. She discovered her love asleep in his bed and had thought that she would surprise him. Perhaps covering his eyes was not the best idea.

She hardly knew what was happening when she felt him twist her wrist painfully behind her back and pinned her to the bed. He had physically hurt her when he put his knee into her back above her kidney and grabbed her neck so ferociously; she would have the bruises to prove it when she woke up the next morning. She could never tell him that he had injured her for real, though, for she knew he would hate himself. In fact, it was rather arousing to see him give such a show of strength. It reminded her that he was a formidable monarch, not just her lover.

His reaction to her being there was everything that she needed from him. Over a year without each other had been agony. She took in the smell of magic off his skin; the scent of sage, sandalwood, and petrichor. And having the feel of his hands as they roamed over her, gently but sometimes squeezing, testing to see if she was really there. The teasing of his lips against hers as they remembered how to move together in the ways they both enjoyed. And the overwhelming look of awe he gave her when he pulled back in wonder that they were finally together again.

Feeling his tears made her realize he needed her just as much as she needed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have never seen the play, "Lend Me a Tenor" by Ken Ludwig, I highly recommend it. You can find a few productions of it on you tube. I laughed so hard at the live production I saw of it. I can just imagine Sarah as the character Diana.


	4. Reacquaintance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: No lie, ⅓ of this was written two days ago while I was waiting in line for rides in Magic Kingdom, all because my beta, Greenchimes, mentioned one thing that gave me great inspiration. So all thanks goes to her for her brilliant suggestions and editing eye. And a huge round of appreciation goes to the great encouragement continually given at the LFFL. They make me be more bold in my subject matter. (Updated 2/4/21 with more sexy times because they just can't keep their hands off each other. Go forth and forage.)
> 
> Reviews are greatly appreciated!

The morning of October 15th, Cassie woke up at 2am to Sarah moaning in her sleep. Or rather talking in her sleep. Or talking then moaning. Moaning and talking. Either way, the name of Sarah's boyfriend kept crossing her lips between moans. If it weren't for the fact that she had a test in the morning, Cassie would have found it cute and been happy that Sarah was having a sexy dream. As it was, she had only been asleep an hour since she stayed up late binge studying and had to get up in five hours for her class. Sarah might have been one room over, but the walls in their apartment must have been made of paper. Thankfully, putting on her headphones and playing a CD on her walkman helped Cassie drown out the noise.

When rising that morning to ready for classes, Sarah was beaming. Cassie had never seen her glowing before; it was as if THIS was the real Sarah. But when Sarah started to pull her hair into a ponytail, Cassie noticed finger shaped bruises on the base of Sarah's neck and a red splotch of irritated skin on her throat.

"Oh my God, Sarah! What happened?" Cassie asked in alarm as she placed her fingers over the bruises to verify they were made by a hand.

"What?" Sarah was confused, but winced when Cassie touched her. "Ouch!"

"Is that one a hickey? Did you get attacked?"

Sarah looked at Cassie through the reflection of the bathroom mirror, her eyes going between Cassie's face and to where Cassie's hand lay on the back of her neck and the red circle near the base of her throat. She seemed confused at first, but then something clicked and her eyes showed recognition. Cassie saw Sarah's hand inch behind her to lift up the back of her shirt.

"Is anything on my back?" Sarah's voice was timid, as if she didn't want to ask.

Cassie nodded when she saw the green purple hue of a round mark above Sarah's hip, "Who did this to you?"

"He didn't mean to." Sarah's voice was just a whisper.

"Sarah?"

Quickly gathering her things, Sarah said nothing more and left the bathroom.

Cassie followed Sarah to her room, "Listen, if you were attacked, you should report it. Do you need the morning after pill?"

"What? No. Look, you wouldn't understand. I'm fine. Please, just drop it."

Other than the bruises, Sarah did seem fine and happier than Cassie had ever seen her. She decided to sit on it; if Sarah was ever bruised again, Cassie would let Sarah's father know. It wasn't until later in the day, when her mind wandered back to Sarah, that she remembered this same day a year ago she'd awoken to Sarah screaming.

With the mirror pendant, the dreams occurred consistently every night that first week; Sarah and her king took full advantage of it.

Before making the pendant, putting all her focus into her studies was the only thing keeping Sarah sane. If she focused on her desire to be with Jareth, it hurt too much. So when she was finally able to dream with him, she lost control of herself. Jareth wasn't any different. He had missed her too. It took them five dreams of nothing but being intimate before they finally were sated enough to hold a conversation to catch up on each other's lives.

Sarah had a lot of new things in her life since they last spoke. She explained to him the reasoning behind her line of study, what it was like trying new foods at the ethnic restaurants around campus, and the awkwardness of sharing a room with a complete stranger who had turned out to be a compatible human being. She shared with him how she had tried to check out sororities to please her father because her step-mother, Karen, had been in a sorority when she went to college; Sarah quickly found that it was not her crowd. Too many fake people and too many expectations she didn't feel should be required to find a place to belong. How being the daughter of well known actress Linda Williams got her some notice by her peers, but it really only caused her more sadness to know her mom wasn't a part of her life. Linda got a job on a tv show in Australia with a year contract, so she might not hear from her, not that she had before anyway.

And Sarah told him how she learned new things about her own character being away from home, one of which was that Karen's orderly mannerisms had rubbed off on her. Sarah made her bed every day and kept her side of the room tidy because Karen said such things reflected a person's true inner being. ' _Tidy on the outside meant straightened on the inside_ ,' Sarah remembered Karen telling her. Sarah also was punctual if not early to her classes as Karen said being tardy led to a chain reaction of consequences. ' _Bad habits form easily when one lives on their own. It is best to get things straight and know who you are from the get go_.' Sarah had to admit in that, Karen was wise.

Jareth, when it came his turn to share, said his life was rather boring. But to Sarah, if what he told her was boring, she wondered what his basis of 'interesting' was. The aid he'd given to other kingdoms in their time of need brought no joy in their victories for he'd have rather not been involved at all. He knew his allies appreciated him coming in their time of need, and he was compensated, but he knew they didn't see his goblins as casualties of war. He gave each goblin a proper burial if there was anything to bury. Goblins, being humans changed by magic, tended to revert to the form of their birth when their life was extinguished, making it sometimes difficult to know which corpse belonged to the Goblin Kingdom when there were casualties. Because of this, and a way to show unified comradery amongst the troops, each goblin soldier obtained a brand on their left shoulder blade to show which kingdom they belonged. When Sarah cringed at learning of the brand, Jareth assured her it was the goblin's idea to do so, something they had been doing long before he became their king.

When he wasn't assisting his allies, he was dealing with the typical plagues of the Labyrinth; humans being wished away or wandering in from Above. More were wandering in than being wished there, which typically happened in times of economic turmoil as people lost hope in navigating harsher times. But the bane of Jareth's life were the persistent attempts to breach the walls of the Labyrinth by the Bandits. He didn't let down his guard, even though the Labyrinth had taken care of it well enough. Still, he had the goblins train in combat and practicing drills regularly. Trade of food resources were going well; that made sense to Sarah as she never did see a farm of animals for slaughter or fields of crops on her journey. Jareth confirmed that most all food was imported since Goblins would eat the produce before it even had a chance to grow. As payment, the other kingdoms received thousands of gallons of Bog water. Jareth laughed at the expression Sarah gave when he told her that the Bog of Eternal Stench was actually the bowel of the Labyrinth. The waters of the Bog needed to go somewhere or half of the Labyrinth would be a smelly swamp. It was the best fertilizer for crops in the Underground and highly sought after.

All in all, Jareth knew he should feel content with his life.

_"Except," He lamented, "you aren't in it."_

* * *

"Er, Your Majesty?"

At hearing the gruff voice, Jareth looked down from his throne to find the dwarf looking at him. For the sake of appeasing Sarah, Jareth had forgone bullying Hoggle and had found he much rather liked being civil than being snarky, especially since the dwarf could choose to stop being a mediator between him and Sarah. Better to stay in the gardener's good graces.

"Yes, Hoggle? Do you have a message from her?"

Hoggle slightly shook his head, "That's why I's come. We went to her today but she's cryin' too much to say anything. I think something bad happened. Just wanted ya' to know."

Jareth didn't acknowledge the dwarf's concern, he simply transformed into the owl and flew out of the throne room. When he landed on the branch closest to the window of her bedroom, he was grateful he could see she was laying on her bed, or at least he was sure that the bare legs he observed, for that is all he could glimpse, were of her shape. He had kissed those toes enough to be familiar with her prefered color of nail polish, a deep peach, as they were now.

He had been reckless to fly off without asking Hoggle if she was even at her childhood home. Even though she had the mirror necklace which now let him find her wherever she went, he had yet to discover her abode at her place of learning. He had narrowed the general building he observed her entering, but it had twenty units and he had yet to discover which window was hers. He was glad she was where he could find her.

She wasn't moving, so he couldn't tell if she was sleeping, but she was faced down on her stomach. He knew she slept on her back and tended to only lay face down when in distress, which meant she was most likely not sleeping. He gambled and for the first time attempted to land on her windowsill. It was just wide enough for him to balance on if he didn't move too much. He took slow steps to move himself to the left corner of the window, which would give him the most view of her bed. He could still only partially see her, the edge of her shoulder blades was as far up as he could see. But her shaking chest confirmed what Hoggle said. She was crying terribly.

He tapped his beak on the window pane, wanting to let her know he was there, but she never heard him. He stayed until the sun went down and she still never moved. In fact, seeing that her sobs had stopped, he figured she had fallen asleep. He panicked and raced home to his own bed just for the chance to dream.

It seemed that whatever force that allowed them to meet in their dreams, which Jareth was convinced was the Labyrinth itself, especially did so when they needed each other the most. If only it realized they needed each other at all times.

_That night's dream began in darkness, making Jareth wary since he could sense Sarah but not find her. This only happened when Sarah was feeling great emotion from something that had gone wrong in her life. She tended to put herself where she had experienced the most fear and tenebrosity during her travels through the maze. It was little surprise that he found Sarah in the blackness of the oubliette. It was the second time he had found her there, the first time being when Sarah felt despair at her 16th birthday being forgotten. But this was different. The moment he entered, he could feel deepest sorrow emanating from her. Sarah wasn't sobbing, she just looked rather forlorn._

_His eyes adjusted well in the dark, his owl tendencies kicking in. He almost hadn't spotted her as he had never seen her wearing black before; her clothes blended with the ebony of her hair, making her pale skin the only part of her to stand out. Black was the color of death. He realized she was in mourning. He didn't say anything, just sat down on the ground next to her. After a moment he felt her hand searching for him and took it into his own. She pulled herself to him, straddling her legs over his hips to sit in his lap and curling her arms around his torso as she lay her forehead on his chest._

_Jareth rested his chin on the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her. He said softly. "Hoggle told me you were unwell. I came to your window today but you didn't hear me."_

_"I had to put Merlin down." She said it so low, it was a whisper._

_Jareth didn't know the meaning of the words, but her tone spoke volumes. She had lost her beloved pet. He kissed the top of her head, trying to soothe her._

_"He had kidney failure. With dogs, it is so expensive to do experimental procedures and still no guarantee they would work. Plus with his age, trying to help might not have worked anyway. My dad made me make the choice. I made the choice for him to not suffer." She couldn't help but to sob out her next words. "I killed him, Jareth. I let them put that poison in him and watched the light leave his eyes."_

_"No, Precious. You did what was best for someone you loved. I am sorry you had such a burden placed upon you." He let her cry it out. All he could do was be there as nothing otherwise was to be done._

_Sarah let out a shuddering breath as she tried to calm herself. "It was so hard getting Toby to understand why we didn't come home with Merlin. He's six. How could he? And I'm sad because Merlin was a gift from my Mom, the best thing she's ever given me."_

_"Did you have a funeral ceremony?"_

_She shook her head, "Dogs don't get funerals. But I did find a sheep dog figurine at a gift shop. Karen let me put it on the mantel in the living room, which surprised me since it doesn't go with the decor. I think she did it for Toby."_

_"Would you like us to hold a ceremony?"_

_Sarah looked at him hopefully, "Could we?"_

_He pulled her to stand with him, then made the scenery change to the garden he had especially made for her. He led her to sit on the stone bench._

_"How should this be done then?" He asked her._

_Sarah shook her head, "The last funeral I went to was twelve years ago. I don't remember it and have only seen funerals in movies. But I think you just share what you remember of the one who died. Usually a hymn is sung...we can skip that."_

_Merlin wasn't unknown to Jareth, who often saw the beast on walks with Sarah as he observed them in his owl form over the years. He thought of the animal and made a stone sculpture appear._

_"I know you can't take this with you, but here in this garden we shall keep this monument in his honor."_

_Sarah wrapped her arms around his waist, whispering, "Thank you." She then pulled back and cleared her throat. "Merlin was the kindest, most understanding mop of fur I've ever known. He kept me warm on cold nights. He never left my side, even when I made him walk in the rain. He taught me how to be kind. I will miss him, very much. May your journey over the rainbow bridge be a sweet one, Merlin."_

_Jareth started singing._

_"As this world fades away,_ _don't look back.  
_ _Greener fields lay ahead.  
_ _As you think of the past, o_ _nly look toward the future.  
_ _Cool waters guide the way._

 _Journey home where you will hurt no more.  
_ _Embrace the new life ahead.  
_ _Be satisfied with the fresh days before you.  
_ _Don't forget those left behind.  
_

_One day we shall meet again_ _where the sun forever shines.  
_ _Where the cold wind never blows_ _and flames never scorch or bind.  
_ _Until that day, farewell, dear friend.  
_ _Farewell 'til we meet again._

 _Journey home where you will hurt no more.  
_ _Embrace the new life ahead.  
_ _Be satisfied with the fresh days before you.  
_ _Don't forget those left behind."_

_Sarah never expected Jareth to participate, nor to do so in such a beautiful manner. She hadn't heard Jareth sing in five years. She could listen to him all day and it would not be enough. Sarah's tears had ended, this ceremony enough to give her closure._

_"Thank you for being here for me." She said, squeezing his hand._

_He bent to kiss her forehead, saying against her skin, "As the world falls down, Precious."_

* * *

Sarah had a delightful birthday weekend with her family the week of her 20th birthday. For her actual birthday, she had a full day of classes as it fell on a Wednesday. Her Dad wanted to have her spend the weekend celebrating her birth with him, Karen and Toby, pending of course that she didn't have any plans. Sarah had no desire to decline. It would be nice to catch up with them and see how Toby was doing without her. He himself was in kindergarten and she hadn't talked to him much about how he was liking school, and in a month the school year would be over. Toby was happy to inform her that he had a girlfriend named Tonya, which Karen thought was the sweetest thing. Karen absolutely adored Sarah's new bracelet, which Sarah fibbed a bit and said it came from her mother. She couldn't tell them who it was from or how it really had been given to her.

The day of her 20th birthday, she woke up and followed the routine of any other school day. Cassie surprised her with a donut and coffee from the gas station a short walk from their apartment, but other than that, the day had nothing special going for it. Sarah chalked it up to being an adult; only kids got parties and lots of presents. After her last class, she went to her room and found her Labyrinthian friends waiting for her; thank goodness Cassie was in play rehearsals or Sarah would have had a lot of explaining to do. As it was, Cassie wouldn't return home until close to midnight. Sarah didn't have to worry about Ryan showing up; he had his own place by his college and only visited on the weekends when Sarah went home on the weekends. Perfect arrangement for all involved.

The trio gave her small trinkets; it was the first time they had ever tried to bring something from their world into hers beside themselves. Hoggle gave her a silver mug with a woven orange cord she could easily attach to a belt and wear with her costume for the fair. Didymus gave her a gilded blade and told her a tale of a mighty battle where he had used it to fight off pesky brownies, and Ludo gave her a very polished black pebble the size of a plum. Sarah hugged each of them, thanking them for her gifts. Then Didymus nudged Hoggle to give her one last gift. The dwarf reluctantly placed a small leather bag with a cord tie in Sarah's hand. She undid the cord and emptied the contents into her hand. It was a bracelet with a small charm; a miniature version of Jareth's pendant. The chain was made of many tightly woven strands of fine white gold and the charm was an adjustable clasp with the ends of the chain dangling beneath the curves of the pointed ends.

Tears formed in her eyes as she adjusted the chain on her right wrist. She looked between the three of them for confirmation. "Is this from him?"

Hoggle shrugged, "He said he had it commissioned by an elf in a neighboring kingdom."

"Our sovereign would, of course, prefer to give this to you in person, but alas he is still prohibited." Sir Didymus stated. "But if thou would look out yon window…"

Sarah instantly rushed to her window to open it. Sure enough, the owl was perched on a branch of the tree closest to her. She held out her wrist to show him she put the bracelet on, "Thank you."

A pleased hoot warbled from his throat.

"Hold on a sec." She quickly went to her closet and pulled out a thick leather glove that went halfway up her forearm, which she placed on her left hand. Then she leaned out the window, extending her arm. "I got myself something at my last Ren Faire. Come here."

The owl cocked his head a moment before casting himself off the branch and silently landing on her extended hand. Even with the glove on, she could feel his sharp talons grasping her. Once he was balanced, she pulled him into her room. The trio of companions looked amazed.

"Brilliant." Didymus said in awe.

"That's just great." Hoggle said with much less enthusiasm.

"King birdy." Ludo remarked.

Sarah moved to sit on her bed, "I don't know why I didn't think of getting a falconer's glove sooner."

Jareth hopped down onto the bed and strutted around a bit, his eyes examining a room he had never himself entered. The window had only allowed him to see so much; it was rather smaller than he expected. Jareth then hopped back to her side and nuzzled into her hip, staring up at her.

Looking down on him, her heart ached. It hurt so much to be right next to him and still feel like he wasn't there. She whispered, "Please try."

She knew he would understand what she was asking. Him laying his head down upon her lap and hooting told her he had already tried. Sarah stroked her fingers through his feathers. Would he never be able to be with her in the waking world in his true form?

"My Lady? Why doest thou cry? Ow!" Sir Didymus howled when Hoggle yanked his tail.

"We'll just be going now. Happy Birthday, Sarah." Hoggle said while pushing Ludo's behind and pulling the knight's tail to head to the mirror.

When they were gone, Sarah motioned for Jareth to climb back on to her glove. She then looked serious at him before saying, "I want to try one thing." She brought his beak up to her lips and kissed him softly. Her heart dropped when nothing happened. She sighed, "Well, it was worth a try."

She could almost hear his laugh in his hooted reply. She could imagine him chastising her for comparing him to the Frog Prince.

Sarah put him back on her bed and lay the glove on her bedside table, "I have to get ready for bed. Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

He hooted in agreement, nodding his head.

For him, and for herself, she started to undress, swinging her hips as she started a strip tease. Just being near him, his eyes on her, made her feel flirty and sexy. She slowly slid her jeans down her hips before delicately sliding out each foot. She then turned her back to him and reached behind under her t-shirt to unhook her bra. She looked behind herself to glance at him, teasing that she would lift up her shirt so he could get a side glimpse of her breasts, but instead she maneuvered her arms beneath the shirt to ease the bra off before she turned back around and flung it over his head. The cup of one side landed on him like a hat. He shook it off but bent to pick up a strap in his beak and cooed. Sarah laughed and tried to take it from him, but he pulled on it, claiming it for himself.

"Fine, have it for now. Move over so I can lay down."

She pulled back the comforter to get under the sheets. Before she could swing her bare legs onto the bed, Jareth hopped beside her and nipped his beak against her thigh. She yipped at the slight pinch and glared at him staring back at her. She could just feel he was saying he didn't like her teasing when he couldn't touch her. But she had no way of really knowing.

She placed her hands around his sides and lifted him up, laying back and placing him atop her stomach as she leaned against her headboard. Knowing the real feel of him, as a barn owl he weighed nothing comparatively. His talons through her t-shirt weren't as sharp as she expected, but she definitely was glad there was a layer of fabric between them and her skin. He moved himself up her torso to lay his head over her heart and he cooed softly.

"If only I could know what you were thinking." She whispered.

She soon found that she was dozing and her position not too comfortable, so she lifted Jareth off her chest and placed him on the bed next to her pillow. She then lay on her stomach and wrapped her arm around him. He rested his head against her cheek as she fell asleep.

That night, Sarah's birthday wish came true when she was able to meet Jareth in her dream, and he fulfilled her every expectation. When Sarah awoke the next morning, Jareth was gone and her bra was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

The air was crisp, steam rose off the water of the lake, and the dew on the seeds of the tall grasses glistened in the light of the dawn. The air was still; only the sound of cardinals could be heard greeting the day. A lone figure stood amongst the trees, her breath misting as she exhaled, her eyes reflecting the canopy above as she scanned for her quarry. Amongst the leaves, she spots ivory feathers and she raises her arm. Swiftly, an owl descends from the trees and lands on her gloved hand. She brings him to her, caressing his head with her cheek and he nibbles her nose with his beak. She whispers to him, words that would never cross her lips for another; they were his alone.

A twig snaps nearby, disrupting the enchanted moment. The owl flies away, leaving his love behind.

"Sarah...what? Was that an owl?"

Sarah snatched the glove off her hand and stuffed it into the pouch hanging at her side, and she started stomping in a hurry back towards the fairground. "Yes, Cassie."

Cassie turned to follow Sarah, "I have so many questions."

"And I have no answers." Sarah threw over her shoulder.

"That was…"

Sarah abruptly turned and stopped, "It was what, Cassie?"

"The most magical thing I've ever seen. How did you get it to come to you? I didn't mean to startle it and make it fly away. I just came to find you. Rehearsal started and you weren't there."

Sarah nodded, then shrugged-as much of an apology as she would give. "Well, let's go now so we're not both late."

Cassie was glad that she wasn't Sarah's fighting partner for the human chess match, because she was sure Sarah would have given her a black eye if she could. Whatever she had interrupted had put Sarah in a foul mood. But, the energy it gave Sarah was noticeable by the other members of the cast. When Sarah didn't pull a punch, the fight director pulled her aside to get her to focus and straighten her head. Sarah caught eyes with Cassie and nodded her head in an apology, then went to her fight partner to apologize. The day seemed to go back to normal after that.

With their sophomore year being finished, Cassie and Sarah got pulled into joining Ryan and his brother for the New Jersey Ren Faire which ran three weekends at the end of May into June. It wasn't so bad with it being only 3 hours away. They spent 3 nights in NJ, then a three hour drive back and forth to spend weekdays at home. With their previous faire experience, Sarah and Cassie auditioned earlier in the spring to be a part of the human chess match. They had a few weekend rehearsals splattered between auditions and the faire, but they made the cut. The chess match was a forty minute show twice a day, so they could still be wenches at their booth

Cassie had fun with it, but Sarah seemed very serious about learning the correct moves and how to actually fight. Cassie stuck with a sword from the skills they learned taking the fencing classes the prior year, but Sarah also wanted to learn the long staff. Sarah had found a martial arts class on campus where she learned a lot of cool moves; Cassie was almost jealous she hadn't joined in. Because of her skills in both weapons, she was given a larger part of the show. Sarah was cast as the bad guys warrior, who was allowed to defeat her first opponent before being taken down by the 'noble heroine' of the show.

Once they were done with run through, everyone was able to go get ready for the patrons to be let in the fair. Sarah's family was coming today, even her mom. Cassie had met Sarah's dad, brother and step-mother before, but not Linda. Sarah strikingly looked like her mother, but she had her heart from her father. Cassie wanted to give Linda a chance, but the woman's vibe oozed that she could hardly stand to be there. No wonder Sarah was surprised the woman actually showed up. The way she walked on the mulch paths was comical; she wore open toed heels to the fair and would likely get splinters in her feet. Plus, she complained that it smelled. Of course, they were next to the livestock tent at the time, but there are some things that come with the experience that one should just accept. Karen, on the other hand, was warm and friendly and seemed to really enjoy her time there. Cassie could see why Sarah had said she had warmed up to the woman.

The day was a good one, Sarah had to admit despite her disappointment. Her family, save her mom who left as soon as her second chess match was finished, seemed to enjoy their experience. Her Dad and Karen decided they would do both days so they got a room at the same hotel as her. Toby was thrilled, because he wanted to ride the camel again and really enjoyed watching the mystical wizard's show. Cassie and Ryan were invited to dinner with them, so after they all discarded their fair garb and had showers, they went to a nice local restaurant called Angie's. Sarah's dad paid the bill, for which Ryan promised he would give Robert a bottle of wine for his trouble. She had to admit, Cassie had found an exemplary specimen of the male species with her beau.

Sarah had been so happy to see Jareth had found her that morning. He had said it was easier to find her now that she wore the necklace and in the last dream, he said he would come to her at the fair. She was going to tell him what times and how to find her shows; there were plenty of trees for him to hide in to watch. But Cassie scared him off.

Little did she know, he had followed her everywhere the entire day. That night, in their dream, he showed her what he thought of her chosen profession.

_He stepped towards her preditorally, his gaze intense enough that it made her gasp and take a step back, "Is this the attire you wear when you earn wages?"_

_Sarah glanced down to see he had placed her in her wench costume, the skin of her chest glowing in the firelight from the side of his room. "Yes. I've always worn this to the fair when I work."_

_He tsked, moving slowly towards her still, "I watched you perform today. Your fighting was exquisite. Of your flirting, I am not fond."_

_Sarah stumbled when the back of her calves hit his bed. She realized he had herded her where he wanted. "It's only acting."_

_His eyes squinted and he cocked his head. "Tell me, do you act with me?"_

_"No. Never." She shook her head, her heart pounding as he had never been angry at her before._

_"Try, now." He came close but did not touch her. "Make me believe like you did those men today."_

_"I can't." She watched as his eyes flickered down to the rise and fall of her exposed bosom with her labored breaths. "It is just acting. I don't care about anyone but you."_

_He cast his hand behind her neck and pulled her to him, claiming her lips fiercely, causing her to whimper. He eased her down onto the crimson sheets of his bed. Seeing the way she had moved with such confidence and strength that day had stirred a hungering flame in his groin which only her core could extinguish. As she lay under him, he took both of her wrists in his hands and held them above her head as she stared at him with wide, unsure eyes. She did not attempt to fight him nor speak. He pinned her in place with one hand as he moved the other to the front of her corset. He had her wear her corset for the sole purpose of him removing it from her, lace by lace. He kissed the swells of her breasts inch by inch as they were exposed until they were bare before him._

"Mine." He whispered against her flesh before his lips enveloped a nipple. He sucked on it for a time, using only lips and tongue. The suction of his mouth as he pulled away caused a slight popping sound. He looked down on Sarah to measure her reaction as he readjusted his hold on her wrists so he could reposition himself to better possess her. She made no move to struggle as he began to worship her. She was captured by him completely.

Sarah couldn't help but to take quick intakes of breath as she stared at her lover, wondering what he was going to do next. This darkness from him was something new, yet somehow not unexpected. Not unwelcome. His hold on her wrists was inescapable; she knew he didn't have magic in this place, so on his own merit, his grip was very strong. It didn't hurt unless she struggled, which she had stopped attempting as soon as he first dipped his head to her breast.

She winced and yelped when his thumb and forefinger gripped her other nipple and pulled. It wasn't painful; his intention wasn't to damage or hurt. Her nipple was simply sensitive from being so aroused. He used his teeth to gently pull, hearing her ooh and mewl when he tested what pressure felt best for her. He then took his full hand to cup and knead her breasts, feeling for how far he could push and pull in any given direction before she would gasp or moan. He liked her moans the best.

He returned his mouth to her skin, sucking along the swell of her left breast, long enough to leave a mark over where her heart lay beneath. Jareth could feel the tendons in Sarah's wrists wriggling as her fingers moved in time with his ministrations. He returned his lips to her nipple, encasing as much as he could fit before circling his tongue until it flicked over the nub.

Sarah could do nothing but feel what was being done to her. In all of their couplings to this point, there had been a give and take. But now, Jareth was taking. It took her many seconds to realize he had begun to murmur between his kisses, soft words as his fingers and tongue proved his point.

"Only I know you, only I know what makes you writhe. I know what your body craves. No one will ever know you better than me. You." He lightly bit her left nipple. "Are." He scraped his teeth over her right. Then he raised up and placed his lips barely over hers before growled deep within his throat, "Mine." He didn't move to kiss her. He didn't touch her further other than the hand at her wrists.

Sarah felt the moisture of her own breathing bounce off his lips, he was so close. But he didn't move, for the longest time. What was he waiting for?

And then she realized he had released her wrists. In an instant, she used one hand to pull his mouth finally down to hers, and the other to push his breeches off of him. He let her remove them only as much as was needed to free his cock. As she worked, he also raised her skirt to bunch around her waist and pulled down her panties just enough to where they wouldn't be inconvenient. Then, he was inside her. He still took his own pleasure from her more than he sought to fulfill her needs, but Sarah hardly noticed. His boisterous thrusting led her to a shattering orgasm that caused stars to dance in her eyes.

_After he had taken her, he held her close to him, her head resting over his heart._

_He ran his fingers through her hair, his breath catching in his chest as he forced himself to ask the question that plagued his mind. "Tell me in truth, did you learn to fight because of me?"_

' _Yes." She nodded against his skin._

_His voice bled with disappointment as he smoothed his hand over her back. "I once asked you to fear me out of arrogance. I'm sorry if I have made you afraid of me tonight."_

_Sarah leaned up and looked down on him, shaking her head, "God, Jareth, no. I think I understand what tonight was-a claiming. Never doubt that I am solely yours. I learned to fight not because I fear I have to protect myself from you, but for you." She placed her hand over his heart. "To protect you. I don't want to be saved. I want to do the saving. If I am to be your queen, I don't want you having to worry about me. If I can fight for myself, it is one less thing you have to think about."_

_Jareth pulled her down to kiss him before he said, "You will be unlike any queen the Underground has ever known."_

_Sarah smiled against his lips and nodded, "Damn straight."_

* * *

_One midsummer night's dream, they lay on a blanket out on the balcony of his bedroom, the Labyrinth shining in the moonlight below. Rather than exhausting themselves with their nakedness, they decided to get to know each other a different way._

_"And this one," Sarah pointed to a round pock in her skin on her right shoulder, "Is from when I had chicken pox when I was five. It's a disease that caused a type of rash that could get infected. My dad has a picture of me blown up like a splotched cherry. I am allergic to the first medicine they used to try to heal me, so it made it worse. I ended up being fine, but got this scar."_

_She then reached for his left shoulder, a finger tracing a bubbled red symbol at the top of his shoulder blade, "I've wondered about this...is it the brand the goblin soldiers get?"_

_He nodded, "It is only fair if I am to lead them into battle that I too show camaraderie. It took three attempts before my body stopped trying to heal it for it to actually stay."_

_"Didn't it hurt?"_

"Not as much as other wounds. _Here," Jareth showed a dark pink line on the right side of his ribcage, "is where a sword from a troll stabbed me when I went to the aid of the Elven kingdom last year."_

_"Are you immortal?"_

_"To be honest, I don't know what I am." He answered sadly._

_Jareth reached for her hip and pushed to turn her to lay on her stomach. His fingers traced four puncture marks on the back side of her left knee, "And this?"_

_Sarah looked over her shoulder to answer him, "Bike accident. Do you know what a bicycle is?" When he shook his head, she sat back up and did her best to describe it, "It is a transportation device with two wheels that you sit on, then you pedal with your feet to get the chains attached to the wheels to get it moving. Anyway, I was eight and my dad was teaching me how to ride. My shoelaces were too long and got stuck in the pedals. I fell over right into my neighbor's garden fence."_

" _Your father allowed you to come to harm." Jareth growled._

" _It wasn't his fault. My dad didn't want nor expect for me to fall. It just happened. You of all people should know parents aren't perfect or there wouldn't be so many children wished away." Sarah got quiet for a moment as she tried to formulate her question, something she'd been wanting to ask him for a while. "What are your parents like?"_

_Jareth moved to lay on his side next to her, his fingers playing with the curve of her hip, "My mother sees the best in people and fights fiercely for what she believes in. I never really got to know her because of what the Owl King did. I visit her when I can, but she's always dancing."_

" _What does she look like?"_

_Jareth paused to consider how to describe someone when he would just as soon conjure a crystal to have the image appear within. He twisted his wrist behind his back so Sarah couldn't see, but to his disappointment, no crystal appeared. "Well, I would say she is of a similar height and build to your own. Her skin is a shade darker than yours; she grew up working outdoors along the Grand Canal. Her hair is the color of the sunrise the day you stepped foot in my kingdom. And her eyes are dark, like the sweetest molasses."_

" _And your dad?"_

_He sighed, "I think I'm more like my father than I would like. I am very much his son, in likeness and in spirit. He was very proud and full of arrogance."_

" _Was? I thought they are both alive in your castle."_

" _My father has never once been Underground. My predecessor extracted a copy of the mind of Albert Tyton and placed it into an automaton of his own design; life like, but still a machine. The Owl King took the parts of my father's mind he thought would entice my mother into a trap. The man with her today is not my father but merely an illusion. My father died at sea the day he made the wish. I...haven't had the heart to tell my mother."_

* * *

After having learned that he might have been able to dream with Sarah sooner than her creating her mirror necklace, for she had spent her holidays in her childhood home when he was out on campaign or visiting another kingdom, Jareth was more discerning when giving aid to his allies. The dreams had slowed back down to their old pattern of being only once or twice a week, and he didn't want to miss a single one. But the aid he had recently given had granted him prestige amongst his peers, and there were some formalities that could not be ignored. Balls, festivals, and weddings he was expected to attend now. Doing so would be of economic benefit for his kingdom as well, for the Labyrinth had few resources of its own, and he had many mouths to feed.

Of course, there was the Goblin Council he could turn to for assistance in diplomatic needs. The Owl King had tried to disband this fellowship of intelligent goblins who tried to bring order to the kingdom, but Jareth found them quite useful. They were especially handy to take care of kingdom issues when he was dealing with the wished aways. Or when he wanted to catch more sleep, perchance to dream.

For being his emissaries to Sarah, Jareth bestowed her companions with anything they wanted.

Hoggle wanted a new home; a stronger, larger cottage with a garden. Sir Didymus requested choice meats for his noble steed and a new feather for his hat. And Ludo wanted shiny rocks for his offspring. All of these Jareth happily granted. He would have done more, but they were quite humble; Sarah had chosen her friends well.

* * *

A month into her junior year, Sarah was finding balancing her Anthropological studies and acting in plays at least once a month to meet the requirements of her minor was starting to drain her when all she wanted to do was be with Jareth. She stayed up reading rare texts of ancient cultures, or at least the ones that had been translated by others into English-she felt inept but she knew translating an original language was something she would never be able to do on her own. She wondered with how many people Jareth said were wished away or wandered into the Labyrinth why there were no real stories about it or the Underground, yet there were stories of other kingdoms like that of the Elves and Dwarves. The little red book of her youth was the only reference she had ever found. Once she looked over the volume, she noticed there was no author given. When she asked Jareth about it, he told her thirteen books had been sent throughout her world. The books were enchanted to disclose what the reader needed to hear to believe and wish. The Labyrinth thrived on wishes, even if it didn't keep a child, it needed the belief.

" _But that means only thirteen people at a time, in the entire world, know about the Labyrinth. And if they are like me, they would never tell anyone about it, especially if they were a successful wisher. Plus, I have kept my book, so if others have also kept theirs, how can it be enough?"_

_Jareth laughed at her bewilderment, "Imagine my relief that the magic allows me to understand those of a different language when they enter my kingdom. Just think of all the runners that would unfairly lose because they didn't understand the Labyrinth's rules. Some things I have learned to simply accept."_

* * *

Their anniversary fell during the most bizarre week of Sarah's second semester, and it had nothing to do with her education. It was fall break, so not only was Sarah busy working the NY Ren Faire six days during the break, she had no choice but to stay in her childhood home the entire week. Karen's grandmother had passed away and her Dad asked if she would stay midweek at the house with Toby while he took his wife to the funeral in Florida for three days. The timing couldn't have been better, if she had to admit it. She worked the fair Friday - Sunday, took care of Toby at the house Monday - Wednesday, and her dad came back Wednesday night, giving her one day before she had to get back to the fair. Of course, it was a break for her college but not for Toby's elementary school, so Sarah had to spend Thursday either hanging with Karen or finding something to occupy her time on her own. Sarah found she didn't mind spending the days with her step-mother.

The morning of Thursday, October 14th, Sarah's dad said he wanted to be sure she would be home for dinner that night. Sarah promised she had no plans and would be helping Karen shopping all day. Karen had asked her the night before to help her pick out new furniture for Toby's room. Sarah thought it odd since it wasn't Toby's birthday or any special occasion, but since his room hadn't changed since he was four years old, it was probably due for something other than Thomas the Train decorations.

Though Sarah would never accept Karen as her mother, she knew Karen loved her father and was a good mother for Toby, so that earned her Sarah's respect. But this visit, Karen was moodier than normal. She swore it wasn't because of her grandmother passing and apologized to Sarah when she realized she was getting snippy. She was being a busybody, second guessing decisions, complaining about aches and pains in her body, especially her swollen feet. Then it dawned on Sarah when she noticed the slight swell of Karen's stomach.

"When are you due?" Sarah asked while helping Karen make dinner when they got home from shopping.

Karen actually blushed, "Is it that obvious? Well, don't let your father know you know. He wants to tell you tonight over dinner. You'll be a sister again. She's due in February."

"She? You know already?" After Karen nodded, Sarah assured her, "I'm glad. I think Toby's really hated me being gone. He'll love being the big brother."

"I hope so. He'll be seven and can help out some. Of course, we'll need a babysitter…but that's my problem, not yours. You have enough going on in your own life with school." The tone in Karen's voice made Sarah feel as though she was saying it more for herself than for Sarah.

Sarah was glad Karen didn't assume she would help with the new baby, because Karen already knew her days of babysitting were over from a discussion they had before she started college her freshman year. If she were in town and not busy and if they asked instead of expecting her to, she wouldn't say no, like this week when Karen had to go to the funeral. But Sarah was twenty now. The days of taking care of a child not her own were over.

"Sarah, do me a favor." Karen asked, giving her a sideways glance.

"Yeah?"

Karen rubbed her belly, a hint of regret in her voice, "Don't let any surprises happen. College can be a wild time of parties and experimentation, finding out who you are. Just be careful."

Sarah nodded in understanding, trying to hide her sadness since she wanted to get pregnant, but one can't get pregnant from a dream. "You and Dad don't have to worry about me. I promise."

Sarah went to bed clutching her pendant, her mind on something she had never considered before; she was ready to have a baby. A tear slipped down her cheek as she closed her eyes.

* * *

_Jareth was waiting for her, sitting cross legged on a fur in front of the fireplace of his room. If he had wanted to talk, she didn't give him a chance. She slinked onto her knees and crawled to him, her hands going straight out to undress him._

" _Happy Anniversary to me." He teased, his voice an octave lower than normal from his aroused state as he was eager to let her take control._

_After their lovemaking, Jareth lay his head on Sarah's chest, hearing her heartbeat and breathing slow to a normal pace after a few minutes. If it weren't for her fingers gently sliding along his back, he would have thought she had fallen asleep. He didn't know how they could be exhausted in a dream, but they frequently exerted themselves to the point of losing consciousness. If Sarah had her way, they would never stop, yet it was usually she who lost stamina first. Jareth didn't mind slowing down. What type of relationship would they have if they never moved beyond the physical and never talked or learned of each other's ambitions and goals? He found over the years that sharing his hopes and strifes with her helped to clear his doubts and straighten his priorities. Conversing with her was food for his soul, something no one else could give him._

_Sarah's fingers stroking the skin of his back caused an involuntary shiver of his muscles. He loved the laugh she made, which he felt more than heard. She then lifted her hand to lightly comb through the strands of his hair. She sighed deeply, causing her chest, and thus his head laying upon it, to raise then fall a few inches._

_"What are you thinking?" He asked, his fingers playing with the bracelet on her wrist he'd given her._

_"I'm going to be a big sister again. Karen's pregnant."_

_He heard sadness in her voice, causing him to ask, "That's joyous news, is it not?"_

" _It is." She was quiet a moment before she said softly, "I want to have a baby."_

_Jareth stopped breathing and his heart skipped a beat. He moved to lace his fingers with hers. "Precious, I don't know how we could."_

" _Karen is 41. It gives me hope that even if it takes 20 years for me to get to you, we can still have kids together someday."_

_Jareth turned to place a languid kiss above her heart before laying his head back down. "I have all faith it will happen. It would give me no greater joy than to have children of our own."_

_Sarah sat up and pulled his mouth to hers, her way of thanking him for accepting the prospect of their future including starting a family of their own. As they kissed, he moved their hands down together over her lower abdomen, resting her palm over her womb and placing his over it; a promise of things to come._

_"Do try to not wish your new brother away, hmm." He teased when she moved back to breathe._

_She gently slapped his back. "Very funny. And sister. It will be a girl this time. Karen is set on naming her Lillie, after her great-grandmother. She'll be born in four months."_

" _Is the naming of a baby of importance?" Jareth asked._

" _Depends on the couple, I think. My dad is very traditional, so a family name was chosen. I have a friend who named her baby after her boyfriend's favorite character in a movie."_

" _What would you want? Traditional or personal?"_

" _Traditional, I think. Personal can change all the time. I'd never be able to decide. But I know I want Irene, or Iri, for a girl. It's my dad's grandma's name and the name of his sister. And for a boy, Joel."_

" _And the reason for Joel?" Jareth inquired, eyebrow raised._

" _Joel Tyton. I just think it's a good name. I don't think there should have to be any reason more. What would you name our kids?"_

" _Personal. I like the name Sabian. There is a fable of a warrior in the Elf kingdom by that name. He was of noble, strong character. And perhaps Kendall, after a dwarf King who selflessly ran into a cave of fire to save children not his own; the children were saved, yet he perished honorably."_

" _And for a girl?" Sarah prompted. "Don't tell me you expect to have only sons."_

" _Maria, after my mother." He said softly._

" _Well, until then, I'll just have to get my baby fix from friends and family." Sarah nodded._

" _Baby fix?"_

" _It's when a woman finds joy in babies but has to live vicariously through others. I can cuddle and hold their babies while blissfully giving them back. I'm willing to change my own kids diapers, but until that day comes, my baby changing days are over. When Lillie is born, I will thankfully be stuck in my second semester studies far, far away."_

" _I am serious, Sarah. Do not be tempted to make the wish to come to me. Should the Labyrinth choose to keep Lillie if you did, I could prevent her from becoming a goblin, but I would have no way of giving her back to your parents unless you ran the Labyrinth and won again. Each run is different, even with the same wisher. And the second time is vastly more challenging."_

" _You mean, someone has wished more than one child away?"_

_Jareth growled, "Some find wishing their form of contraception. Wish away a child, get a dream fulfilled. No one but the wisher remembers the child and the wisher gets what they wanted."_

" _That's so selfish, so evil. Why would the Labyrinth allow it?" Sarah asked, shocked at learning this for the first time._

" _Be careful what you wish for, you just might get it." Jareth mocked cheerily, then turned solemn. "Getting what one dreams doesn't guarantee granting it will meet their expectations. There have been only three who have wished multiple times to me, and only one of them was unselfishly for the safety of the children who were sired by an abusive man. For that mother, the dreams granted were genuine and selfless. But for the other two, their dreams became nightmares. They wished that the children would be forgotten; it was more important that others never knew the children existed." He made sure she focused on him, ensuring she heard his next words, "And should you make the wish again, I don't think I would be able to forgive you."_

_Sarah nodded, but shied away from him slightly at his sternness, "I can't lie, the thought crossed my mind, but only so I could see you again. But, I could never hurt another for my own gain."_

" _To be fair," Jareth confessed, "my heart wished it the moment you said there is to be a child. I don't think either of us could face each other if a wish was made for selfish gain. It would destroy us."_

_Sarah sighed, "So what's our plan B, C? Z? How am I going to come to you?"_

" _Who is to say you are coming to me? What if I were to come to you and live a mortal life?"_

" _Why give up your kingdom?"_

_He pretended to not hear her ask, "I tried, once, not too long after our reunion. A wish was made and I could just feel it was somewhere near you, mere miles. I tried abandoning my duty as soon as I entered the wishers' Earthly home. I made it through the front door before finding myself right back to where I'd been summoned. The Labyrinth will not let me go."_

_"Do you still think it is the Labyrinth that is letting us dream?"_

_His fingers slipped under her bracelet and he pulled until he had brought her wrist to his lips. He placed a kiss over the pulse point before kissing her palm, "I think its magic is wild, sentient but rash. I think the Labyrinth wants its monarch to be happy. I was so very unhappy when I couldn't keep you. The dreams are its way of giving you to me the only way it can."_

_"Can't it feel us? Doesn't it know I want to be with you? It can keep you. I will come to you. There is no other choice for me."_

_Jareth breathed deeply, hearing the resolve in her voice. He was relieved; he didn't truly want to live a mortal life, but he was willing to give up everything to be wherever she was. But it was better for her to be with him, where he was needed. "I have been petitioning the other kingdoms, asking for their methods for breaching our worlds. There are times of year that certain places have a strong connection, where the veil between realms is thin."_

" _I've read of such things, but those are places I can't just go. They are on the other side of the world. It takes money and planning. That is something I do not have, right now at least." Sarah could not hold back a large yawn and her voice became groggy. "Damn, it's happening again. Falling asleep in my sleep. I'm a bit too tired to think about anything right now. I'm sorry."_

" _Did I exhaust you?" Jareth chuckled as he leaned up and placed a soft kiss on her lips, stroking her cheek as she lazily blinked at him. "We have forever to find a way."_

_As Sarah shook her head, a tear escaped, "No, we don't. I keep getting older. Some day, you won't want me anymore. And I will grow old and die. "_

" _Hush, now. I have faith." He kissed her eyes, trying to ease away her fears. "Believe in us."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN2: The song Jareth sings for Merlin's funeral, I imagine the tune to be similar to "Men of Erin" by the Elders. And yes, owl Jareth with Sarah's bra was an homage to Pika-la-cynique's Girls Next Door Comic. To all the Ren Faire artesans, performers, and craftsmen having events canceled this year, my heart goes out to you. It is because of your dedication that I have loved being a guest in attendance and will sorely miss the laughter and joy fairs provide. My favorite fair, the Kansas City Renaissance Festival, just announced its closure the day I finished this chapter, so it hurts my heart.
> 
> FYI: Chapter 5 is finished and ready to go, I'm just going to wait a few days and let chapter 4 get some recognition. The best is yet to come! Please, leave a review and Kudos if you haven't already.


	5. Unexpected Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thanks goes to Greenchimes for editing this chapter. I can't believe I wrote this chapter in a matter of two days. I have never kicked out a story so quickly before. I hope I can keep up the momentum. I have had more fun writing this story than anything in a long time. I might love it, but what do you think? Please, leave a comment, good or bad. I'm willing to take feedback so I can improve. Or leave Kudos to let me know if you are enjoying it. Happy reading! Lots of fluffy moments ahead. (Updated 2/8/21 with scene of intimacy.)

"Peach. Peaches, come on. It's 4 in the morning. Sarah, wake up! I need to sleep."

A hand being thwacked into her face and not removing itself after smashing into her cheek did the trick in waking Sarah. She grabbed the arm attached to the hand and placed it on the side of the bed where it belonged. She felt very sheepish for doing it again-moaning in her sleep. Another happy ending of a nocturnal escapade with her dream lover. Her body felt tingly all over and she wanted to stretch her muscles like a kitten, but her current bedfellow wouldn't appreciate it. Sarah would happily go back to sleep if it meant getting back to her Goblin King, but re-entering a dream rarely happened. Still, she closed her eyes out of obligation for the need to rest.

This was the fourth of an eleven night hotel stay for their first faire in Florida, which tended to have fairs in the cooler months. Because the fair in Tampa went over six weeks from late February into March, they changed up the acts every few weekends. Sarah and Cassie were able to snag a spot for the week that coincided with their last spring break of their college career. Cassie was sad that Ryan was unable to join them, especially now that they were engaged, but he was going for his Masters in Agriculture and had to prepare to write his thesis on the benefits of aquaculture.

Cassie wasn't looking forward to sharing a queen sized bed with Sarah, knowing how much she moaned and talked in her sleep some nights. But that's all the hotel the Faire organizers assigned them to had left. At least there was a kitchenette with a mini-fridge and a complimentary coffee maker. Cassie had her walkman placed on the night stand next to her side of the bed in case she needed it. And apparently, she did with Sarah moaning and moving in her sleep. They were to start a new skit the next day at the medieval faire and had to get up in two hours to get ready. Cassie grabbed her walkman and pillow and moved to the couch, using a towel from the bathroom as a blanket.

Cassie was the first to rise, being the morning owl of the two. She started the complementary coffee, then headed into the bathroom for a shower. The aroma of the coffee made Sarah start to gain consciousness. She sleepily opened her eyes and reached her hand down to her necklace, which she opened to see her reflection staring back at her. With her roommate occupied, she thought it was the best time to send a message to her king.

"Sir Didymus, I need you."

At the edge of the bed, Sarah heard a faint click noise as Didymus popped into the room. She turned over to see the knight standing close to her head-they were nearly eye to eye.

"Good day, my lady. How fare thee today?"

"I'm doing well." She sat up and stretched her arms over her head, then looked down to him, "No Ambrosius today?"

"He is resting at this hour." Didymus stated plainly.

"Oh. I'm sorry if I woke you. I forget there is a slight time difference. It's been so long since I've been to the Labyrinth." Sarah couldn't keep the air of woe from her voice.

"'Tis no worry, anything for thee. What wouldst thou ask of me?"

The noise of the spraying water abruptly ended in the next room and the sound of the shower curtain opening could be heard. Sarah didn't expect Cassie to finish with the shower so quickly.

"Damn," Sarah scooted out of the bed and onto her knees in front of Didymus. "I have to make this quick before Cassie comes out. I don't want Jareth to have to wait until our next meeting for my answer. Tell him 'Yes.'"

"Yes?" Sir Didymus's furry brow went up in confusion.

She nodded before pulling her friend in for a hug, "Yes. He'll know what it means."

Sir Didymus squeezed her back, "As my lady commands. Anything for thee."

The bathroom door popped open and Sir Didymus gasped, grasped Sarah's necklace, and popped out of the room.

There had been dozens of close calls of Sarah's Underground friends being caught over the years. Sometimes Cassie would even claim she heard voices and Sarah would say she'd just turned off the television or radio or gotten off a phone call, not wanting her friend to feel like she was hearing things and begin doubting her sanity.

Cassie moved to the coffee maker, "Want me to fix you a cup while you take your shower?

"Yeah, thanks for starting the coffee." Sarah and Cassie had been roommates long enough to learn each other's habits. Sarah did not like hot things and chose to let the liquid cool down before she would drink it. The time it would take her to shower would let it cool down to her preferred temperature.

While in the shower, Sarah's mind wandered to her reason for sending Didymus to Jareth. Their dreams always ended in sex, but they didn't start out that way; well, mostly they made time to talk. They would catch up on the events in their lives, especially if it had been weeks since their last encounter. This time, Jareth had serious news that at first had Sarah's heart plummeting one moment, then he did something that had her soaring in the next. Something very important had taken place in her dream, so important she wanted to burst and tell the world what had happened. But she never could.

* * *

_Sarah had known something was seriously wrong because the place of their meeting in the dream was the throne room, a place they rarely met. Jareth was sitting stiffly on his throne, far from his usual languid lounging he did when relaxed. His clothes were black save for the dark burgundy embroidery on his vest. She'd seen him wearing it before, on days he had to meet with dignitaries from other kingdoms. Something must have happened to put him in a grave mood. She noticed she was dressed in a corset she'd never seen before, the same mossy green color as her eyes, over a flowy poet's shirt the rusty color of fallen leaves. She could feel her legs encased in breeches but couldn't see them as she also wore a flowing burgundy skirt over it. Her boots were of brown leather. It was rather like she was a Nymph of Autumn. She wondered why he had made her dress in this manner._

_At seeing her enter, he sat up straight but did not leave his seat. Sarah was left to stand at the bottom of the steps which led to the throne. It made them eye level to each other. The way he was looking at her made her feel like he was gazing straight through her._

_With how stern he was looking, she almost felt like she should curtsy and address him by title before she spoke, but she didn't. "How are you?"_

" _I have received a proposal of marriage." His voice was devoid of any emotion._

" _...Oh." It took her a moment to respond._

_Sarah knew Jareth was honest and never downplayed anything, so for him to be forthright wasn't uncommon. Yet what he said was an unexpected blow. She tried not to show her disappointment. She held no jealousy. She knew that he loved her, yet she didn't expect him to put his life on hold for her. He had duties in his life that were more important than her whims._

" _Oh? Just, oh?" He mocked her softly as they were words she'd once said to him. "I thought you would be upset."_

_She turned away from him, her boots slowly pacing the stone floor, not sure of what she was feeling. It was disheartening, but there were no tears. She wasn't angry. She was just numb._

_Her voice was strangely distant and quiet to her ears, "I am. I want you to marry me. I want you to father my children and to grow old with you, but I can't be with you. We have tried for four years to find a way for me to get Underground without someone else getting hurt. We have to be realistic; I may never be able to come to you. I can't expect you to put your life on hold for me. If marrying helps secure fortune or protection for your kingdom, your citizens, you have to consider it."_

" _No." He stood from his throne, his eyes furious._

" _Jareth, no one but us knows of our dreams. You have obligations to your kingdom. You need an heir. As much as I want to, I can't give you that. You wouldn't be the first monarch in history to marry to produce offspring in order to secure rule for the next generation."_

" _You forget, the goblins choose their king, not heredity. And if my offspring do not come from your womb...I wouldn't have it any other way, regardless."_

_She turned away from him, avoiding his intense stare. "I could always be your mistress."_

_"No." He said strongly, stepping down to be level with her._

_She shook her head and scoffed, "Look, I am not going to let you jeopardize your future or the lives in your kingdom because you won't marry someone else and let me be your lover. No one would know."_

" _I would know!" Jareth growled and turned her to face him, "Do you think so little of me, so little of yourself?" He held her by her elbows, his fingers flexing tightly to ensure she looked at him, "You are the one I love, Sarah. You are the one I want to mother my children and rule by my side. I will never take another."_

_Sarah couldn't stop the wetness from spilling from her eyes, seeing how genuine he was. "Neither will I."_

_Sarah gasped and shook her head, cupping a hand over her mouth as Jareth got down on one knee before her. He had to pry her other hand away from her side as he brought it with clutched hands to cover his heart._

_He looked at her with more seriousness than he ever had, "I have nothing to give you but a kingdom that adores you and my vow of fidelity. Sarah Lynn Williams, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"_

_In her joy and confusion, Sarah forgot to give him an answer and went straight to kissing him, pulling him to her and backing him against his throne as she started to remove his vest. His fingers worked on the lacing of her bodice, working the straps down her shoulders. She used to wish magic could just make them naked, but then over time, she found the teamwork effort of removing their clothes led to great moments of foreplay. Once her corset was removed, Jareth pushed her to sit upon the throne as he took off her boots, one by one, then slowly ran his fingers up the insides of her thighs before moving to the waist of her pants and pulling them down. He knelt on the steps between her thighs and pushed her legs apart. He then grinned wickedly as he bent his head under her skirt._

_She fought against raising her hips at the first feel of his breath between her thighs. Yet she didn't have to move; he did it for her. He eased his hands under her ass to adjust her hips to where he wanted her. When she whimpered softly, she felt him laugh against her as he kissed the crease where her thigh met her most feminine of places. Then, his tongue lightly played with her clit before he took it into his mouth and she could no longer prevent herself from voicing her pleasure. He stroked his fingers lightly up and down her slit a few times before finally slipping two into her, starting a rhythm to match the motions of his tongue. Jareth knew the right ways to elicit moans from her with her four favorite L's: Long, Lavish, Leonine Licking._

And damn if that isn't when Cassie smacked her awake.

* * *

Sarah looked at herself in the mirror as she braided her hair in random places and staggered heights. She then took the wire of a clothes hanger she had straightened and cut to the desired length and wove it into some of the braids so they stood out, defying gravity. She then placed bright orange ribbons to the tops and bottoms of each braid and extra ribbons to the braids with the wires to keep them from falling out. Anyone not knowing her profession would find her look atrocious, but it went with the personal she was portraying. For finishing touches, she smiled as big as she could to get her lips away from her teeth as she brought a cotton swab to dry any moisture off them. Then she took a bottle of black tooth enamel stage makeup and started painting random teeth with an application brush. This gave the stage effect that she was missing teeth. She did two teeth up top and one on the bottom, giving about three coats of the black liquid, then turned on the blow dryer provided by the hotel to help the paint dry quicker. Wearing makeup or lipstick was out of the question unless she really wanted to look like a wet mess onstage.

Sarah loved her anti-beauty routine. She was sure that her actress mother would be appalled. Her step-mother actually watched her doing it for the local fair when she came home, complaining the whole time, whining about how beautiful she was and how terrible it was she let her beauty go to waste. Sarah didn't care that they thought she could get more refined roles elsewhere. In theatrical roles, it was the character that was remembered, not always the actor or actress that played them. In the fair, she was her own person. No one else was Peaches, and no one could take that away from her.

Another thing that made "Peaches" unique was her costume. She wore an ivory peasant blouse and orange bloomers under her coral and pear green corset with a calico skirt of brown, green, and orange. The clothes were light weight and didn't retain water. The corset was not tight; there was no need to show off her assets for the show. Personality, not sex appeal, was the goal. Otherwise, with how much she got soaked, she knew she could win if it were a wet T-shirt competition. But honestly, Cassie would win since she had bigger assets.

Cassie was also preparing for their act in a similar fashion. She had dyed her hair from her natural brunette to a strawberry blonde. Her costume were shades of red and brown, with burgundy ribbons in her hair. She wanted blue eyes instead of her brown but complained that she couldn't stand to touch her own eye, so she just stuck with what God gave her. To enhance the pun of her stage name, her costume colors were reds and burgundy shades, to go with the "Flo" of the Crimson Tide. Cassie loved getting a rise out of making the audience uncomfortable and nervous with her period and women's time of month jokes. She liked getting a rise out of her roommate, too.

"So, Sarah, another interesting dream last night?" Cassie teased as Sarah was finished and moved to sip on her coffee.

Sarah swallowed hard and couldn't hide her blush, "Sorry about that."

"It must have been a very good dream; I don't think I've ever seen you turn that red before. So sexy dream." Cassie wiggled her eyebrows.

Sarah turned even more flustered, "You do know no one can control what they dream, right?"

"Yeah, but they usually dream from experiences and desires. And from the tone of your moans, you were very much enjoying whatever it was you were dreaming."

Sarah said nothing but couldn't stop the smile from growing.

"When is the last time you've had sex? I have never once seen you with a guy in the three years we've been roommates. I know you said you had a boyfriend you're saving yourself for, but I've never seen you with anyone. I was starting to think you were celibate. But your hot dream sounded..."

Sarah could feel her neck turning red, unable to stop the blushing from spreading. "I'm not celibate. Please, just drop it."

"Oh my goodness, Peaches. You are blushing so much, it's like you're breaking out in a rash!"

On days they were to perform, Cassie called Sarah "Peaches" so as to not mess up and call her by her real name during their performance. They had finally decided on Cassie's stage name, a way for them to play on the dessert theme of "Peaches and Cream." Cassie had promised that Sarah could be the one to give her a stage name, and Sarah found it in the strangest of places, a dessert. A friend from the NY Ren Faire introduced them to a Danish dessert, Rodgrod med Flode, which was basically stewed berries chilled then topped with sweet cream. "Flode" was the Danish word for cream, and pronounced "flo", so on the signage it would say "Peaches & Flode" and in the show they made fun of how no one could figure out how to pronounce "Flode" so she was just "Flo."

Sarah grabbed her duffle bag of props for the fair and headed for the door. "Come on, Flo. Let's grab a taxi."

They were thrilled that their show went over well with the Florida audience. Sometimes it was hard to read a crowd and know what to say to get them to participate. It was hard to tell when a joke would be received the same way in different parts of the country. In the fairs at home, it was easy to use jokes about politics or Broadway, but that might not go over as well with crowds not familiar with that culture. So Cassie rewrote some of the jokes to be about theme parks with Castles and tourism; that had been a good move. The tips at the end of their skit were generous.

* * *

Being tactful was not one of Sir Didymus's gifts. He might have had a keen sense of smell for things of magic, he might be brave and loyal, but observant and timely he was not.

When Jareth awoke that morning, he was a bit heart sick. He was sure Sarah's reaction was to the affirmative that she was willing to become his wife, but the words had never left her lips. And then something in her world had abruptly taken her from him. He had no reason to fear that ill will had befallen her; it wouldn't be the first time that she had been awoken mid-dream, especially by her current bosom companion. Sarah complained about Cassandra very little and whenever he observed them together, they were rather compatible, enough to both live and work together.

He had observed Cassandra when he ventured in his avian form to watch over Sarah. He wasn't sure if he liked Cassandra as he disapproved of her leading Sarah to her current method of acting which consisted of crude jokes, lewd touches, and low necklines. Visiting above, he had observed their show and how men and women would place payment in Sarah's cleavage or folds of her waistband after her performance. Sarah assured him it was all in good fun and that it was just an act; her heart was still his even if she kissed a few men on stage. He did notice that the kisses were chaste and overexaggerated, and none of the men stuck around after the finale as they went to find further entertainment provided by other acts. And he observed Sarah never showed any interest in them. It was just something to adapt to, letting Sarah find happiness in this form of expression.

He knew she thought portraying a washer woman, a character of lowly profession and base appearance would hide the vision she really was. He didn't understand why she would want to conceal her naturally voluptuous beauty under the untidy hair, loose clothing, and false teeth. He nightly tried to show her she was everything Peaches was not. And it was because of him proving her value to him that Cassie had been waking Sarah as of late. After its continual occurrence, Jareth asked Sarah if she was being harmed and she had to explain that she vocalized her pleasure in her sleep. This, of course, fueled his pride.

But having not had the dream last long enough this night to get a firm answer from Sarah ate at his soul. He didn't know when the next dream would bring them together for confirmation of Sarah's reply. It was going to take a lot of mental strength to be patient. He would have to find something to distract himself from dwelling on it. Perhaps now would be the best time to actually meet with the dignitaries from the Fae kingdom who had stayed the night and provide his sincere apologies for declining their offer to marry one of their princesses. He was sure their offer was a political move to obtain trade for bog water and that his refusal would not lead to them declaring war against him. He could easily still make a trade agreement without placing himself as a part of the bargain. The Labyrinth could afford to lose a few hundred gallons of the bog anyway. Few knew the Bog of Eternal Stench was actually the digestive system of the Labyrinth itself, or more precisely its anus. As putrid as the refuse may be, it was still very potent with magic, which then could be used to fertilize magical crops. In trade, Jareth could obtain a fresh flock of chickens, with which the Goblins would find great amusement and many delicious meals, if they could catch them.

He found the Fae dignitaries eating breakfast in the dining hall, having been attended by the goblins. Thankfully, some goblins weren't always destructive and could be good stewards if they put their minds to it. These more level headed goblins also tended to be female. If the dignitaries were offended by such creatures serving them, they did not show it. He knew his kingdom did not have the fineries of other larger kingdoms, but he was not going to feel degradation for something he could not help. Besides, the Labyrinth held more magic than all other kingdoms combined, which is why so many tried to overtake it. They were no match for its power nor the cunning of its king.

It was while he attempted to begin the delicate conversation that the canine knight loudly made his presence known. The knight looked as though he had run the entire way from his abode in the Bog of Eternal Stench, on his own two (or four) feet as he was sans his noble steed.

"Your Majesty!" Sir Didymus came to a swift halt at Jareth's side yet spoke as though he was trying to reach someone across the other side of the room.

Jareth apologized to his guests while giving a stern eye to the knight, "Didymus, is the reason for this interruption a matter of life or death?"

"Er, no." The knight looked for the first time to the others who sat at the table with equally stern glances towards him. He stated more discreetly, "Yet it is brief. I hath never received such a brief message to convey from Lady Sarah."

At hearing her name, Jareth's heart skipped a beat. He took a deep breath and turned away from his guests lest his expression showed anything more than indifference. "Proceed."

"She merely told me to convey to you "Yes." I do not know why, other than she said she did not want you to have to wait for her answer and that you would know what that means."

Jareth's heart did a funny jolt in his chest and a joy swelled from deep within. He wanted to climb to the tallest tower in the castle and shout over his land the reason for his joy. Yet he could tell no one. But he did have a new request of his Fae visitors, a commission, for he had no jewelers in his kingdom.

"Please inform her to meet me in the forest near her accomodations at dawn tomorrow. I'll meet her by the mushroom stump."

Didymus nodded curiously, "Tomorrow, dawn. Mushroom stump. It will be done presently."

* * *

Sarah was startled when she turned on the light in the hotel room to find the knight sitting upon her bed. She quickly grabbed him and carried him into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Didymus, what are you doing here? Cassie could have seen you!" She whispered strongly.

Didymus had lost his words for a moment, because he almost didn't recognize Sarah. She was still in her Washing Well Wench attire and makeup. "His majesty wanted me to give you his reply right away. I was only obeying his command."

Sarah sighed more gently. The king's response to her accepting his marriage proposal was very important, "Okay. What did he say?"

"He requests that you meet him tomorrow morn at dawn in the forest by the mushroom stump. Do you know where he intends?"

Sarah smiled and nodded. It was a place she had found a short ten minute walk from the hotel two days ago where a stump with tiny yellow mushrooms and fungus rings growing over it had fallen over a brook. She had been admiring the serenity of the spot when Jareth had found her. He had landed right next to her and she hadn't heard him, his wings were so quiet. "Yes, I know the spot. Thank you." She kissed his nose, "Now go."

That night, Sarah was disappointed she did not dream. She wanted to see Jareth's expression for herself but for the moment, she would just have to imagine it. As she drifted to sleep, she pondered if anything would change. She had already been Jareth's the moment he kissed her when she was sixteen, and if she was honest with herself, probably even before that.

Sarah tried to not jostle Cassie as she left the bed. She slipped on a pair of jeans over her night shirt, then put on a jacket and her sneakers before leaving to go meet Jareth in the woods. She also snagged her falconer's glove and tucked it into a pocket. Seeing how dark it was and remembering that Florida was known for poisonous snakes and prickly plants, she also grabbed a flashlight to help guide her path. When she got to the stump, it was just as the sun's light came over the horizon. Jareth must have beaten her there. Laying on top of the stump was a pouch of white leather. When she emptied the pouch in her hand, she couldn't move. A few tears rolled freely down her cheeks. With shaking fingers, she lifted the gift to her eyes. It was the most exquisite ring, a pear cut morganite stone of the deepest peach with perfect clarity, surrounded by a circle of small diamonds set in rose gold. Sarah immediately put it on her left ring finger. She then set her eyes to the trees above, looking for him. She was saddened when she didn't spot him. Maybe he had just dropped the ring off and couldn't stay.

A movement out of the corner of her eye made her turn and she nearly jumped at seeing the owl on the stump next to her; she hadn't heard him fly over. She sat down next to him and held out her hand, showing him that the ring fit.

"Thank you. It's beautiful. Yes. Yes, I will marry you."

He hopped upon her lap; he felt like nothing, his body was so light, although she could feel the sharpness of his talons through her jeans. He nuzzled his beak between her breasts; if it weren't the natural height of him sitting on her lap and the only way for him to embrace her, she would have thought he was doing it on purpose. He probably was. He then moved to nudge the silk sack for her to look inside it further. She picked it up and found a handwritten note was inside.

"Precious, when next we meet, we'll wed. You cannot imagine how I long to be your husband. I have faith that we will be together beyond our dreams. Either way, I am yours forever. "

She pulled out the falconer's glove and put it on her left hand; the new ring got caught a moment and she adjusted the covering to slip her finger fully in, then urged Jareth to sit upon the glove. Sarah looked into his glossy obsidian eyes, then kissed the feathers between his eyes, "I'm yours forever. We wed next we dream."

* * *

A loathing began to fester in Jareth's chest. He anticipated the next dream so much, to have Sarah become his wife, that he was beginning to hate the waiting. Two weeks. A fortnight without union with her was grating on his soul. The words he wanted to vow to her played constantly in his mind, but they also changed daily. He wanted his words to be eloquent but not flowery, grand but not mawkish. And the setting he wanted to have the event changed just as frequently. Should it be in the throne room because she will be his queen and it would be where they will have their official ceremony some day? Or should it be in the ballroom, a place of beauty? Or should it be in the garden he imagined for her-but no because it was also a place of sadness for the monument of her deceased pet. He wanted to kick himself for being so indecisive.

If he had his way, they would just skip all the formalities. As she acknowledged, he had claimed her already. She told him she would have no other, to which he trusted. Nothing about their lives was going to change if they did or did not have a ceremony. She still wouldn't be physically with him. The dreams would still be chaotic in their timing. Yet he also felt that she needed to see how he wanted to honor her. Him officially giving himself to her would be his way of showing her how much she meant to him.

When she was willing to give him up, he realized he wasn't willing to do the same. Had she been the one to tell him someone had asked for her hand, he would have immediately flown above, found the man and torn his tongue and eyes out with his talons, possibly eating them as he went. No one could have his Sarah. Yet she had been selfless and thought of his kingdom first, willing to degrade herself for the sake of those in his care. If he hadn't been so in love with her before that moment, that was the tipping point; he had to have her.

He knew he should have asked for her hand when they were first reunited. But he had refrained, still fearing that one day she would leave him for someone who could better fulfill her needs. She said she wanted children; that was something he couldn't give her unless they were physically together. He didn't want her feeling stifled through tying herself to him. Yet she said yes. She wanted him even if all they could have were dreams.

He forced himself to focus on his duties. Writing correspondence for negotiations on trade, the occasional wanderer as this time of year was a lull for wishers, and watching the goblin guard train gave him something to do other than obsessing over his desires.

"Um, Your Majesty?"

Hoggle came to him while he was observing the morning sparring session of the guards. The king did not turn to acknowledge the dwarf, "Yes, Hoggle?"

"Sarah was wondering, that is if you're willing to...she wants ya' to have this."

That did make Jareth turn to the gardener. He found Hoggle had his hand outstretched, a metal circlet in his palm.

"She said she knows you wears gloves all the time so she understands if you won't wears it." Hoggle boldly added, "But I say you'd better wears it or it'd break her heart."

Jareth cocked his head at the challenge but said nothing as he started to remove his left glove, then took the ring from Hoggle's hand.

"She said she didn't know what size to get ya', so if it is too small she hoped ya' could magic it to fit right."

Before placing it on his hand, Jareth took the time to examine the design. The band was of white gold on which sat a singular stone, the same hue and pear shape as the one he had given her, a deep peach blush. It was encompassed by the symbol of his station which was gold in contrast. Then etched along the edge of the band on each side of the stone was the infinity symbol which was in the center of the medallion on his pendant. It was exquisite. As Sarah feared, it was too small, but with minimal use of magic, he adjusted the size as he eased it into the place it would forever remain.

"Tell her I am humbled by her gift. I shall never remove it." He studied the ring on his hand a moment, flexing his fingers to get a feel for it before placing his glove back on.

"Jareth?"

He looked down in surprise at the dwarf using his given name. "What?"

"I want Sarah to be happy. You make her happy. But a queen can't be happy for long when separated from her king. Sarah won't ask it, but I will. You should let her wish her sister…"

"Hoggle. Stop talking, now, or your next breath will be taken under the waters of the Bog. _Do_ you understand?"

The dwarf jumped and took a step back at the fury in Jareth's eyes, but because of Sarah, he had gained courage enough to state his mind, "You're miserable with her not here. I'm unhappy she's not here. If the easiest way is for her to wish Lillie away then…"

Jareth made the dwarf vanish from his sight. He did not make good on his threat to have Hoggle swim in the Bog of Eternal Stench, but he made sure the dwarf would be grateful that he only had to smell it. Sarah would never forgive him if her friend smelled too bad to be around.

The prospect of letting Sarah wish Lillie to the goblins had been a temptation since the announcement of the child's conception. And now that the child had been born, the temptation was even more enticing. Years of research done already, hours of testing his magic, and still he had found no solution save Sarah making a wish. If Sarah ran for her sister and lost, he would be able to prevent her from becoming a goblin and they could raise her with them Underground; the magic of the Labyrinth would make Karen, Robert and Toby never remember Lillie existed. But Jareth did not want Sarah to have such a diabolic deed on her conscience. He did not want their happiness to be founded on an act of evil.

That night, laying in his bed, Jareth stared at the ring in the glow of the firelight. He surmised she had it commissioned by the same craftsman that created her locket. It was fine work, dare he admit more fine than the Elven made ring he had given her. His blinks began to become longer and he started to doze off. Before he finally lost consciousness, he felt the beating of his heart increasing in excitement as he felt this would be the night they would wed.

* * *

_Petals fell from the flowery trees overhead, the setting sun glowed golden over the shimmering clear waters of the opulent pool. Sarah had chosen this setting, for Jareth had never even considered it. He had brought her here one time during the week of their reunion; he had thought she was too preoccupied to notice anything other than him that time. It was fitting she chose this place for their eternal bonding._

_She was stunning in the dress he envisioned for her, a gown of white inspired from a visit he'd made with the queen of the Elven kingdom. Crimson lace adorned the bardot collar which aligned with her sternum, baring her shoulders. Instead of sleeves, a gossamer fabric draped from the top of each bicep, as if a cape softly flowed as a train behind her. Her long tresses were left down, slightly waved under a sheer veil edged with lace. Simple diamond studs were given so as to not take away from her locket and the bracelet he gave her, which he preferred she kept in this moment. Soft, silk slippers adorned her feet; he would have her barefoot but it would have hardly been fair. He himself had chosen to wear all black from his boots to his shirt, save for the crimson high-collared vest embroidered with black accents, the same shade of red as the sheets that adorned his bed. And he had silver and red streaks in his hair. For this, he wore no gloves._

_He felt something press into the palm of his right hand and he grasped around the hard, small object. He glanced down to find Sarah's ring in his hand. He raised his left hand to find his ring was gone and looked up to find Sarah grinning slyly, his ring held between her raised fingers._

" _I thought we could give each other our rings properly." She said as she slipped his ring on her pinky finger to hold it temporarily._

_He took her hands and kissed them in turn, then said, "I know it's traditional for the groom to give his vows first, but will you indulge me and take the lead?"_

" _Ooo, putting me on the spot." Sarah shook her shoulders then straightened them, "Okay." She gently rearranged their hands, taking his into hers, solidly looking into his eyes, "Every day I am without you is a day I live in pain, for my heart longs to ever be at your side. Being with you is the joy of my existence. You make me laugh. You make me feel loved and protected. You feed my soul. We met under less than admirable circumstances, but despite our differences, we have grown together in understanding and companionship. I promise to support you in the times you need comforting, to give you my thoughts should you ask for them, and to be a loving mother to our children when they come. We may only meet in our dreams for now, but forever you will be my husband."_

_He brought her wrist with the bracelet to his lips, his eyes showing his pride for her. "To be in your presence is to be alive. Without you, I live in shadow, for you are the light of my existence. Once upon a time, words were spoken that could have torn us apart had we not been willing to bend and chose to understand our true nature. You have been stubborn and reckless at times, as have I. But together we work to cultivate the best in each other. I have watched you blossom and thrive while we have been apart. I hope to continue to nurture your growth as we navigate the trials of our worlds together. I promise to be your strength in your times of sorrow, to provide for and protect you and our children, for they will come, and to honor you above all women, for you are eternally my queen."_

_Sarah moved to take his ring into her hand and placed it on his left ring finger, "I, Sarah Lynn Williams, take you, Jareth Tyton, to be my husband."_

_He reciprocated in kind and placed her ring on her finger, "And I, Jareth Tyton, King of the Goblins, take you, Sarah Lynn Williams, to be my wife and queen."_

_The kiss that sealed their bond lasted much longer and went deeper than it would had there been an audience._

_When they finally parted to breathe, Sarah hugged him to her. "I am so happy."_

_He kissed her temple, "As am I."_

" _So, um, how do I look? You are flawless."_

_He willed a tall gilded mirror to appear so Sarah could see his imagining. She stared breathless at her image, hardly believing the noble woman staring back was herself. Jareth wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to lean against his chest._

" _So, what do you think?" He asked._

" _Cassie always says I look like a goddess. This is one time I can believe her. Too bad she isn't here to see."_

" _I'm glad she isn't here to see it, because now it's all coming off." Jareth growled into her ear, causing her to laugh._

_Sarah shivered as Jareth's fingers worked open the buttons on the back of her gown, placing open mouth kisses on her skin as it was exposed, inch by inch. He went slowly, until he reached the last of the buttons at the curve of her spine. He then returned his lips to the side of her neck as he slid his fingertips over the skin of her shoulders, going under the lacey collar of the dress to push it down as he moved his hands forward over her chest. He firmly took her breasts in the palms of his hands and pulled her to fully lean back against his torso._

_Sarah turned her head and kissed the underside of his jaw, the only part of him she could reach until he bent his head to meet her lips. She gave a low moan in her throat as her husband began to knead her breasts with firmer pressure, feeling her nipples harden. Not taking his mouth from her, he continued to move his hands from her breasts to slide the dress further down her, his hands following the curve of her ass. He eased his fingers to glide along the creases where her hips met her thighs. She unconsciously wriggled her bottom when his fingers wouldn't go to where she craved, causing her to muffle frustration into their kisses._

_Jareth removed his lips from his flustered wife, giving a wicked grin at seeing how swollen her lips were from their kisses. He turned her around to face him and lowered himself to his knees; he had all intentions to make another part of her swollen. Finishing making the dress fall off her hips, he gazed at his prize. He had chosen her attire, after all, and he had given her no undergarments; he wondered if she'd noticed._

_He gazed up at the body before him; how did he get so blessed with this beautiful woman? She was perfect in his eyes, in every way. Pulling her forward to step out of the dress that had pooled at her feet, bringing her closer to him, his nose aligned with the curve of her belly just above where it met her protective curls. He caressed her ass as he pulled her forward, placing a kiss to the flesh above her womb. He ran his nose down her skin to the place hidden beneath her curls, pulling back only to extend his tongue to venture into her slit. At his first lick, she gasped and by the fourth dip of his tongue, she had gripped his head, flexing her fingers into his hair. She spread her feet apart so she could better angle her hips to give him access to her most sensitive of places. After eliciting hitching breaths and coos from her, Jareth felt emboldened. He grasped her clit between his lips, gently applying suction and differing pressure with his tongue, feeling for her reaction. She grasped his head tightly and almost lost her footing, her head going back, mouth agape in a silent cry. Placing one hand around her inner thigh to steady her, he pulled her closer into his mouth, his tongue ever working on her folds while he brought up two fingers from his other hand to piston inside her. He would have let her come to completion, but soon after his fingers had penetrated her, she stepped back._

_He looked at her curiously as she placed her hands on his shoulders and lowered herself onto her knees. Wordlessly, she eased her hands down the front of his chest, her fingers working the buttons of his vest. He then understood she'd only stopped him so that she could reciprocate; he'd almost let himself worry she'd moved away because he'd done something to displease her. Instead, she just wanted him on equal ground; naked so as to better touch him. He let her remove his clothes as he had done her, a longer process since he had on more layers. She didn't seem to mind as she idled a moment to pull his mouth to hers again, ever working to relieve him of his clothes. He only assisted to ease his arms through the sleeves of his shirt or to raise his knees and feet to remove his boots and breeches. As he did so, he placed a hand on her shoulder to anchor himself from losing balance as he removed the last of his clothing. The gaze of her eyes as she took in his naked form reminded him of what he must have looked like the first time she bared herself to him: sheer wonder. This was far from the first time they had been nude together, but this was the most meaningful day in their relationship, the day they vowed that the body they saw before them would be the only body they would please and receive pleasure from._

_She exhaled and smiled at him before moving to kneel closer, cupping his cheek and pulling him down to kiss her again. He danced his tongue against hers, eliciting a low groan from deep within her throat. With her eyes closed, she eased her hand down his neck, slowly over his sternum, then continued down, feeling along his skin until it reached the flesh she sought. When she found it, she gently wrapped her fingers around his stiff cock. The moment she gripped his girth, he inhaled through his nose and moaned into her mouth. She stroked his cock steadily, the foreskin moving with her motion, while her thumb grazed over the swollen head at every pass. He grasped her neck one-handed, while the other placed butterfly touches down her back, coming to settle on her ass, his fingers alternating between kneading or gripping in reaction to her motions._

_Sarah pulled away from their kiss and watched him; Jareth could barely keep his eyes on hers as he instinctively wanted to close them, focusing on what her hands were doing. With her other hand she explored the feel of his chest. She lightly grazed the nail of her index finger over each nipple before leaning forward to place her lips over one. As her mouth licked and pulled against his nipple, she played with the fine golden hairs over his sternum. She smiled against him as he started to gyrate his hips in time with the hand pleasuring him. Catching his eyes, she grinned wickedly as she licked her way down his stomach, then slid the tip of her tongue into the dip of his belly button, knowing he was sensitive there. As expected, he gasped and thrust his hips faster with the motions of her hand. Her mouth continued down the coarser line of hair that trailed below his belly button until she reached the golden curls crowning his cock. She then mouthed his cock and enveloped the tip a moment before slicking her tongue over it. All the while, she continued to pump him with one hand as her other gently cradled the sack at the base of him, fondling and squeezing, gauging his reaction for what amount of pressure felt best. Altering her hold, she used both hands and mouth to stimulate him, rubbing her tongue over the head while steadily priming him with her fists. She grinned when she gazed up at him; his eyes were closed, his breathing becoming more staggered._

_Before she could blink, Sarah found herself being pushed onto her back, the fabric of her wedding gown the only thing cushioning her against the cerulean grass below. Jareth practically breathed her in as he again claimed her mouth. He eased her thighs apart so he could fit between them and swiftly guided his cock into her. She instantly wrapped her legs behind him and moved her hips in time with the rhythm he created. His hands came up to tangle in her hair, holding her against him; his mouth ravaged hers as he drove his cock into her._

_Sensing his climax was nearly imminent, to delay his release he flipped onto his back and set Sarah astride his hips, letting her choose how to take her pleasure. He was enraptured by the feel of her soft breasts rubbing against the skin of his chest as she leaned down to kiss him. Not yet taking him in, she rocked her hips against him for a few minutes, simply enjoying feeling their bodies touch. She then sat up, intensely capturing his gaze. Sarah hardly blinked as she reached her hand between them to position his cock and pushed down to take him within._

_Whereas Jareth was slow and methodical in his movements, Sarah was quick and full of energy in a way he couldn't match, and he loved it. Watching the way her breasts bounced in time with the motions of her hips as she writhed caused him to climax, the visual stimulation overwhelming his senses. Sarah continued her bouncing motions despite feeling his body jerk with his release. She reached her hand down to where Jareth's shaft entered her and found the nub of nerves at the juncture of her folds. It didn't take her very long to bring herself to her own release. She collapsed down upon him, breathing heavily and smiling at feeling the rise and fall of his chest beneath her._

_As Sarah rested her head on Jareth's chest, she fought the urge to fall asleep in her sleep after their lovemaking. "Now that we are married, it got me thinking. We've known each other for seven years and there are still things we don't know about one another."_

_"What brought on this line of thinking?" His voice thrummed against her ear._

_"Donohue. It's a TV show where people talk about life issues and are given relationship advice. Does anything scare you?" Sarah asked._

_"One would be a fool to not have caution towards certain aspects of life, but for a monarch to speak of their worries aloud is dangerous. One never knows who could be listening or how what is said can be used as a weapon."_

_"But this is a dream. Only I would hear it, and maybe the Labyrinth. I thought you said it wanted to protect you."_

_"It does. I am simply not accustomed to admitting my imperfections, and to a monarch, having fears is a gratuitous flaw."_

_"So, what are you afraid of?" She prompted. "As your wife, I want to be able to emotionally support you."_

_"And to do that, you feel you should know what I am afraid of?" When he felt her nod against him, he sighed. "Fine, then. There is only one thing that has brought me nightmares, one thing that puts terror in my soul, and that is losing you. I fear the day the dreams will end. I wish with all my being that you could find a way to finally be with me."_

_"That's my fear too." Sarah replied, hugging him tighter to her._

* * *

Having a headache was something Sarah was not used to. Cassie told her Ryan had migraines that were triggered by light or smells, but what Sarah was feeling wasn't incapacitating, so that wasn't the cause. She wondered if her head pain was from dehydration or lack of sleep due to a heavy study course this final semester. So she started carrying a canteen of water with her to classes and packing a bag of grapes and almonds for energy. Then mild cramping started and weird white stuff started coming out of her girly parts. If she got bruises during her dreams, did that mean she could get an STD too?

Cassie noticed other things, like Sarah was hungry all the time and was sleeping a lot more than usual. When they went clothes shopping, she bought a pair of jeans a size bigger. And she was getting up to go to the bathroom multiple times in the middle of the night if not to wretch, to pee. And it was too frequent to be just food poisoning or drinking too much. What tipped her the most was when she brought home Chinese takeout, usually Sarah's favorite, and Sarah wouldn't eat it because it smelled funny.

"Sarah, hon...when was your last period?" Cassie asked when Sarah said she had heartburn after eating cereal.

Sarah stared at her roommate and forgot to breathe a moment. It had been over two months. "You can't be serious."

Cassie nodded. "I have a pregnancy test in my drawer. I went off the pill once Ryan proposed, so I have a few. Do you want one?"

Subconsciously, Sarah must have nodded because that's what she felt herself physically doing.

Cassie reentered the kitchen with the small package in her hand, "Do you know how to use this?"

Sarah shook her head as she took it, her hand shaking. Cassie explained what to do and Sarah excused herself to go to the bathroom. With one hand on the test kit and the other grasping her pendant, she looked down at the ring on her finger, then into her own eyes, trying to decide what to do. Everything about how she'd been feeling in recent weeks clicked and what she held in her hand would either confirm or dash her hopes. She peeled open the package, did her business, washed her hands, then returned to the kitchen. She placed the test on the table and stood looking down at it.

"Sarah, sit down. You're as pale as a ghost." Cassie said with concern.

Sarah numbly did as her friend said. Cassie had set an egg timer on the table as soon as Sarah opened the bathroom door. A few minutes in silence later, it dinged.

"I can't look." Sarah whispered.

When Cassie asked if she could look, Sarah nodded. Cassie didn't know if she should be happy or sad for Sarah; she had never seen her friend in shock before. So she tried to keep her voice neutral. "It's positive."

This is what she wanted, wasn't it? What she'd wished for for almost a year. But she never imagined doing it alone. She had thought she would be with Jareth by now.

Tears started streaming down Sarah's face, yet she did not cry. She clutched at her pendant again, her free hand going down over her lower abdomen. "I'm going to be a mom. I didn't think it possible."

"Is this a good cry?" Cassie asked.

Sarah only exhaled a laugh and nodded.

"Do you know who the father is?"

Taking a deep breath, Sarah decided it was time to tell Cassie the truth. She sniffled and wiped her eyes as she tried to calm herself. "You remember last year when I met the owl in the woods and got ticked off when you scared it off." Sarah lifted up her hand to show her wedding ring, "That was Jareth, my husband."

Cassie laughed, "I think you've watched Ladyhawke one too many times and let your fairytale classes get to your head." When Sarah didn't try to fight her on it, not even a rebuttal, Cassie scoffed, "You're serious?"

"Very. In some place in the Universe, magic is real. Goblins exist. And I am married to their king."

Cassie stared at her before saying calmly, "I have known you for three years, and though this isn't the first time I've worried for you, this is the first time you're scaring me. You do realize what you are saying sounds crazy, right?"

Sarah held out her right hand and pointed to a mark on her palm, "Look at this."

Cassie took Sarah's hand and brought it closer to her face so she could see it. "It's a piece of glitter."

"Touch it." Sarah offered.

Cassie rubbed her thumb over it, expecting for the piece of glitter to be knocked off, "I don't feel anything, but the sparkle is there."

"That is a scar from where a fairy bit me."

"A fairy." Cassie got up to pace the room.

Sarah summarized wishing Toby away, making friends on her journey, beating the Goblin King at his own game, meeting with him in dreams where they went from acquaintances to lovers. How she was unable to return to the Labyrinth through the mirror but her friends could come to her. How through her words, Sarah unknowingly had confined the Goblin King to his owl form when he was physically near her. And how no matter what, she would not wish another soul away to be with her king.

"It's an elaborate, fascinating story, Sarah. I'm sure you could sell a book about it. But it just can't be real." Cassie tried to reason with her.

Sarah sighed, "Hoggle, Ludo, Didymus. I need you."

As much as Sarah could explain with words, nothing would solidify it more than with undeniable proof. Of course, Jareth couldn't come and flash his crystal balls, but her trio of friends could. It would be the only way for Cassie to suspend her disbelief.

"Now, I don't want you to tell them I'm pregnant. I don't want them knowing before Jareth. Right now, you and I are the only people in both worlds who know. Promise."

Cassie indulged her friend, "Of course."

"Hey, Sarah. Woah!" Both Hoggle and Cassie jumped at seeing each other.

"Oh my god, he's real." Cassie said when she reached out her hand to push Hoggle's shoulder.

"'Course I'm real. Who are you?"

Sarah made the introductions, "Hoggle, you can trust Cassie. She knows my story."

Cassie warbled on her feet, "I think I need to sit down."

Ludo and Sir Didymus arrived a few minutes later as well. Sarah was excited that Ludo had brought one of his offspring with him, the one with fur the same shade as Sarah's hair. His young were nearly three years old, so technically it wasn't a baby any more, more like a toddler. It was a female he had named "Sarah too." Sarah instantly loved "#2" as the little one immediately hugged her when Sarah bent to meet her. She was as tall as Sarah's hip and very strong. This was the first time someone new from the Labyrinth had ventured to her world; she hadn't considered it was possible.

Cassie watched the reunion with wonder. Sure, they worked at Ren Faires where people talked about magic all the time, but they didn't think it was really real. But right in front of her was the impossible.

"Well, that explains the random glitter." Cassie said in jest after Sarah's companions had gone. Then her bemused expression turned serious, "We have to get you to the Labyrinth. You can't have your baby here. You need to be there."

"Cass, I've tried for nearly seven years. Something is preventing me from going back."

"But you said you haven't wished again. We could find someone horrible the world won't miss, like a politician." Cassie suggested thoughtfully.

"What type of life could I have after that? Jareth and I agree, I can't wish. Our happiness can't be at the pain of someone else. We won't have that stain our marriage or mar our kingdom."

"That's right! You're a queen. A queen who plays at being a wench as her day job. You've been a queen this whole time I've known you, haven't you?"

"Technically, I've only been a queen two months. But, I've been in a monogamous relationship with Jareth since I was eighteen, so to him I've been his queen since then."

At Cassie's suggestion, Sarah went to the gynecologist to verify how far along she was. Turns out she was at eleven or twelve weeks, which means she was pregnant before she got married. During the ultrasound, Sarah couldn't help but to cry happy tears at hearing the faint sound of her baby's beating heart.

* * *

Sarah didn't know why she had this irrational feeling that she couldn't tell her own husband he was going to be a father. Telling him without there being a way for him to see his child would just be agonizing for him. She felt deep in her soul that not telling him was what she needed to do. Being three months along, she still had at least two months before she started noticeably showing anyway, enough time for her to truly decide.

Also a sketch I did of Peaches...I had a limited point to the pencil I was using, so the facial features are not to my liking, but you get the idea. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN2: Thanks goes to AngelGlass and Bferg for creating photos of Sarah's wedding dress for me. I wish I had such skills! I did include sketches of the rings and Sarah's bracelet from the previous chapter that I did. Also, a few days ago my work told me I will be furloughed indefinitely so I have decided to move back home and help raise my nephews while everyone has to work and they have to do school virtually. So, I am not sure how long it will be before chapter 6 is out, but I do have a majority of chapter 6 written!


	6. The Art of Unintentional Misdirection (Finding Joy in a Time of Forced Silence)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I continue to be blessed with the editing talents of Greenchimes. A lot of this will be about the realities of pregnancy and the struggles of still having to live life day to day. I officially was let go from my job, being one of the 28K at Walt Disney World the company had to lay off. I was there for 18 magic filled years. I hold no grudges and know it had to be done. So writing this story has brought me joy in a time of great sadness. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are most welcome/sought after/begged for!! I really would like to know what you are liking/disliking about this story.

Life didn't stop just because Sarah discovered hers was going to change. Bills still needed paid on the apartment, plays still needed performing for her Minor, she and Cassie were pre-booked to perform the New Jersey Ren Faire, and writing her thesis for her degree had to happen if she wanted to graduate that semester. And now on top of that, she needed to find time to fit in visits to the ob-gyn every few weeks. Time wasn't slowing down to help her figure things out.

The next dream with Jareth came a little over a week after Sarah's discovery, which just happened to be at the end of her first trimester. Her stomach was weak, not from pregnancy hormones, but from nervous worry. She loved Jareth desperately, even more so after becoming his wife, yet she wasn't able to tell him her secret. Being in his presence after finding out-it was too soon to tell him anyway, she told herself. She was still in the weeks that complications showed up and pregnancies could be lost, so better to stay silent and not cause him unnecessary heartache should something happen. Better to wait until at least when the baby can survive outside the womb. She was excited to tell him and yet terrified at the same time. Plus, even thinking about telling him made her dizzy and sick to her stomach...or was that still morning sickness?

She distracted herself from the temptation of telling him by devoting herself to him, especially when he took notice of her racing heart. If he could tell such a small change in her from her thoughts alone affecting her body, how would she ever be able to hide the changes that would be happening to her because of the baby?

_Jareth brushed her hair behind her shoulder as she sat atop him, her hands on his chest to steady her as he lay beneath her. She was staring down at him but looking right through him as her thoughts stewed in her mind. He wondered if he had done something to make her hesitant to take him within her. "Sarah, you're trembling like a flower. We don't have to do this."_

_Her eyes snapped into focus with his and she squinted as she played back in her head what he had said and blurted, "I can."_

_Her eyes widened and she started to blush at realizing what she unconsciously had answered aloud. She had asked her ob-gyn earlier that week if being intimate while pregnant was still possible and was happy to learn that many women had healthy sex lives even up until giving birth. So it just came out as her automatic response._

_He chuckled at her expression, his fingers flexing as he grasped her thighs as she straddled him, "I'm glad, but if you aren't up for it, we can stop."_

_Sarah smiled softly and leaned down to kiss him as she eased herself onto him and started a steady rhythm, whispering heavily against his lips, "I'm fine."_

_She had thought that maybe sex would feel different being pregnant, but it was the same amazing as usual. And being normal with him afterwards was easy because he was easy to talk with normally. She didn't know why she had psyched herself out._

_To get his mind off thinking of her or asking her questions as he held her against him after their coupling, for she knew he had a curious mind when he felt something was off with her, she sought to distract him by making him talk about himself._

_"You know my birthday is next week, but I don't know yours. I feel bad for not asking about it before now, but when is your birthday? You always celebrate mine, but now that I am your wife, it is something I'd like to know." She let her fingers dance over the fine blonde hairs on his chest._

_Jareth sounded a bit saddened but bemused, "I know Above, 1796 was the year of my birth, but I've not given much thought on the day."_

_"You have never celebrated your birthday?"_

_"Well, no. There hasn't been a need."_

_"No need? Jareth, you're alive. That's enough."_

_"No one else has cared." He shrugged. "It doesn't matter."_

_It pained her soul that he didn't find himself worthy of being recognized for his life. She raised herself and lifted her hand to caress his face, forcing him to look at her, "You matter. If you don't know the day, you could just pick one."_

_"I suppose I could ask my mother." He suggested thoughtfully._

_Sarah nodded and lowered her head back to his chest. "Thank you. I would celebrate your life every day, but I fear it would fan your ego."_

_He laughed, "One day a year is sufficient. But truly, it isn't necessary."_

_"Yes, it is." She snuggled into him, "You are important to me and I want to celebrate your existence."_

Days later in their next dream, he informed her that his mother gave birth to him on a rainy Monday, June 13th.

* * *

It seemed as soon as Sarah found out she was pregnant, cravings hit her hard, and they only got stranger as the weeks went on. Baby Tyton wanted her to eat things sweet and salty together. Cream cheese with brown sugar spooned onto it tasted very close to cheesecake. Pickles dipped in caramel sauce was another favorite snack. Canned sardines with a handful of leftover candy corn from last Halloween also hit the spot.

Before being pregnant, Sarah would have never seen herself eating food combinations a goblin would concoct. French fries and potato chips were also fueling the desire for carbohydrates. Cassie was quick to get on to Sarah to be mindful of how too much sodium could cause her blood pressure to rise, which would be bad for her and the baby.

Also for some reason, Sarah couldn't get enough eggs. Hardboiled, poached, scrambled, if it came from a chicken embryo, she would eat it as long as she also had hot spicy salsa on it. There was sadness with her food choices too, for foods she had once loved before the baby, she now utterly despised. With beloved Chinese cuisine, she could eat an egg roll and lo mein noodles, but she hated eating her previous staple of beef broccoli. Meat in general turned her stomach. Why was her body being so stupid; didn't a baby need better nutrition to grow?

Sarah thought that if Cassie hadn't noticed she was pregnant, she herself wouldn't have even known until maybe school was over, minus the cravings and slight solid feel to her lower abdomen. She only had morning sickness the week Cassie gave her the pregnancy test, which Sarah would have just thought was a flu strain or food poisoning. Also, other than gaining six pounds, little else with her body had changed.

The dreams were more frequent too, making every kiss, every loving caress that Jareth gave her harder to not tell him of their baby. But the moment she would start to tell him, a sense of dread would compel her to remain silent, as well as a pain in her chest that felt like intense heartburn. It was irrational and insane; she loved him so much and knew he would be an amazing father, but the words would never come. She couldn't even bring herself to tell her faithful trio lest they tell Jareth. It was as if something was preventing her from telling him; it made no sense.

Because of her intuition that the Labyrinth was behind keeping Baby Tyton a secret, Sarah attempted to trick it by writing a letter confessing her pregnancy. She tried to have one of her companions give it to Jareth, thinking that maybe she just couldn't tell him directly. Yet sure enough, through mysterious circumstances, the letter never reached him. But it wasn't from a lack of trying.

The first attempt had been when Hoggle, Didymus and Ludo came to visit at her call. She wanted to catch up with their lives, for she hadn't seen them since the day she discovered she was pregnant and they had met Cassie. Ever since they had learned that she was married to their king, Sir Didymus insisted that they bow to her and refer to her as "your majesty." Hoggle just laughed, for he didn't see Sarah any differently. Ludo stopped calling her by her name and started referring to her as "Queenie." Sarah groaned internally, feeling uncomfortable as she had hoped nothing would change between them.

"Come on, guys. I'm still me. I don't want any bowing or groveling. I'm Sarah, that's it."

"As my lady commands." Sir Didymus reluctantly agreed.

"So. Anything new with you all?" Sarah asked.

"Sir Hoggle made the most savory mushroom soup the other day. It doth warm my heart that he would share it with me." Didymus stated.

Hoggle actually blushed at the compliment, "Well, I weren't going to be able to eat it all. I made too much."

"And Brother Ludo has begun teaching his young to call upon the stones of the Labyrinth." Didymus sounded like a proud uncle. "His pups are doing quite well, except for a few splashes of rocks which made a wave of Bog water wash over the new bridge. I had to wait days for it to dry before others were willing to traverse across it. I had little need to guard the bridge those days."

Sarah laughed as she patted Ludo's arm, "You are a good daddy."

"Ludo happy," the beast confirmed.

After conversing with them a bit more, Cassie came home. Even though Cassie was kind to them, they were uncomfortable being Above with anyone other than Sarah. They exchanged salutations, then they quickly dismissed themselves. It was as though some primal instinct wanted them to keep their existence secret still.

Sarah grasped Hoggle gently by the shoulder before he could leave, "Could you take this letter to Jareth for me? Please, don't read it. It's kind of personal."

She knew saying it was personal would guarantee that Hoggle wouldn't open it as he would probably assume it was full of mushy things, which it was. Plus, she didn't want him finding out about the baby before Jareth. She handed the envelope to her friend, who stared at it a moment before switching it between his hands.

"Anything you want me to tell him?" Hoggle asked after a moment.

Sarah shook her head, "What I have to say is all in the letter."

When he popped away back Underground, a cloud of glitter fell to the floor, as did the letter. Hoggle immediately returned and tried again to take the letter with him by stuffing it in his vest, but it was no use.

On the second attempt that week, Sarah hid the letter amongst a basket of Georgia peaches she had bought at the market. Ludo was the messenger this time; the peaches disappeared, the letter remained. Ludo wouldn't return to try again because in his first attempt, he landed near the shallows of the Bog, lucky that only the long fur of his tail touched the smelly liquid. Sir Didymus helped him to cut off the offending fur, then went to tell Sarah what had happened. Ludo was too scared to try to help her again in case something worse happened.

After the third unsuccessful attempt, Sarah stopped trying as she did not want her companions to get hurt. Sir Didymus had been brave enough to attempt to arrive with the letter directly into the throne room of the castle beyond the Goblin City, yet instead he ended up landing in a lit fireplace and got singed. When he returned to Sarah to retrieve the missing letter, she was so appalled at seeing the blackened fur of his tail that she tore up the letter right in front of him and threw it away.

The Labyrinth obviously would not let the contents of the letter be revealed. Putting her friends in danger was not worth it.

* * *

Sarah still wore her mirror locket in the hopes that Jareth would come meet her in the forest on the outer edge of the university that she usually met with Hoggle, Ludo and Didymus. Since the baby bump wasn't yet showing, she wanted to be near her husband as long as possible, in any way possible. She drove out daily in the hopes that when she called, he would come. He was able to find the time to meet her in his avian form only once while he was away from the Labyrinth visiting another kingdom. He didn't appear until the eighth day. Sarah couldn't help her tears from flowing as she held him on her arm and gently nuzzled his beak. She was happy he came as she wasn't sure if he would even be able to see her since his life was busy too.

They hadn't dreamt in nearly a month, which she regretted because it was through her encouragement that he had gone away in the first place.

Sarah had been glad that the dreams halted when Jareth's presence was requested to officiate a trial in the Fae kingdom. Of course, he had honored his marriage vow to consult her on this matter because he knew it could take him being away for weeks. She had insisted that he go; anything that brought prestige to the name of the Goblin King was a vital task to complete. But even with her consent, her hormones made her jealous that his time was spent away from her. She had to convince herself that it was good for her to not dream with how heavily active her own schedule was. The months of April and May were full with writing for and then turning in her thesis, getting ready for graduation, packing to move out of her apartment with the upcoming end to the lease, and practicing the Washing Well Wench skit she and Cassie would do for the New Jersey Ren Fair the weekend after their graduation. Some time apart would give her well needed rest. However, that didn't stop her pregnancy brain from being irrationally angry with him for being gone so long.

Then, Jareth returned after a month and they could finally dream again, just in time for her 21st birthday. With her also being sixteen weeks pregnant, their dream didn't go as she would have expected. Jareth's gift to her was a nursery he had created next to his room for when their first child was born. Sarah at first was shocked that somehow he knew, but the more she asked him questions, the more she discovered he didn't know of the baby. He was just so trusting and full of faith that having a child would happen for them some day, he wanted to have the room ready for her. It gutted her that she couldn't tell him it already had happened. When she tried, her head hurt.

J _areth wanted to christen the nursery by practicing for the purpose of filling it, but Sarah's body didn't want to cooperate._

_Sarah held Jareth at an arm's length away from her. "Do you ever feel like you have to pee in our dreams? I really need to go but I'm afraid I'll wet my bed in the waking world."_

_There was a gleam in Jareth's eyes and the corners of his lips fluctuated as he tried not to chuckle. "No, it's not happened to me. But the only way to find out is to…"_

_She smacked his arm, "Gross. I would have to clean up after. No thank you. This is the first time I wish I could make myself wake up. Talk about something. Distract me from thinking about it."_

_He smirked, running his hand down her arm slowly, "I take it my desired method of distraction for celebrating your birthday would be unwelcomed."_

_"Yup. It's not that I don't appreciate it. The nursery is lovely. But unless you can magic some relief to my bladder, there'll be no fun times for you, I'm afraid."_

_"Right then." He seemed to contemplate how to distract her. His eyes lightened when he thought of something. "How many more weeks do you have?"_

_She widened her eyes, thinking again that he somehow knew. "What?!"_

_He furrowed his brow in confusion, "You'd said your degree was nearly finished and you just have to complete your thesis. How is it going?"_

_"Oh," she breathed out in relief, then frowned, "There are three weeks left of school. For the most part, I don't have many classes to attend, just a few final tests to complete. And writing my thesis is going much slower than I would like. I sometimes wonder if my topic is too weak and that is why I don't have enough inspiration to write it; lack of subject material."_

_He grasped her waist lightly, "Can I help in any way to inspire your creativity?"_

_She gave him a snarky smirk, "Not any way physical if you don't want a pissed wife for her pissing herself."_

_He did chuckle as he released his hands in surrender and stepped back, "Would sitting down be out of the question?"_

_Sarah nodded, "I'm afraid to move at all."_

Praise Baby Tyton for kicking and waking her up at that moment. She was able to bolt to the bathroom not a moment too late. She didn't know how much longer she was going to last before finding the answer to her unwanted curiosity.

* * *

Sarah walked with pride down the aisle and onto the large stage set up in the middle of her university's arena to accept the diploma she worked hard for. On her way back to her seat, she waved to her family in the stands and her seven year old brother waved enthusiastically back. She sat next to Cassie when she returned to her seat to await the conclusion of the event. It was luck that their names were alphabetically sequential so they could share this moment like their college career began, together.

This was the first time Sarah had seen her family in person since she had discovered she was pregnant. The last time she had seen her dad and Toby was in January to greet her little sister into the world. She invited her mom to the graduation ceremony since she was the one who had paid for tuition; yet again, Linda was indisposed. But Sarah's grandparents from both sides came, so that was a nice surprise.

After the ceremony, they all went out to dinner. Being so involved in each others lives, Sarah and Cassie shared their celebration. Cassie's parents and Ryan got along comfortably with the Williams clan. The focus of conversation was naturally on the graduates plans for the next steps in their lives. Cassie's degree landed her a job in the town of Ryan's family winery and vineyard, but Cass wouldn't start until the Fall after their wedding. Social Workers were always in high demand, so the agency was keeping a spot open. When it came time for Sarah to share her life plans, she reminded her family that she still had the fairs in New Jersey and Sterling to work during the summer. She knew they didn't consider working at the fairs a real job, even though the income she made was enough to meet her needs and wants. She also let them know that Cassie had invited her to move in with her and Ryan. Ryan saved her by saying that she had been offered a job to work at his family's winery until she could find a job to her liking. Cassie chimed in, saying it worked out well since she wanted Sarah to be on hand to help plan her wedding, which was to be held at the winery.

Halfway through the meal, baby Lillie started crying and Karen got up to change her. Sarah rose to offer to help on instinct. Karen said Sarah should stay seated and talk with her guests who came to share in her celebration; Sarah insisted she be the one to change her sister, saying she was rusty and needed the practice. Karen didn't argue with that. Lillie was five months old and this was only Sarah's second time seeing her since she was born. Because she wasn't familiar with her big sister, Lillie didn't easily cooperate being changed by someone who was virtually a stranger. Sarah panicked at first, not wanting her step-mother to hear the baby's cries and come take over, so she did her best to change the diaper quickly and soothe the babe. To her relief, Lillie calmed at Sarah's soft tones. Sarah worried that she wouldn't be a good enough mother with how hot-headed she had been as a babysitter for her brother; she wondered if she still had the cruelty in her to ever make a wish to the goblins. Calming her baby sister gave Sarah a boost in confidence that maybe she could be a good mother.

Towards the end of their graduation meal, Ryan pulled out a few bottles of wine he had brought to celebrate the occasion. Sarah declined a glass, causing her dad to tease her that she was legal now and should enjoy a glass, especially if she was going to work in a winery. She wasn't ready to tell him the reason she didn't consume alcohol was temporary due to her pregnancy. Today was not the day to share her secret.

* * *

Sarah and Cassie packed up their apartment of three years, the lease being conveniently up when the semester ended. Robert came to help them pack while Karen understandably stayed home with Toby and baby Lillie. Cassie made sure that Sarah paid attention to her body and didn't over extend herself. She practically treated Sarah like an invalid, much to Sarah's annoyance. Cassie wouldn't let her carry anything over 30 pounds. Sarah was grateful her father didn't pick up on their conversation when Sarah started bickering that she wanted to be useful. Once their cars and rented moving van were full, Sarah's dad followed them to her new home and helped her unpack.

After he helped them settle in, her dad decided to stay overnight to be able to drive safely home in the morning; her childhood home was a three hour drive away and the sun was already setting. Ryan and Cassie shared a bottle of wine with Robert over a box of pizza. Again, Sarah declined to drink. Robert made a face but said nothing of it. When getting ready to leave in the morning, Sarah's dad complained she was still living too far from home. He feared he would never see her, just like when she was in college. He made her promise to visit more often to see her brother and sister; Sarah easily agreed to the reasonable request.

Sarah's new home was a roomy three bed, two bath cottage that Ryan bought just after he proposed to Cassie. Sarah had her own bathroom conveniently attached to her cozy room, a room which Cassie said would some day become a nursery when they had their first kid. The cottage was ten miles from Ryan's family's vineyard in the rolling hills of New York wine country.

Sarah appreciated how quiet and rural the area was, but she only got to enjoy it for two days after settling in. Next on her calendar of never ending activities was the fair in New Jersey. The upcoming weekend was the first of three they were to perform their Washing Well Wench act, so it was back to living in a hotel for three weeks. Sarah assured Cassie that she felt up to it. Baby Tyton was still barely showing. Sarah would just not throw herself into the well barrel or bend over too much. Cassie agreed she would be the physical one and Sarah could tell the jokes and mess with the Guests in the audience. And joining the human chess match was out of the question this season. Sarah didn't want to do anything that might jeopardize the baby, and fighting with weapons would be too much movement. Plus there was always a chance she could get hit in the stomach in the choreography of the fights. As much as everyone tried to be mindful, in the heat of the actual fight sequence, it was easy to have a mess up and actually be hit full force. So, no battles for Sarah.

* * *

Significant others usually gave tokens of affection during times of being apart, and Sarah wanted to give Jareth something with which he could appreciate. For weeks after learning Jareth's date of birth, Sarah had been wracking her brain on what she could give her magical monarch husband who could provide himself with everything he could possibly want. The only thing he did not have was her, which she still couldn't remedy. A spark of inspiration hit when watching the movie Willow: the titular character was going on a long journey and his wife gave him her braided hair to remember her by. In the movie, the wife chopped off all of her hair as her gift, but Sarah wasn't so keen on losing her long hair. Plus, she knew Jareth loved her long hair as it was useful to him during certain congenial dream time activities.

During her last week of classes, Sarah had snuck in a visit to the History department to ask a professor what types of love tokens might have been exchanged in the time and place Jareth's parents had met. She learned that couples of Venician society would exchange handwritten notes, locks of hair, handkerchiefs, gloves and miniature portraits which could be easily carried in a pocket. Sarah inquired if the professor knew who did such portraits contemporaneously and he recommended she visit the art department. She was connected with a very talented undergrad who did beautiful, lifelike portraits but had never done a miniature before. He was excited to give it a go. After sitting for him to sketch her likeness for reference, she paid him $80 for the commission and said she'd give him another $20 if he could get it done before graduation. Thankfully, he met her deadline.

Before dawn on the morning of June 13th, Sarah sat in the hotel lobby sipping coffee and eating oatmeal from the free continental breakfast provided. It was the last day she was performing at the New Jersey Ren Faire. As she ate, she stared at a blank piece of printer paper she had obtained from the front desk. She wanted to write a letter to Jareth to wish him a happy birthday and express her love and how much she missed him. She dare not chance writing anything that might hint to her being pregnant and have the magic prevent him from reading the letter. After composing her flowery message, she asked the front desk clerk for an envelope and a pair of scissors. Right in front of the clerk, Sarah reached behind her neck to pull a strand of hair from the back of her head and cut a long section of hair off. She then folded it within the letter, put the letter in the envelope along with the miniature portrait, licked the envelope shut, and returned the scissors to the wide eyed woman who had been staring at her through it all.

Sarah then promptly headed out of the hotel and into a nearby wooded area. Though the sun had just risen, it was quite dim, the heavy morning fog still low to the ground. When she thought she was far enough away from other human beings, Sarah pulled her falconer's glove from her pocket and placed it carefully over her left hand, mindful of not catching it on her wedding ring.

"Jareth, I need you." She grasped her mirror locket in her right hand as she called out into the trees.

She heard the faint pop of Jareth's arrival as he appeared in her realm and swooped down to land on her glove. He bounced his head around to examine her as if searching for an injury.

She ran her free hand down the feathers of his wings, "Calm down. I'm fine, I just wanted to see you."

He hooted in relief and nudged her cheek with his beak.

"Today is a special day, don't you remember? Your 197th birthday."

He tucked his head and made a low sound in his throat. Sarah smiled at his humbleness and began to sing the traditional Happy Birthday song.

"I've brought you a gift." Sarah said as she pulled the envelope out of her pocket. She slightly smirked as she waved the envelope in front of him, "It's an envelope, nothing more, but if you open it and see what's within, it will confirm your dreams. Yet this is not a gift for an ordinary king who takes care of rowdy goblins. It is for a king who comes to the aid of his allies, provides for his loyal citizens, and who cares for the well-being of his wished away charges. If you want it, you must believe yourself worthy." She then moved him to look at her again, "You are worthy, Jareth Tyton. I love you."

After kissing his beak one last time, she held up the letter so he could grasp it with his talons. When he did, he hooted then flew off.

Later that evening, Sarah found Hoggle in her hotel room with a small pouch from Jareth. Within was a long lock of his hair, a small portrait of his likeness, and a note that read: "Thank you for reminding me of who I am. I love you, my queen. 'Til next we dream."

That night, the Labyrinth allowed its king to dream in order to ask his wife for a birthday request of his own.

_Earlier in the day while watching Sarah work at the fair, Jareth had observed her smiling brilliantly as another troupe pulled Peaches & Flode into their performance. Other than twirling her around the ballroom seven years ago, the king had never seen Sarah dance. Seeing her successfully attempt the torso movements of the women who had their stomachs bare so others could view the provocative movements of their belly muscles made Jareth desire to see her do a private performance for him._

_Sarah's expression at finding herself barefoot in a burgundy and gold belly dancer costume in the dream wasn't as favorable as he had expected. She crossed her arms over her stomach and slightly curled into herself as if to hide her body from him._

_He placed gloved hands on her shoulders, gently straightening her to look at him. "Sarah, you are alluring. Why does this make you uncomfortable?"_

_She looked down at her hands running over the thick of her exposed belly then back at him. There was a question in her eyes that she was unwilling to speak._

_"Please, Precious. What aren't you telling me? What is going on in that mind of yours?"_

_"Why am I wearing this? I've never worn anything like it before." Her voice was quietly reserved._

_"It's my birthday and I am giving myself a present."_

_She shyly grinned at his assured answer. She relaxed her arms and ran her fingers over the flower patterns of the embroidery on the edge of the low waist of the flowy pants. "This is beautiful. So I take it you watched me dancing today."_

_He slowly moved his fingers down her bare sides and placed his hands on her hips. Moving his own body, he used his hands to undulate her hips as he willed. "The way you moved," His voice thrummed low in his throat, "will you dance for me?"_

_The skin of her cheeks flushed a moment as he swayed her. She then looked into his eyes as she widened the circles of her hips and placed her hands over his. She next grasped his wrists, pried his hands off of her, then pushed against his chest to shove him away to make room as she began to move. She jutted out her leg to show off the movement of her ankle and hip together, shimmying a few times before alternating feet to repeat the action with her other hip. She stretched out her arms to the sky and rolled back her head, then alternated swaying her arms like branches in the wind. She slowly brought her hands down into her hair and gathered it into her fingers, then turned quickly while letting go of her hair to fly behind her as she spun. When she stopped, her hair draped down her bared back as she rolled her shoulders. She then gathered her hair on top of her head, winking to Jareth and giving him a flirtatious smile while she wiggled her hips by alternating her knees, using her feet as the anchor._

_She was no professional, but imitation was the best form of flattery, and Jareth couldn't tell that she was a novice, too enchanted by her gyrations and curves. She took slow steps towards him as she swung her hips, twisting from her ribcage as she teased that she was reaching out for him. At the last second she turned away taking sensual steps around him, shifting her hips side to side with each step. She let her fingertips brush his shoulders as she passed behind him, then stepped aside when he turned to face her. He reached out to grasp her but she swayed away. She lightly laughed at his frustrated growl._

_Sarah tisked and said in sultry tones, "If you want this birthday present, you'll have to be quicker than that."_

_The words had barely passed her lips when his hand caught hers and he pulled her to him, fusing his mouth against hers as he wrapped his fingers in her hair to keep her close. He rubbed his fingers against her scalp, causing her to moan into him. He removed one hand to inch down beneath the golden band around her waist, kneading his fingers against the bare flesh of her plush ass. Sarah gasped as he pulled her pelvis closer to his. Jareth grinned against her as he thoroughly enjoyed unwrapping his gift._

* * *

Sarah and Cassie hadn't unboxed much beyond essentials after their move because they hadn't had time. After the New Jersey Faire was over, they put all their efforts into organizing their new home before they had to work the fair in Sterling in late July. Sarah began to work at the bistro of Ryan's family winery three days a week. Once she learned the layout of the complex, she also led tours. She didn't really want to search for a career job until after the baby anyway. Ryan's brother said it was fine for her to just work afternoons and early evenings, for which she couldn't have been more grateful. She wanted her evenings free to dream with her king.

And dream they did.

Sarah had thought that being pregnant would dull her sex drive but she found she desired her husband more than ever. Having time to herself alone in the cottage during the day while Cassie and Ryan spent time together, Sarah's thoughts would wander to what Jareth might be doing, or wearing, or not wearing. Was he thinking of her to distraction like she was him? The Labyrinth, it seemed, was accommodating her by letting her take out her sexual frustrations on Jareth in their dreams as often as her hormones needed, including during afternoon naps.

Then something happened that had never occurred during their dreams before: Someone made a wish.

_Sarah could tell by the erratic movements Jareth made that something had changed within him. He held still a moment breathing heavily against her, his eyes tightly closed while he cocked his head as if listening to something she couldn't hear. He went back to his task of moving his lips over her throat but a moment later the low thrum of his moan returned as he was frustrated by something. Whatever it was, he could resist it no longer. He cursed as he ripped himself away from her._

_"What's wrong?" Sarah asked, looking up at him as he stood above her._

_"A twelve year old twit has decided now was the perfect time to wish away his twin sisters. The Labyrinth is giving me no choice. I must wake."_

_And like that, he was gone._

_Sarah sat up and looked around her. She hadn't wandered the Labyrinth alone in a dream since she was fourteen, in the early part of her relationship with the Goblin King where they had tried to avoid each other. Now, she didn't want to take one step without him. This section of the Labyrinth was a favorite, the place in which they had wed. But she'd never explored it, always being too busy doing other activities. She was surprised that the prospect of wandering while nude didn't bother her, but why should it? No one else was around._

_She hadn't taken two steps before she felt strong arms wrap around her. Jareth's soft hair tickled her cheek as he whispered in her ear, "Now, where were we?"_

_"You are back incredibly fast. Did the boy take his dreams?"_

_"No, he ran and won his sisters back. Much like you, he wished out of frustration, not because he hated the girls. Seems he chose the correct door when he came to the knockers. He reached the castle in six hours."_

_"But you were gone for only two minutes."_

_He leaned his body against hers a little wobbly, unsteady on his feet. He sighed against her, saying slowly, "I reordered time."_

_She brought her hand up to his neck to steady him, "Do you feel okay?"_

_"To be honest, I haven't tried to use such magic since your run. I'm a bit unpracticed."_

_"You didn't have to come back. We'll dream again. Don't exhaust your magic for me."_

_"Who said I didn't want to. Both times. I will never be able to resist spending more time with you. I would place myself under a sleeping curse if it meant never leaving your side."_

_Sarah sighed in disappointment, "You know my answer to that is the same as your answer for me being tempted to wish my sister away: Don't do it. I'm not worth it."_

_"And you know my answer: You are worth every risk I take." He turned her around to resume showing her how much he treasured her._

* * *

Having six weeks between faire performances and her new job at the winery being rather effortless, Sarah felt more relaxed than she had in years. There were no text books to read, no play scripts to memorize, no rehearsals to attend. For the first time in her life, she could choose to do anything or nothing on her own terms. Being so relaxed, she was able to give herself more time to become attuned with her baby. Her latest visit to the ob/gyn was a good report; Baby Tyton had a strong heart and was properly active for her age. Her. Sarah didn't want to know until the baby was born but out popped the gender from the nurse technician during the sonogram. It didn't really matter what the baby was, as long as she was healthy.

At nearly six months, it was starting to be impossible for Sarah to hide her baby bump in strategically baggy clothes any longer, which meant she had a hard decision to make: Bikini or no bikini?

The Williams family reunion picnic was Fourth of July weekend and it was something she couldn't miss. Plus, she wanted to catch up with family she hadn't seen and to experience good food: the baby was hungry. One thing she did not take with her was her mirror necklace so there would be no chance of Jareth flying in and seeing her condition. But she felt it was time for her family to know. Of course, she had forgotten one other tiny detail: No one in her family knew she was married. Her cousins seeing her ring instantly brought up questions, and that was even before the pool party started. Once she put on the bikini and her baby bump was exposed, the interrogation began.

Sarah told the truth as much as she could: She married a man she fell in love with in February but they didn't want it known because they didn't know how their future would pan out. Jareth Tyton was from England and he had to leave when the semester was over as his student visa was up. They were working out the details, but Sarah wanted to live with him wherever he decided when the time came. She also felt it was a good time to share that she would legally change her last name to Tyton as soon as possible. She was amazed they bought her story rather easily.

Sarah was anxious of her family's reaction to her having a baby so soon after she finished school. After Karen's advice last year about not getting pregnant while in college, Sarah was sure the woman would have been critical, but instead she was just beside herself that she hadn't noticed Sarah's ring nor that she was pregnant when they had seen each other in May. Sarah was glad Karen seemed happy for her. Her father, on the other hand, wanted to know why Sarah hadn't told them at her graduation party or told him privately while he helped her move. She tried not to cry as she explained that the timing had been wrong. In the end, her father conceded she was old enough to make the decisions in her life and live with the consequences.

* * *

Watching a skit of the Royal Court the first weekend in August of the faire in Sterling made Sarah ponder on something: She was married to a king, but did that make her a queen? Would she actually rule or was she just Jareth's consort? Even though she wasn't currently able to help govern the kingdom, she wanted to be ready for when she would. But she knew very little of government in the Labyrinth itself or protocol of monarchies in the Underground. She felt it was time that she should start learning about the land that would one day be her home.

Sarah went to sleep grasping her mirror locket, willing a dream to happen.

_Like in dreams of the past, she wanted to plan the setting on where they would meet and what they would wear. Most of the time, she didn't care and let Jareth take the lead, but on this occasion, she deemed it important enough that she wanted to beat him to it. Only once had she been in Jareth's study, four years ago when she had caught Jareth asleep after having fought in a war. It was the most appropriate location she could think of to have a serious discussion. She wore purple sweat pants and a University of Albany sweatshirt, something baggy to hide her ever growing belly, and something hopefully unsexy enough that Jareth wouldn't be enticed to touch her. She wanted to give her husband no purchase to distract her; today was about business, not pleasure. She also had him dress in something she knew he hated, yellow. He had once attended a Spring festival in the Dwarf Kingdom and he was quite put out by the required color scheme. It happened six years ago, but Sarah kept it in her memory for a day such as this._

_He looked down at himself in disgust and then looked at her in confusion. "To what do I owe this delight?"_

_"I want to talk and don't want any distractions."_

_"You don't find this distracting?" He indicated to his gaudy garment._

_"I'm in no mood for being side tracked with kisses or flirting touches. I know your vanity. You're less likely to sway me if you are focused on yourself looking hideous." She pointed for him to sit next to her on the couch in front of the fireplace. "I would like to talk today."_

_"And what shall we discuss?" He asked as he moved to sit beside her._

_"My role as your queen and what I'm supposed to do."_

_His eyes flared in understanding, "Sarah, you don't have to think about this now. You have your life to live where you are; live it to the fullest while you can."_

_"I've lived here my whole life and it is not where I am meant to be. I will be with you someday. I want to know what your expectations of me are. Am I an acting monarch or am I just a symbol of status to hang off your arm?"_

_"You're implying I'd have you be queen by title only, a pretty bauble for me to parade around?"_

_"That's why I am asking, yes. If you tell me so little about what you do and why you do it, how am I to know what you expect of me? You've not told me anything about what you do other than rule goblins, protect the Vault in the castle, and occasionally battle in other kingdom's wars. And when a baby is wished away to the goblins, why do you have to be involved when they are the ones who retrieve the child. Plus, you once mentioned the Goblin Council run things while you visit other kingdoms, but could they overrule you? I don't know. "_

_He astutely nodded. "Well, all right then. Let me remedy some of that. Yes, as my queen you have equal rule and equal say in the goings-on of our kingdom. The Goblin Council would step in only if neither of us were in the kingdom. Your word supersedes theirs. However, I have the right to veto as I see fit, as is my right as head of state. I would prefer that you leave the battle campaigning to me. Though the queen of the Elves is the better fighter in their household, she does not have to worry about mortality in the same way as you. Being my queen, the Labyrinth may bestow magic upon you, but as we won't know how much magic until you're actually here, I'd rather avoid putting you in harm's way just to find out if you were made immortal. If I should go to war, you would be made acting monarch in my stead. Yet should something happen to me, it will be up to the Goblins and Labyrinth if you remain their ruler. Never forget, they could choose someone else. As for the Goblin King's duties when a child is wished to the goblins, it would be quite unfair to the wisher if the rules weren't explained properly. Goblins, as I am sure you have observed, are rather contrary creatures and would probably confuse the wisher into losing the child unnecessarily or on purpose even. Goblins can be rather spiteful. The position of monarch ensures the rules of the Labyrinth are followed."_

_"What about things like etiquette and protocol? What are the rules and laws of your kingdom? What are the general laws Underground morally and ethically?" Sarah was passionate in her enthusiasm to continue to ask questions._

_"Sarah, why is this upsetting you?"_

_"I just want to be worthy of what you've given me." Sarah knew it was the hormones talking, but she couldn't stop the tears from flowing. "I want to be a good queen."_

_Jareth placed an arm around her shoulders, hugging her to his side as he kissed her temple, then leaned his head against hers, "Precious, the Labyrinth wouldn't have allowed me to marry you if it didn't deem you worthy of ruling equally beside me."_

_"I want to learn. Can't we use the dreams for that too?"_

_"Hopefully not every time." He purred, taking her earlobe between his teeth._

_She slipped a hand in the opening of his shirt, smoothing her hand on his chest as she leaned into him a moment, letting him tease her. "Oh no, not every night."_

The next afternoon, Ludo appeared in Sarah's room with a large crate. Once she saw what was within, she understood why the beast had been the one to deliver the gift. Inside were twenty volumes of literature of varying subjects and sizes. She was glad her husband took her request to heart, although she realized that for her astute curiosity to be satiated, she would have to study like she was in college all over again. But being Jareth's wife was worth it. He had sent her tomes on History of various kingdoms of the Underground, documents on trade agreements, and even personally handwritten scrolls with descriptions for the things of his own kingdom one wouldn't find in any book. She guessed he had to have reordered time to be able to create these documents for her in less than a day. She hoped he hadn't exhausted himself too much in his efforts to appease her curiosity. She made a mental note to one day adequately repay his generosity.

* * *

_"Where are we?" Sarah looked around at the strange foliage with which she was unfamiliar. Tall corn-like stalks with what looked like gigantic green blueberries the size of tennis balls were growing along the edge of a marshland; a broken stoney footpath directed where to safely traverse the land. One thing constant was the glistening sheen of glitter dusting everything, indicating it was somewhere within the Labyrinth's walls._

_"I realized there are still places you have never seen of the lands you reign. Since you want to learn more about our kingdom, I thought it might interest you to familiarize yourself with it. Although, of course, I cannot show you the citizens that live in these areas. I'll describe them as best I can. Some are rather odd."_

_Walking the Labyrinth was the last thing she wanted to do, especially not after the events of her day in the waking world. Baby Tyton had been wiggly all day and Sarah could still feel her dancing around, even within the dream. The winery had held a wedding and though Sarah had felt fine at the time doing multiple trips of carrying five gallon kegs of alcohol from the cellar to the tent in the vineyard, by the end of the evening she regretted it. Her back ached immensely. She was in her twenty ninth week of pregnancy and working hard to hide her belly by wearing strategically placed baggy clothes. But in the dream her garments were unlike anything Jareth had ever had her wear before: brown pants of a suede leather and a flowy poet's shirt which opened to her navel with no bra underneath and thankfully reached mid-thigh, hiding her stomach._

_"Am I wearing your clothes?"_

_"I find these comfortable to wear for long distances. As it is just us, I indulged myself," Jareth ran a gloved finger down the middle of her chest across her sternum, his eyes fixated on her cleavage, "but you can make adjustments."_

_She gently grabbed his finger before it could reach the swell of her belly and smirked knowingly. "Are you sure this shirt won't be a distraction while you're teaching your pupil?"_

_He leaned forward to whisper against her lips,"You are always a distraction." After giving into the distraction of her mouth a moment, he gained some self control and cleared his throat. She just stared at him expectantly for the tour to begin. He tapped a finger to his nose a moment. "Right. There are sections of the kingdom I would prefer you avoid traveling without myself or Ludo as we have magic to speak with the Labyrinth directly. Those without magic tend to find themselves in precarious situations; the dangers untold, hardships unnumbered so to speak."_

Some of the creatures and their behaviors Sarah couldn't picture, even though she was sure Jareth was quite thorough in his descriptions. Once she saw the creatures, she was certain she would be able to recognize it based on what he said. One place she wanted to visit, especially on a day with beautiful weather, was a wide open plain of a deep blue grass, the occasional orange blossom on a lime green stem scattered throughout the field. It would be perfect for their family to have a first picnic together. Some day.

* * *

Sarah feared the next time she dreamt with Jareth, he would surely find out. At thirty weeks, there was no hiding Baby Tyton now. But _when he embraced her, he made no reaction to her stomach pressing into his; that's because, when she looked down, the baby bump wasn't there. Sarah nearly fainted when touching her stomach gave no sign of a child being within her. Worse, when Jareth tried to ask what could possibly be ailing her so he could help remedy the situation, she couldn't speak. Magic, or the devil for all she knew, was preventing her from talking of their baby. She couldn't concentrate on anything save for the desire to wake up in the real world to ensure her baby hadn't been stolen from her. Jareth could do nothing but watch her act insanely as she screamed for him to make her wake up._

Gasping awake, Sarah immediately wretched into the waste bin beside her night stand. As she lay back onto her bed, she cried in relief as her hands landed on her expanded belly.

* * *

Their next dreaming had them both cautiously approaching each other, Jareth to gauge Sarah's mood, and Sarah for feeling sheepish at her previous-though in her mind understandable-behavior. She looked at her torso; again there were no signs of being with child but it didn't frighten her as much this time.

_"All better, Precious?" Jareth asked as he took her into his arms._

_She nodded against him, "I'm sorry. It's never happened before, but I think I had a nightmare. This summer has been really hot and working the faire must be getting to me."_

_"I attempted to meet you at the fair but when I arrived, I was at your new abode. You didn't take your necklace." He said it as a statement although the question was implied._

_Sarah tried to keep her tone neutral as she tried to come up with a reason he would believe for her not taking the necklace with her. "Cassie was in a rush to leave on time and I couldn't go back and get it after I remembered I wasn't wearing it. I forgot to put it on because she was distracting. She's all nutsy from planning her wedding. When she's nervous, I'm nervous she'll mess up our act."_

_"How can I help ease your mind?"_

_"Well...there is one thing. But I have to show you what to do. Ever heard of a massage?" When he shook his head, she grinned. "Well, then, I think it's time to introduce you to the wonders of having one."_

_She pushed him down upon the narrow bed she made appear. He moved his fingers to unlace his breeches, but she stopped him. "Eh eh. There is no sex with this. Move to the edge of the bed and lay on your stomach, face down." He glanced at her with uncertainty as he turned over and hesitated putting down his head, prompting her to ask, "Don't you trust me?" She saw contemplation in his eyes before he nodded and lowered down to the pillow, turning his head with his nose facing her. His eyes tried to follow her every move. He jerked his shoulders when her hands made the first contact with his back, but once she started a steady pressure with her thumbs, she felt him finally relax. When she found a knot in his shoulder where it connected to his neck, he groaned much like she had heard him do many times when experiencing pleasure. She did deep strokes with her knuckles to ease the knot out._

_"Gods, Sarah," He breathed out before moaning again._

_She moved around the sides of the bed so she could rub down each of his limbs, starting with his arms. He was sensitive when she rubbed deeply into his biceps. She started to apologize but he said she needed to be more aggressive. She liked how he was at her mercy. This wasn't the first time he had allowed her to explore his body, to feel the softness of the skin of his fingers to the rougher skin on the bottoms of his heels. But this was the first time she'd done so with the intention of staying fully clothed. She was having a hard time not getting aroused from feeling and hearing his reactions. Not wanting to push her own limits, she stopped after she finished both his thighs._

_"Any place you want me to rub again?"_

_He turned on his side and indicated to his tented groin, "I know one place you haven't gone yet."_

_She shook her head, "Nope. I told you, this isn't about sex."_

_"Could have fooled me." Be brought her wrist to his lips, scraping his teeth against her skin before growling, "This was the best foreplay yet."_

_Sarah couldn't help but to laugh, feeling a similar stirring as him but refusing at the moment to give in to his desires until she got what she wanted. "Well, if you are done, it's my turn. Trade places; you massage me."_

_He cocked his head and pursed his lips, "Alright. I'll play your new little game. See if you are so keen on being aroused and then instantly denied satisfaction."_

_Sarah reciprocated his expression, "If I promise we can scratch your itch after my turn is over, will that make you happy?"_

_"Immensely." He threw his legs over the side of the bed and stood, moving to the side to allow Sarah to lay down. "So, how do I avoid causing you injury. There were moments your movements were forceful, but those were some of the most relieving."_

_"Experiment. I'll tell you if it hurts."_

This was Sarah's goal all along. Her ob-gyn had suggested that she ask her husband to help relieve the swelling of her feet and aching of her joints through massage. The quickest way Sarah could think of teaching him had been for her to do it to him and have him reciprocate. She'd only had a massage once in her life, when she was fifteen and her mom treated her to one when she went to the spa on the cruise. She was too young to feel anything sexually stimulating from it then, but now having Jareth's hands finding aching spots that craved such attention...she too found that she had itches that needed scratching of her own. It especially felt wonderful when he reached her feet and ankles. She had him rub them for a long while before she told him he could commence with the scratching.

The next few dreams after that she ensured that he rubbed her down as it helped relieve her real pains in the waking world.

* * *

"Sarah, you have glittery visitors again!"

Sarah heard Cassie call from the other end of the cottage. She sighed. This was the fourth time this week they unexpectedly showed up. The first visit had been out of the blue. While Sarah was scrambling eggs as Baby Tyton had a craving, Sir Didymus popped right into her kitchen. She had panicked because the baby was due in a little over a month and her companions still didn't know. She grabbed a tea towel hanging off the edge of the stove to hide her baby bump. Didymus was delivering a bouquet of the orange flowers Sarah liked so much, a gift from her husband. The next day, Ludo wanted to bestow Sarah with Sarah #2's baby tusks, as her first pair of adult teeth were coming in and her baby teeth were falling out. He popped in on Sarah leaving the bathroom after she had taken a shower, the towel on top of her head saving her from exposing all of herself at the time. Sarah thanked him for the gift but didn't quite know what to do with them so just placed them on a shelf in her room. Then Hoggle came later that same day after he heard Sir Didymus boast of the wonderful smells of Sarah's cooking on his visit. Hoggle had gathered some herbs he thought she might like to add to her recipes. He came in on Sarah doing a load of laundry and she quickly grabbed a basket to hold in front of her stomach as they talked.

Sarah thought her attempts to hide her baby were rather pathetic and obvious, but her trio still remained unaware. With them and her husband still clueless, she was convinced that the Labyrinth prevented her ginormous belly from being seen by her companions much like how it prevented Jareth from seeing it in the dreams.

Now, all three of them sat with Cassie in the living room.

Sarah had been resting on her bed, feeling Baby Tyton dance. Her heart beat uneasily in her chest as she made the decision to walk out and not hide anything, mostly to test her theory. If she was wrong and the Labyrinth wasn't hiding the baby, it was time for them to know anyway. She rose and slowly walked across the cottage to face her fate.

When she rounded the corner to enter the room, she was surprised to find Ludo, Didymus and Hoggle conversing with Cassie. Sarah was a bit bewildered; usually they came together only when she called or when Jareth sent them to her. The anniversary of their meeting was still five weeks away, so she was at a loss as to what could have inspired them to come now.

"Hi guys, what brings you here today?"

As she suspected, they gave no reaction out of the ordinary to seeing her as she carefully lowered herself down onto the couch between Didymus and Cassie.

"They actually came to see me." Cassie said, holding out a box for Sarah to look into.

The box was of dark polished wood with a green velvet lining. Inside was a delicate set of blue gemmed earrings with a matching necklace. Cassie held out a note that read, "You have blessed my wife with companionship. Now I bless you with something very old but new to you, which you don't have to borrow, and it is blue. ~J"

Sarah had been talking with Jareth a lot about the preparations for Cassie's upcoming wedding. He appreciated that Cassie wanted to include Sarah in the traditional bridal experience as Sarah hadn't been able to plan her own nuptials.

"Oh, Cass."

Cassie started to tear up, "He doesn't even know me and yet he is so kind."

Sarah shed a tear too, proud of what her husband had done for her friend. "He's watched you more than you realize. Every time he came to see our show at the faire, it wasn't just me he watched performing. He saw my great partner too."

"Your Majest...Queen Sar...Sarah." Sir Didymus humphed as he still had a difficult time not addressing her formally. "We also have gifts for Lady Cassandra."

Didymus handed Cassie three metal coins of a purple color with markings with which the women were unfamiliar. Cassie smiled dutifully, then asked, "What do these do? Are they magic?"

"No, my lady. They are to help your father pay your dowry." The knight stoutly answered.

Cassie couldn't help her outburst of giggles; Sarah did her best to remain diplomatic and hide her smile. Baby Tyton made her mommy feel butterflies as if she was laughing too.

"That is a very thoughtful gift." Sarah answered, placing a hand on Cassie's knee to stop her laughter.

Cassie silenced her voice but her body still shook with her laughter.

"Here's mine." Hoggle thrust a larger leather bag onto Cassie's lap. Inside were two pewter wine goblets with fighting dragons molded on the side. "My cousin made these. She owed me a favor."

"These are awesome. Ryan and I can use these at the reception." Cassie assured him.

Ludo's gift was a pouch of what he called "tasty" mushrooms. Sarah and Cassie exchanged cautious looks; Sarah had told Cassie about her enchanted peach induced dream. If Underground mushrooms were anything like the peaches or even some Earthly varieties of 'shrooms, they didn't want to go experimenting with them. Cassie thanked Ludo anyway.

Cassie got up to hug each of them, "Thank you all for your gifts. I only wish you could come on my special day."

"Sarah, Jareth wants yous to have this." Hoggle said, holding out a small pouch.

Inside was a note: "You didn't think I'd forget my queen, did you? I look forward to the day you will use this on your first decree. ~J"

Sarah emptied the contents of the pouch into her hand: A signet ring embossed with the crest of the Goblin Kingdom. She found that it was too big for any finger but her pointer finger on her right hand. She rubbed the fingers of her opposite hand over the smooth object. "Cass, can I borrow your Yankee Candle?"

"Sure...why?" Cass asked, getting up to grab the ever present fragrant candle that made the cottage smell of mulberry from off the fireplace mantle.

Sarah held up her new ring and gave a dazzling smile, "I need the wax. I want to test out my present."

Sarah asked Ludo to help her rise off the couch; she grasped onto one of his fingers with both her hands and pulled herself up.

"Your majesty, dost thou back have an injury?" Didymus asked upon seeing her struggle to rise.

Cassie looked confused; she didn't know they couldn't see Sarah was eight months pregnant. "Of course her back hurts. She's…"

"Cass, I'm fine." Sarah stopped her friend from saying any more. She leaned close to Cassie to speak quietly, hopefully so the others wouldn't hear, "They can't see her, just like Jareth."

"So…" Cassie said loudly so as to change subjects, "What do you plan to do with the wax?"

Sarah smiled in thanks to her friend's quick understanding. She then went over to the computer desk and pulled a blank piece of paper from the printer. She then grabbed a pen off the desk and held it above her head, aligning it upon her newly adorned pointer finger. "My husband has given me a ring of power. I may make my first decree." She then lowered her arm and looked to her Underground companions. "Any suggestions?"

With very little squabbling, the trio quickly agreed on their desired change needed in their kingdom. Sarah laughed out loud when they told her and she couldn't stop giggling as she wrote her letter.

" _Dear Husband,_

_On behalf of some of our subjects, my first decree is the implementation of an annual chicken hunting season. Apparently, this year the Labyrinth has run amok with them. Our subjects also request that if there is to be continued importation of the fowl creatures, coops should be provided so there is more control of where the smelly beasts nest._

_In all seriousness, what you did for Cassie is amazing. She thanks you greatly. I'll send pictures of the wedding to you once we get them back in a month or two._

_I miss you terribly. 'Til next we dream. ~S_

_P.S. Blame Hoggle for this one._ "

After writing it, she folded it, put it in an envelope and sealed it with the wax. Just before the wax fully hardened, she pressed her ring down to leave the impression of her authority. She then bid her companions to deliver it to their king.

* * *

Sarah stared at her eyes in the vanity mirror in her old room in her father's house as she clutched her necklace. Her heart pounded in her chest as she finally stretched out her hand and placed the locket in the jewelry dish before turning away and walking out of the room. She made a vow to herself, a barmy promise to not reenter that room until after the baby was born.

Just six more weeks to go before the baby was due. The battle of her desire to tell Jareth of the baby had been lost. Irrationality and forced silence had won. She wondered when she'd ever see her husband again. Without the necklace, being away from the mirror would be like the year they were apart. She didn't want to put herself, or Jareth, through that again but she felt like she had no choice. If Jareth ever really needed her, he would send Hoggle or Didymus to find her. Maybe at Christmas, when she would spend the holiday with her Dad and therefore be near the mirror again; maybe then the Labyrinth would let her tell him?

Sarah's sobs increased the further she moved away from her old room. By the time she hit the bottom of the stairs, she was ugly crying so intensely that she could hardly see through her tears to make it to the couch in the living room. Once she reached it, she allowed herself to collapse and let the sorrow flow.

"Hey, Sar. Are you okay?"

Hearing her eight year old brother made her ground herself. She took a few deep breaths and then nodded, patting the cushion beside her. "I'm okay, Tobes. Come sit with me?"

He curled himself into her side and wrapped his arms around her. "Why are you crying?"

"I miss my husband." Sarah confessed.

"Why is he away?"

"Well, when someone doesn't belong to a land, even if they want to live there, sometimes they have to wait to be given permission to return." She explained.

"But if he wants to come, they should let him." Toby said assuredly.

Sarah nodded and kissed the top of his head, "I agree. Oooh!" Sarah slightly jerked a moment, then grabbed her brother's hand and placed it on her lower abdomen and told him, "Hold really still."

His eyes lit up when he felt the movement within her, "The baby?"

"That's right." Sarah smiled.

"So cool! Mom never let me feel her tummy with Lillie."

Sarah frowned but understood. It could be strange to have others touch your body. But since she didn't mind, she said, "You can feel for the baby any time. You just have to ask."

Karen came in, handing Sarah a small bag, "These are some of Lillie's newborn clothes. With you being so far away, I wanted you to have something."

Sarah grinned slightly, "Thanks Karen. I had better get going. I want to make it home before it gets dark."

Two days prior, Sarah had made the three hour drive to spend the weekend with her family before preparations for Cassie's wedding and having the baby kept her from visiting. Cassie was no bridezilla, but while she was confident and assured about the things she wanted, she was adamant on Sarah staying by her side. Cassie told her she wanted her to help because Sarah didn't get to plan her own wedding. Since Sarah was not going to be the Maid of Honor- it was only right that Cassie's sister get that honor-Cassie insisted that Sarah enjoy helping her make the decisions for the big day. With Cassie's sister being only fourteen, she couldn't be expected to help much with the planning duties. Sarah found it fun, even if tiring, helping Cassie with her wedding. Cassie had been right; in some ways it fulfilled any need Sarah had in not being able to plan her own. In others, she felt that the wedding Jareth gave her had been perfect. The setting had been magical and her dress beyond comparison. Despite Ryan being wealthy through his family's business and that he could afford to give Cassie a beautiful ring, Sarah knew Cassie was envious of the wedding band provided by Sarah's king. Although beautiful and having a large three carat diamond, Cassie thought her ring was rather generic and did not have the personal sentiment expressed through Sarah's ring.

Baby Tyton appreciated the days where Cassie arranged to visit bakeries and caterers for food tastings. Sarah had asked Ryan if he was okay with her assisting Cassie in making the food choices; he said as long as he was allowed to manage the beverage selections, he'd let Cassie pick anything she wanted.

The wedding was a most joyous occasion. Ryan's mother had been in charge of decorations and setting up the banquet tent at the winery; it pays to not have to afford a venue when your family owned a location others booked to use for their ceremonies. Ryan loved Hoggle's pewter goblets, for which Sarah was glad. And Cassie's blue-gemmed jewelry was admired by all who saw it.

One thing unexpected was that three days before the end of her honeymoon cruise, Cassie received a call for a family emergency: Sarah had gone into labor.

* * *

To say Sarah was scared would have been an understatement. She woke up feeling something was strange. She was wet from her waist down and the sheets of her bed were sticking to her. Only when she sat up to pull back the sheets, the action causing a twinge in her abdomen, did she realize her water had broken while she was asleep. It was two weeks earlier than expected, which was nothing to truly be concerned with, but it was terrifying for a first time mother having to do it on her own. Before she left on her honeymoon, Cassie had made sure to help Sarah pack her suitcase to take to the hospital while she was packing for her trip. Cassie, however, had fully expected to be home before the baby came. Instead, Sarah had to drive herself to the hospital, breathing heavily through two contractions while trying to focus on safely getting to the emergency room.

Once at the hospital, a nurse let her call her Dad. He was at work and still a three hour drive away; at best he could be there in four or five hours. With the unexpected intensity of the pain associated with the contractions, Sarah sure hoped the baby came before he got there. The nurses told her she was already dilated four centimetres and that everything seemed normal for this stage of labor.

Being alone in the maternity ward, Sarah sobbed silently to herself, wishing that some way she could tell Jareth she needed him. In her delirium during the pain of the contractions towards the end, she imagined her husband holding her, encouraging her that she was doing amazing, reminding her to breathe as his eyes were fascinated with what was happening where she couldn't see. The nurses were nice and empathetic, but there is nothing like the comfort that family can give. Sarah held on to the knowledge her Dad was coming. He didn't make it in time.

Maria Irene Tyton was born at 11:33am on a rainy Monday, October 11th, 1993 weighing 7.6 pounds.

Staring down at her tiny creation that lay on her bare chest, Sarah couldn't help but to tear up at her perfect beauty.

"Hi, Mari. I'm your mommy."

The moment Sarah held her daughter for the first time, she knew the right name to call the baby was Mari. No need to change the birth certificate as Mari was easily a nick-name for Maria.

And like her namesake, she had a full head of soft red hair. It was too soon to tell whose eyes she had; Sarah was disappointed to learn it could take months for a baby's eye color to develop. Her upturned eyebrows and dimpled chin were her daddy's though. She had her mommy's nose and temper.

Breastfeeding was the most natural yet awkward thing Sarah had ever experienced. A nurse, a virtual stranger, showed her how to get the baby to latch onto the nipple and guided Sarah on what to look for to make sure her baby was suckling properly. And then trying to learn how to move the baby to switch sides scared Sarah. The baby cried as soon as she was moved, making Sarah afraid she had turned the baby the wrong way. It was the first time Sarah was afraid of herself, afraid to do something unintentionally wrong that might harm her child. The nurse assured her the baby was only crying because she was still hungry and that Sarah was doing fine. Once the baby calmed, the nurse left to give mother and baby time to bond.

After Sarah and the baby were settled and napping, Robert arrived. Not wanting to disturb his daughter in her first rest after giving birth, he called the cruise line number Sarah had been given for emergencies to tell Cassie the baby had been born with few complications. A birth wasn't an emergency, so Cassie would get the message as soon as she got to shore. Cassie had three more days until the end of her honeymoon. Robert also called Linda to let her know she had a granddaughter. Being on the other side of the world, Linda promised she would try to make it to the States to see the baby at Christmas. Robert declined letting Sarah know he'd even made the call.

When Sarah was asked how she wanted the baby's name to appear on the birth certificate, they allowed the baby's last name to be anything Sarah wanted, but they said they could not legally put Jareth Tyton as the child's father without him being present to approve it. As much as she tried to argue, her father reminded her it was against the law for them to include the father's name without his written consent, even if she was adamant on who the father was. Reluctantly, Sarah had to let the issue go. The important thing was that the baby's name reflected her paternity.

The lead doctor for the maternity ward wanted Sarah to stay two extra days to watch her vitals. The baby was fine, yet Sarah was still bleeding heavily and her blood pressure wasn't stable. The doctor assured her it was common for there to be bleeding days after delivery, yet the amount and the pain she expressed she was feeling was something they wanted to keep an eye on.

* * *

Before Sarah left the hospital, Cassie called long distance from Florida to tell her how excited she was for the baby but that she would be away an extra day. Ryan had surprised her with a day at Walt Disney World so they could visit the Italy and France pavilions since they couldn't go to the real wine producing countries on their honeymoon. Cassie made Sarah swear she wouldn't go to the cottage alone but would stay with her Dad until she and Ryan got back. Sarah reluctantly agreed it would be the best scenario to follow for the well being of the baby.

After leaving the hospital, Robert swung Sarah by the cottage to let her grab anything she thought she might need before they began their three hour journey to her childhood home. While he drove, Robert asked Sarah if her husband knew the baby was born. Something in the glint in her eye told him she wasn't being truthful when she said she had spoken to him in an international call. He didn't press her, not wanting to stress her so soon after going through childbirth. Although she hadn't said anything, he knew Sarah was in a lot of pain; a nurse had pulled him aside before they left the hospital to let him know she was still bleeding, even after two days, and if she showed any signs of fainting or other complications to get her to a hospital. So far there had been no signs of problems, but he was going to keep a watchful eye.

Karen was excited to see Sarah and the baby when Robert brought them home. Toby was jumping up and down for a chance to see the new baby, so they all moved into the living room to be more comfortable. Robert started carrying the boxes and suitcases from the car up to Sarah's room while his wife and son got acquainted with his granddaughter.

Sarah loved how interested and caring Toby was with her baby. Baby Lillie didn't know what was going on other than at the moment, she wasn't the center of their attention. Karen adored her granddaughter's name, Mari. She thought it was a prudent yet flirty name.

"I know her birth certificate says Maria, but once I saw her, I knew Maria was too formal a name for her strong spirit. She's a Mari." Sarah explained.

"Mary like 'had a little lamb' or Mari like Super Mario but without the O?" Asked Toby to be sure he knew how to say his niece's name right.

"The second one." Sarah confirmed, laughing at her brother's analogy.

Sarah's dad came downstairs, "Everything is in your room, Sarah."

"Thanks, Dad. If it is okay with everyone, I would really like to get some sleep."

"Of course." Karen said, "Mind if I help you get settled in?"

Sarah nodded, "I will never say no to help."

"Surprise!" Karen sang out as soon as she opened the bedroom door for Sarah.

Inside, she showed Sarah how the room had been slightly rearranged, with the vanity moved further down the wall away from the window and in its old place was her baby sister's old bassinet.

"Your father and I talked it over, and we'd like you and the baby to live here indefinitely. It's your choice, of course. I know you had planned on living with Cassie, but ever since I learned of the baby, I kept thinking about how terrible it would be for you to raise her on your own. Cassie and Ryan couldn't possibly expect to have a baby not their own living under their roof, especially not as newlyweds. It's perfect timing for you to move here and start using the things Lillie has outgrown. And, since I'll be home with Lillie anyway, I figured in a few months if you want to get a part time job, I could watch Mari for you."

Karen then walked over to the vanity and picked something up, reaching out with an open palm for Sarah to see the object. It was Sarah's mirror locket. "I'm afraid that in moving the vanity, we broke this. Your father stepped on it so the metal is bent, but I think it can be fixed. The glass only cracked a little."

If Sarah hadn't have been holding Mari, she would have raised her hand to hush the gasping sob that escaped her lips. The tears still streamed down her face. Karen mistook her emotion to be of gratitude for her gesture in making changes to the room, not knowing the importance of the broken necklace.

Karen wrapped an arm around Sarah's shoulders, "Do you like it? Will you stay?"

Sarah tried to gain composure, knowing that this was a generous offer from her step-mother. She took a calming breath to remind herself that the vanity mirror was still intact and magically functional after she broke the piece off to make the necklace. Perhaps the necklace could still serve its purpose.

"It is very kind of you. Thank you, Karen."

"Good. I'll let you and the baby get settled. Dinner should be ready by six o'clock."

Sarah moved forward to place Mari in the bassinet. The sweetling remained asleep, although she wiggled under her onesie at the feel of something new against her body.

As she looked down upon her child, tears swelled in Sarah's eyes and she collapsed to the floor, sobbing as she let the emotions of the necklace being broken fully surface. When she couldn't feel any more, Sarah rose and wiped her eyes, staring at the vanity where Karen had placed the broken necklace. She felt the urge to call upon Jareth to see if the magic of the locket still worked, yet with the vanity mirror being there, she would never know. Some day she'd have to drive a few hundred miles away to be able to test if the necklace was damaged too much.

Sarah scoffed at herself for being so forgetful; for the next few weeks, she would have to give her child constant care and be unable to travel that far. It could be months before she could call upon him by the necklace alone. She wasn't sure if she was ready to call upon him yet anyway. Now that she was back with the mirror, she knew they could dream at any time; and if he did visit as an owl, she wouldn't try to hide Mari.

After one night of being at home, Sarah wondered if agreeing to stay in her old room had been the right choice. Having two crying babies in one house was a mental challenge for all ears. If it wasn't Mari waking every 2-3 hours for feeding, it was Lillie crying because of Mari. Sarah knew a newborn needed such constant care but she was embarrassed at it waking up the whole house. Somehow they were going to have to find a balance so everyone could get sleep.

* * *

The morning of October 14th, Sarah sat rocking her daughter as she nursed at her breast. Just listening to Mari's breathing and the occasional vocalizations made in her eagerness to nurse gave Sarah intense swelling feelings of love. Her mind drifted to the memory of this day, the day that started it all. The day that if a wish had not been made seven years ago, this bundle of joy would have never been given to her. If Sarah couldn't have Jareth with her in the waking world, at least she had a part of him near her through their child. She stroked Mari's soft, red hair and began to hum the very first song her husband had ever sung to her. The tiredness that comes with motherhood washed over Sarah as her humming put herself to sleep.

The confused voices of her companions startled Sarah awake. They had been sent bearing gifts from her husband who wanted to show her he missed her on the day of the seventh anniversary of their first meeting.

"Your Majesty!?" "Sarah?!" Sir Didymus and Hoggle spoke at the same time with similar surprise in their tone.

"Oh, hi guys." Sarah sleepily sat up and noticed where their eyes were staring. She carefully moved the baby so she could adjust her shirt to cover her breasts so her friends wouldn't feel uncomfortable. She then placed Mari up to her shoulder to get any bubbles out of her tummy; a large burp erupted from the baby's mouth.

Sarah laughed at seeing the expression on her friends faces, "She burps like a goblin. Come meet your princess, Maria Irene Tyton. I call her Mari for short."

"Sarah has baby?" Ludo asked, leaning down to get a better look.

"Yes, I had her three days ago."

"How? How did you hide this from us? Hide this from him?" Hoggle asked, astounded.

"It wasn't intentional, on my part. I tried to tell all of you." Sarah sighed. "I'm surprised you can see her now."

"But, why?" Asked Sir Didymus. "Why was her existence kept from us?"

"I have often wondered the same thing. Maybe it was a kindness so Jareth wouldn't get hurt. Would you want to know of a child you could never see, never hold for yourself? He has enough to worry about as it is." She shrugged. "His focus should be on his kingdom. Knowing him, if he knew of Mari, he would put himself in danger trying to get to her."

"My lady, she's beautiful." Sir Didymus said in awe as the babe grasped one of his outstretched fingers.

"She has red hair." Hoggle said, confusion in his voice.

"Jareth said his mom has red hair and brown eyes. But I think Mari will have blue eyes, like her daddy."

Hoggle placed his hand over Mari's tummy. "Sarah, you have to tell him."

The irrational feeling of needing to keep Mari a secret nagged at the forefront of Sarah's mind just thinking about telling Jareth. It was something she couldn't fight even if she tried. "No. Hoggle. I won't. And you don't either. All of you, promise me Jareth will never know. Until I can come to the Labyrinth, he will never know of Mari."

Though they did with extreme reluctance, they each vowed to keep her child a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In researching for this story, I discovered that I knew nothing about what the female body actually goes through to create another human being since I myself have never been pregnant. UPDATE 2/2/21: This story couldn't avoid going to an M rating (Jareth and Sarah just can't keep their hands off each other), so a new lemon filled scene has been added to chapter 2. You may want to go back and read it. 
> 
> It might be strange to keep saying, but I am truly loving writing this story more than anything I have ever written. I hope you are liking it too.
> 
> For those curious as to why I didn't go the full route of Mari looking like her father but more like her grandmother, that is because I look like my maternal grandmother in hair coloring but have my father's eyes and facial features. The belly dancing costume Sarah wears for Jareth’s birthday is based on a costume which floated around the LFFL in early October 2020 for inspiration. In case you wondered how to pronounce Mari’s name, it is Mah-ree.


	7. The Duty of a Bandit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a divergent chapter, not necessarily needed to appreciate the entirety of the story, so if you desire to focus on our king and his bride, you can ignore this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This continues to be my favorite story to have ever written. Chapters 2 and 4 have been updated with new love scenes, so if you are interested, go check it out. This story just wasn't feeling like it could stay at a lower rating and feel whole, so I have gone back and added lemony goodness to chapters 2 and 4. I might also flesh out some moments in chapter 5, but I haven't decided. Leave a comment and let me know if more scenes should be fleshed out too. I do apologize to those looking for a tamer rated T story, but Jareth and Sarah just don't want to keep their hands off each other.
> 
> I interrupt your regular reading program with this unusual deviation. This chapter is dedicated to Rayac, who helped be a consultant for some aspects of this story. She desired to see more of the Bandits, so, here they are in an entire chapter focused on them! This chapter was a challenge since it isn't J/S centric and completely from my own head, but I hope you enjoy these new characters. And as always, the amazing Greenchimes kicked this chapter into shape with her amazing editing eye. Please leave a comment and let me know what you think! Kudos also welcomed!

"Daddy, when are you coming home?"

Only through extensive intensive training did Tocpe not startle at hearing the unexpected, yet timid, voice behind him. He turned to see his youngest son pulling back the flap of his tent. A moment later, his wife appeared, slightly breathless as she said, "Sorry, Toc, he got away from me."

Tocpe couldn't help the smile of relief from gracing his lips as he rose to kiss his beloved, their son squished between them in their embrace.

"Reinna, what are you and Trolan doing here?"

His wife grinned, "We thought you needed to remember what we looked like. Plus, tomorrow's your birth celebration."

Tocpe groaned, "Don't remind me. My aching muscles tell me all the time I'm getting older." He moved back to place his gloved hands on each side of his son's temples. "Let me get a good look at ya'."

"Don't forget me, Dad." Came a young femenine voice from outside the tent.

He grinned and gestured for his daughter to enter. "Tosha, love, come in. I haven't forgotten ya'."

He hugged his middle child, his only girl. She pouted and huffed, "Why are you still in the desert? It's so hot. It's been two years since the last time we saw you, and you said you were nearly done then."

Reinna tried to wrangle her daughter to her side, "Sorry, Toc, I told her not to ask questions…"

"No, it's fine." Tocpe reassured his wife and motioned his middle child back into his arms. "To not ask questions is to not live life. The only time you don't ask questions is if you're bein' paid well enough to not care. Na, me girl. I didn' think we'd be here still, but that Wisher who'd won is tricky. Sometimes she's here, but she isn't. An' right after your last visit, we'd got inside the Labyrinth, but that Goblin King is tricky. Got us kicked right out just when we'd finally made some progress. Our blessed benefactor sent us reinforcement, their niece. Or least that's who Snigget says she is. But she's a right powerful elf. She knows magic better than I ever could."

Tosha cringed, "An elf, Daddy? Here?"

"Hey, and why not? What's got her less right to be here than any other person?"

"Well, I mean, they live in beautiful castles in the cliffs of mountains next to waterfalls, not dry deserts. Aren't they... snooty?"

"There's no them or us here in this camp. If you hold your own, and keep to your own business, what's it matter who or what ya' are?" Having completed his serious speech, he winked at her. "Wanna meet 'er?"

The girl's dark eyes brightened, her little brother's did too as they both squealed, "Yes."

Arm in arm with his wife, he led his children across the distance to where his comrades placed their tents. He called out for the elf once they reached the door of her tent. Her muffled voice inside acknowledged they could enter. When Tocpe's family entered the elf's tent, they murmured and gasped aloud at the wonders they observed. He smiled at their reaction. This wasn't the first time he'd entered this tent, but it had been a few months since he was last allowed in. It looked slightly different, with decorative pillows lining her bed and drapery in shades of blue when he remembered vibrant violets before. He found it hard to not be envious of her magical skill, for she'd magicked it to be unnaturally spacious enough to have room for potions, herbs, and other vials of things he could not name. There was even a fine kitchenette with a table for two.

As he expected, the elf, Snigget, was concentrating over a bubbling pot with some concoction brewing. Glass vials of various shapes, sizes, colors, and fragrances were lined neatly against the makeshift fire pit that had been dug into the sand floor. His family hung back at the door, but he ushered them forward, grinning at the expression on their faces at seeing this new person. For an elf, Tocpe figured she was on the petite side as she was about the height and size of his daughter, although in patience and wisdom, she was immensely more mature. She was, after all, five times older than him, even if young by Elven standards.

"Hey, Snigget. This here's my family." When she looked up, he named each family member as he pointed. Once introductions were given, Tocpe said, "My wee ones 'ave never spoken to an elf before. Thought I would show 'em ya' don't bite."

Although her gray eyes showed an acknowledgement of his words by a raising of her brow, the expression looked odd, for it never reached the rest of her face. "A warm welcome to Tocpe's kin." Snigget then motioned for his wife to take a seat in one of the chairs. "Please, rest your feet. I sense you've had a long journey."

Reinna did not decline the offer to rest and nodded her head in thanks.

"What's making that smell?" Trolan stepped toward the small cauldron simmering a purple liquid over the fire.

Snigget quickly but gently grasped the boys arm, "Not too close, young one. This is very important and nearly finished. I would hate to start over again." Her last words were said with a pointed glance to Tocpe.

"Hey, Snigs, mind if I left my youngin's with you for a bit? I must…" He feigned clearing his throat, "speak with my wife in private."

A widening of her silvery eyes was the only indication the elf gave in comprehension that talking probably wouldn't be the main purpose of being alone with his wife. But, she nodded, "I will assist you in this request. Perhaps the children would like to help prepare the evening meal."

"Cooking? Do we have to?" Tosha looked to her mother with disgust.

"I thought you wanted to talk to an elf." Reinna reminded her. "Get to know her culture better."

"Sand crabs might be a nice entree. They are plentiful, but first, we have to catch them. Care to help?" Snigget asked while rising and brushing the wrinkles out of her embroidered skirt.

That did the trick. Sand crabs were a tasty treat and fun to hunt, so the children were eager to assist.

Tocpe did not hurry his wife along to his tent, knowing her journey to reach him had taken at least two days. As much as he was pleased to see her, part of him wished she hadn't come, not in her condition.

Once within his tent, he pulled her to him, placing his lips over hers a good few minutes before she laughed against him and took his hand, placing it over her lower abdomen.

He smiled with pride. "Now, that's a strong kicker. Whatta ya wanna bet on it bein' a girl?"

"Uh-uh. _He'll_ be a boy. He's sitting high, like his brothers."

"Ah, but that kick. She'll come out fighting like her sis." He then got on his knees and placed a soft kiss to her belly, "You treat your mama well." When she laughed, he rose and placed more kisses on Reinna's lips and he wrapped his arms around her back. "I didn't expect to see ya' until after the babe's arrival. Celebrating my birth isn't worth the risk. Are ya' well? Do ya' need more funds?"

Reinna placed a hand on his chest and softly laughed, "We're better off than most in the village, thanks to your benefactors generosity. We don't need money. We need _you_. Our children need their father."

"I know. I'm sorry this is taking so long." He nuzzled his nose against her cheek while bringing his free hand to press against the swell of her pregnant belly. "I see the children aren't jealous you've been sneaking away to visit me?"

"Actually, a few months ago, once I started showing, I had to confess our secret liaisons when Togan threatened to turn me in to proctor Nagi for not being true to you."

"Rash boy," Tocpe growled. Togan was their eldest child, grown with a little family of his own.

"Good son." Reinna attempted to defend the actions of their son. "He only wanted to protect our family's honor."

Tocpe shook his head. "He should've come to me directly, not try'n shame ya'."

Reinna wanted to change the subject. She let her eyes roam over the things in his tent. There was not much but a stack of clothes, a pile of furs for a bed, and a water basin. It was just as it had been the last time she'd visited him three months prior. "I still don't know what it is you are doing here."

"Well, we finally have some clue. The elf is our benefactor's niece. You know how I told ya' it was taking so long with the Dwarf enchantress to make the potion needed?"

"You mean the damn hag that hadn't even touched what you'd given her to work with even after it'd been five years." Reinna frowned and virtually spat the words.

"Right. Snigget was sent to move things along. You know even she's taken her time, but she finally gave us the reason why she can't be rushed. Apparently, we're on a mission to save a life. Don't know who or how, but it's more than we knew before."

"Saving a life? So a noble mission for once." She teased.

"Maybe I should've tried this sooner. I never knew being noble could be so profitable."

"Or that your benefactor had the patience of the gods." Reinna chortled, "Anyone would be willing to keep paying the lot of you when nothing has happened yet must truly be desperate for what's in that vault."

"If Snigget is right, we'll be done within the week! Or at most, a month. Then you can bet your fine ass I'll be stayin' home to make even more babies with ya'." He kissed her again, pulling her down to lay with him on the pile of furs.

"Uh-uh! Four is plenty enough." Reinna laughed.

* * *

Later as the sun was setting, the troupe of bandits gathered for the evening meal. The twins, Myght and Rheit, greeted Tocpe's family gladly, for they were all from the same village and knew each other's kin. Goblin-born Skubbin stood back a distance not wanting to intrude; that is until Tocpe's daughter noticed the gleam of his brass armor from the shadows and invited him to sit next to her. His son assisted Snigget in filling bowls with the chowder they had created and passed it around to everyone.

After the first cautious bite of the meal, Rheit hummed in his throat. "This is as good as our granddad made. It even has the same spices."

Snigget indicated to the girl with the spoon in her hand, "That is because of Tosha. I would have never thought to add the spices had she not recommended it."

The girl bowed her head and blushed, taking her hand and brushing her hair behind her ear. "It's only because mama taught me."

The elf's eyes landed on the girl a moment before narrowing. She then cleared her throat. "Myght, if someone were to snatch an enchanted amulet, what is one thing you should never do?" Snigget asked.

"Touch it with your bare hands. You don' want the nasty spell on it to attach to you." Myght replied while still chewing his spoonful of food.

"And don't ever try to wear the thing in public. It's the quickest way to get caught." Rheit included.

"Would you ever place an item, such as a bracelet woven of grasses, in place of the pilfered item?" The elf asked.

Tocpe laughed, "Of course not. That's askin' ta get caught. Better ta leave nothing behind. Anythin' out a place would be noticed by the owner."

That moment, Snigget placed her bowl on the ground and rose. Her fingers went to her pocket, where she pulled out a crudely designed bracelet. She then started slowly walking behind those gathered around the fire. "And what should be done, according to the creed, if a comrade has stolen from you?"

"By the rules of the Bandit Creed, ya can steal it back, an' if ya really wanna make sure it won' 'appen again, you can dismember the hand which stole it." Tocpe replied.

When he had finished, Snigget was standing behind Tosha. She said quietly, "I do not wish to enact an act of retaliation. I wish to cause no harm, but I will have the bracelet back. I would have never noticed had they not been switched."

The teenager lowered her head in defeat and moved to take off the shining trinket from her wrist. Without even looking at the woman behind her, she raised the bracelet into the air holding it above her head. She said nothing, being too humiliated.

"Thank you. You almost got away with it. With training, you would do well as a bandit. But know, a heist should only be done if you know what it is you are stealing." Snigget paused when her comrades abruptly stopped and looked at her. "Ah. Well, I suppose I should rephrase that. As long as someone in your company knows what is to be obtained."

Four sets of eyes remained on Snigget as she placed the enchanted bracelet in her pocket and returned to her seat. Silence befell the camp as they waited for her to answer their unspoken question. After a moment of continued silence, they returned to eating, resigned that she would say no more.

"Sasha, why is our daddy gotta stay here so long?" Trolan asked before taking a large bite of sand crab meat from the chowder.

Snigget looked to Tocpe for a moment when hearing him chuckle at his son using her given name. "I suppose even though I am using a spell to speed up time for the potion needed for our task, it takes time to give more time. This potion typically takes three hundred years to cure. The spell cuts it to a hundredth of the time. But by the looks of it, I'll have it done tomorrow. The three years are up."

Tocpe's children gave grateful cheers to this news, and their mother shed a tear.

* * *

Once the meal was over and his family was settled comfortably in his tent, Tocpe returned to the campfire to check in with his comrades. He found the four of them drinking ale and discussing not so kind words on Tocpe's family's arrival.

"What if they don't leave? We don't have much food to go around as it is?" Myght voiced.

Rheit said even louder, "What if Reinna pops while she's here? We won't get any sleep with a baby around."

Tocpe cleared his throat, "My kin know their place. They're only staying three days. It's my birth celebration tomorrow and they wanted to surprise me. They didn't know our mission would start tomorrow."

The twins coughed and avoided his eyes. Skubbin's armor clinked as he nodded in apology.

Snigget raised a cup for him to take, "A celebratory day will be good for our quest. It will bring us luck."

Tocpe huffed and chugged the ale down. He didn't feel like celebrating; here his family had just arrived and this mission was happening tomorrow regardless of their arrival. As much as he desired to stay with his family, completing this mission could not be avoided. Such were the duties of a bandit.

He and his comrades had all, save for Snigget, met in the Great Howling Wastes, where the Bandit Horde gathered and trained for their devious tasks, be the missions dubious or mundane. Bodies for hire, male and female alike; if one had a will and a skill, they were welcomed. All were taught the art of burgling. All were taught the use of herbs and fungi to create meals, or poisons. All were trained in hand to hand combat and the use of weapons. One never knew what means would be needed for an escape, and hopefully never empty handed. They each had their own specialty, based on either their individual skill, physicality, or personality. Once their trainers thought a person's skill was as perfected as it could be, they were then matched as a troupe to a mission put forth by the Bandit Horde panel of elders. Once assembled, no one questioned who their comrades were; there was an unspoken trust that each one would give their all for the mission lest a curse be placed upon them. Oh yes, there were dire consequences for desertion and abandoning their mission. But as long as they paid their dues through a small percentage of any profits gained, they were allowed to remain in the good graces of the horde.

Had he the mind to care, Tocpe may have been worried about the makeup of his assigned troupe. It was a slight comfort to be paired with people from his home village. The twins, Myght and Rheit, were lower Fae, not born of noble blood. Double the trouble, double the fun, depending on the heist. They were skilled at snatching difficult targets. Then, there was Skubbin; he was not good at anything in particular other than having sheer enthusiasm. He had caught wind of their mission and offered his services. He claimed he was born within the Labyrinth and swore he would know his way once within. He did, after all, have the brand on his shoulder to show he had once been a soldier that served the Goblin Kingdom. Having him would be better than navigating the maze blind.

Then, there was Lady Sasha, the newest addition to their troupe. She was of Elven nobility, but that's all Tocpe really learned about her, lest the personage of their mysterious benefactor be discovered. As per the creed of all who pledged loyalty to the Bandit Horde, she fell under the same expectations as the others, both in loyalty and duty of the mission. Despite having taken the oath of the Bandit creed, she explained that to an elf, honesty amongst comrades was of utmost importance. Yet she still would not divulge the nature of the mission her secretive relative had placed upon them. All they were to know, and all they _cared_ to know of Sasha, was that she was a savant of magical potions and with figuring out how to make magic bend to her will.

Snigget was her bandit name, the name given to her by her comrades for the way she laughed, which came out as a snigger. Tocpe had only learned her true name, Sasha, because she had been willing to give it. She asked for them to use her bandit name in public to protect her identity. That's how it was for them regardless. They each had a code name, either given to them by a comrade or one of their own choosing. Skubbin was called Brass, for the armor he never took off. Myght was Chuckles because everything seemed to be funny to him. Rheit was anointed Raider because of how skillfully he could invade hard to reach places. And Tocpe was called Raveneye, for much like the under-admired bird, he had no formal education in life yet he was blessed with a strategic mind like no other. Such code names were used interchangeably with their given names amongst pleasant company, but when on a mission, to keep your given name secret could be the difference between losing or keeping your life. Names had power.

When they were alone, and everyone but the elf had retired to their tents, Tocpe spoke his mind. "Lady Sasha, did ya' speak true ta' my son. Is it finally done?"

"Quite certain. By sunrise, it shall be completed." Snigget answered.

Tocpe stared into the glowing embers of the fire, his mind going numb. Why did his family have to come when he couldn't spend any time with them?

"We can try after breakfast. It will give you some time with your family." Snigget said softly. "But we can't delay much. Like with any spell, especially one opening the veil between worlds, you have to resign yourself to the possibility that it will not work in the way that we think. There is a chance you won't be able to return."

"I won't change my mind." Tocpe said sternly. "We already discussed this. I'm half-human, so I'll blend in better in that world. Have ya' changed _your_ mind?"

Snigget shook her head, "I'm also best suited for the task. My magic will give us the best chance of returning should something go wrong. So, it's settled then. Once we reach the Wisher we'll…"

Tocpe held up his hand, "Let's just take it one step at a time. We can talk about it tomorrow."

The elf nodded, then sighed, "You should go be with your wife. You don't know if...when you'll see her again." She rose and went into her tent, then after a moment came back out with a bundle in her arms. When she held it out for him to take, he found it to be leather skins, "Here. This will give you privacy. Let your children sleep soundly."

He took the spare tent and nodded in thanks. That was a right pleasant idea. The last time he'd lain with his beloved was five months ago, when his wife had come to tell him their fourth child had been conceived. Far too long to be without her. He set up the tent not too far from his own, then went to wake his wife.

Reinna lay on her side, her eyes closed but her upper hand rubbing her belly, showing that their growing child was keeping her awake. When he whispered her name, she opened her eyes and leaned up to face him. He held out his arms to pull her up, which she took, and with curious eyes, she followed him outside. In the firelight, her skin glowed a deep mahogany and he watched her delicate bare feet tiptoe through the sand. He held back the flap of the tent for her to enter and had barely shut the entrance behind him before he found her hands inching under his tunic to remove it from him. She was eager to reunite with him, as well.

* * *

Removing himself from her embrace the next morning was hard. He was tempted to not leave her, to take her again, but the pull to continue the task he'd been paid to complete compelled him to rise.

Funny thing about contracts made with magic, they came with a compulsion spell that kept them on task. It was an acknowledged part of the contract; he and the others knew this when taking on the job. Though their task was long in the making, the magic of their pact hadn't faded over time, but neither had it increased...that is until just before dawn when the brightest glowing of the potion occurred. Snigget had been right that the potion would be ready this day.

Tocpe kicked sand while he paced in a circle around the dying embers of the campfire as he waited for his comrades to awaken. He couldn't help an annoyed growl from rumbling in his throat, evidence of his impatience.

When Snigget emerged from her tent, Tocpe approached her. "It's ready?"

The elf smiled knowingly at him. "Good morrow. Have a pleasurable evening?"

He cocked a sideways smile, "That's none o' your concern. But thanks for the borrowed tent."

"As I said last night, we can wait until after breakfast." The elf confirmed.

Knowing his children, they wouldn't wake until they were purposefully awoken, and he was in no rush to do so. He couldn't help but to reflect on what had led him to this day.

Ten years they had been on this task, and it had been seven years since the closest opportunity of obtaining their goal had been in their reach. Ten years of living on the edge of the Wastes-a harsh, desert land where scant vegetation grew and there was little protection from the whipping winds and blazing sun-most which could have been prevented had a grave mistake in trust not been made. Not their mistake, mind you, but they still paid the price for it by having to start their mission all over again. But they were willing to fulfill their contract, as long as they were being paid and their basic needs provided; food, shelter, and the occasional visit from their wives. Despite the frequent grumblings of the heat and the boredom of having no requirements other than to continue to discover how to penetrate the walls of the Labyrinth, they were content to remain in the employ of their mysterious benefactor. Until their job was done, the Wastes was where they would stay, even if it should take decades.

Incapacitating the monarch of the Labyrinth and forcing him to let them into the vault had been the initial way they had hoped to achieve their task. However, the Goblin King rarely ventured outside the walls of the Labyrinth, and when he did, it was either a brief moment where he gave instruction to those who wished away a child, or he was visiting the courts of another Kingdom. Some places they could not venture as trespassing in another land would compromise their mission. Their benefactor was quite clear: She would _not_ bail them out should they be caught, so ambushing the Goblin King in another kingdom was something not feasible. Their employer also stipulated that they could cause no lasting harm to the Goblin King, so neither maim nor kill him. This limited their options of getting to the Vault; for the king most certainly would not just let them enter without a fight.

Tocpe remembered the moment of hope three years into their mission, when they finally got a break and their strategy changed.

They knew the hairs they collected on that dry, autumn day seven years ago came from a wisher who had defeated the challenges of the Labyrinth. The wake of this wisher was unlike any they had seen before,and any who had successfully run after. The Labyrinth changed and reset time and time again, for it created personalized challenges for each wisher, but never before had the Labyrinth been destroyed to such an extent after a child had been won back. Never before had they watched the castle at the center of the Labyrinth crumble to rubble. They had thought this would be their chance to infiltrate the castle, when the maze and its monarch were at their most vulnerable. Yet try as they might, they still couldn't penetrate the outer walls nor enter from either below or above. They watched as the maze healed itself and before the next cycle of the crystal moon, the castle was rebuilt and the actions of the Goblin King were business as usual.

Tocpe had been wise in having the foresight to keep the hairs. Three strands of hair from such a powerful Wisher resulted in the Bandit's benefactor telling them to concentrate their efforts on the Wisher. Getting her back Underground and using _her_ to infiltrate the Labyrinth was their best means for getting in. Once the maze had been bested, it could be bent to the will of the one who conquered it. Or so their benefactor told them; very little was actually known of the Wishers after they returned to their world. But once upon a time in a legend most had forgotten, one Wisher had stayed to rule the Labyrinth. It was merely hearsay now, but since their benefactor trusted the wisher's had these abilities, they would appease her and follow her request.

Getting to this Wisher was no easy task, which is why it was taking so long. Each strand of hair had to be enchanted for a different purpose. One hair enchanted to repel the wisher from the Goblin King; if they were guided into the Labyrinth by the Wisher, it would be a line of defense to keep the king from stopping them. If the wisher was with them, then the king couldn't come near. One hair to compel the wisher to do their will, and one hair to find the wisher in her world so they could bring her Underground?.

The spell to find her was the one that took the longest to create, the one just now finished. It would have been completed five years sooner, but the hair strand had been sent to the enchantress of the Dwarf kingdom. She was fickle and kept asking for more compensation; luckily it was up to their benefactor to enact payment to keep her working. Finally, after a delay of five years, their benefactor demanded they get the hair back and reclaim everything she'd given to the dwarf enchantress. They discovered she hadn't even started her task. If it was up to them, they would have cut off her nose and hung it in the nearest tavern.

But when the third hair and the supplies to bespell it were back in their possession, they tried the spell themselves with the written instructions the enchantress had given them. It went horribly wrong. The stupid dwarf may have intentionally sabotaged their efforts by omitting the full instructions, causing the hair to be destroyed. Fortunately, the dwarf had cut the hair into two pieces and they had only used one half. _That_ had saved their hides. Their benefactor was livid, proclaiming that if there hadn't been part of the hair to work with, she might have taken her fury out on them. As it was, she withheld her wrath and instead sent her niece to do the task properly.

"Happy Birthday!"

Tocpe was knocked from his thoughts by the shouts of his children. He instantly beamed a smile at them and noticed the cloth covered items his son and daughter were holding. His wife stood proudly behind them. He rose and took the offered gift first from his son. He unwrapped it to find it was a seax blade.

"Well, this is a fine thing. It balances well," he said while testing how it leveled on two fingers.

"Togan made it." Trolan then added, "I helped."

"My sons, smithing! When did this come about?" Tocpe asked in surprise, raising his eyes to his wife.

Reinna stepped closer to him. "Togan was apprenticed just over a year ago."

Tocpe shut his eyes for fear of tears escaping. Not only was this a most wonderful gift, but he was saddened at missing out on a milestone in his eldest son's life.

"We also brought you your favorite scones. I made them." Tosha announced with pride as she held out the sack she was holding.

"I'm blessed by your wonderful gifts." Tocpe said, then motioned for his family to sit. "Come, let's eat. I have something I must tell ya'."

The reactions of his family when he admitted this day was the day he would leave on his mission was exactly as he expected, although he had hoped for a better outcome. His son ran away. His daughter whined they had come all that way for nothing. And his wife could not hold back her sorrow as she cried into his shoulder. Snigget moved to retrieve the boy; a few moments later, she was carrying the sobbing boy who hugged her chest. She lowered him to his fathers arms, and the boy clung to him.

"Daddy, don't go."

"I have ta, son. If I do this, now, this could all be over by the end of this week and I'll never 'ave ta leave ya again."

"But you said you might not come back." Tosha reminded him.

Tocpe glanced at his wife, who hadn't looked at him since his admission. "Every quest has its dangers. I gave an oath to follow this to the end. I must."

"Since you are here, perhaps you can bless our quest with an incantation of protection." Snigget suggested.

Reinna nodded, but still did not raise her eyes to her husband. "What supplies can we help you gather? What do you need?"

"Our hope is to not need but a day's worth of rations. The hair of the wisher is bewitched to send us straight to her, so all we need to do is convince her to assist us in our quest." Snigget answered.

Within the hour, they had gathered their packs and Tocpe and Snigget were standing in the middle of a circle formed by their comrades and family. In Snigget's hand was a handheld gilded mirror. In Tocpe's fist was a vial hanging by a string, the violet glow of the bespelled strand of hair inside. Tocpe kissed his wife one last time, then nodded to his children. A moment later, he and Snigget clasped hands, touched the mirror, and disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all my followers getting multiple updates when I make edits and repost existing chapters with the changes, I do apologize. Every time I save a change, the system sends out a notification. Please don't be too annoyed with me!


	8. The Eluding Equation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we return to our regularly scheduled reading program. This immediately begins where chapter 6 left off, give or take. Thanks again to Greenchimes for whipping this into shape. She is quite the blessing for putting up with me. In case you missed my update announcement, new additions have been made to chapters 2, 4 and 5, upping the rating for this story to full on intimate M. To quote Crazy Delicious: GO FORTH AND FORAGE. I hope this doesn't stop readers from continuing with this journey as there is plenty of plot to go around!
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment and let me know if/how you're liking this story. Thank you to everyone who has commented and left Kudos!

Rage. Impatience. Helplessness. Hurt. These were the constant companions that plagued Jareth's soul for the weeks that dreaming with his wife evaded him. Weeks where he prayed for a wisher to be close enough so he might have the possibility to escape his duty and run away to be with Sarah, even though he knew it would fail. It always failed. But he could hope. He had to keep trying.

Often, Jareth found himself awake in his bed, laying on his side, facing the nursery he'd gifted Sarah. He stared at its door while his mind drifted to thoughts of Sarah and what their future could be. He had designed and created the room with his own magic, and a little help from the Labyrinth itself, as he had to expand the size of the castle to accommodate this addition for, someday, his growing family. He had no guarantee, of course, that Sarah would ever be by his side for them to even conceive children, but he trusted it would happen. Someday. He let his mind wander, thinking about the children that would one day play with the toys and cradle he carved by hand; oh yes, he had not wasted magic on such important trinkets. It would never be said that he was a negligent or lazy parent. To use magic for such things would have been the easy, indolent thing to do. No one but him would ever know he created them without magic, so it really shouldn't have mattered so much to him, yet it did. From what he could tell in his examination of the brief year of life he had before the Labyrinth had claimed him, his only toy as a child had been a measly piece of chalk. His children would have much better things.

It had nearly been a month and a half since he'd held his wife, the last time being a wondrous experience where they mutually worked their hands over their bodies as a means of relieving tension which then led to… He tried to not think about that, because it made him want her all the more. Of course, this wasn't the first time there had been a lull in the frequency of their dreams. It was just that the dreams had been happening quite steadily since they had wed and he had become used to it; had he been taking it for granted? In the past, there had been gaps in their dream encounters even when she had the necklace with her. He had been the culprit of a hiatus to their dreams when he ventured out of the Labyrinth to aid other kingdoms. But now, if a neighboring kingdom were to invite him to a celebration or request his presence for negotiations, he would decline so as to not miss a chance to dream. Some events he couldn't refuse, but he was more discerning on deciding when he would journey away from his kingdom. Never once had he dreamt with Sarah while he was away from the Labyrinth.

When duty and protocol did not get in the way, he spent his waking hours flying to where the magic of Sarah's mirror pulled him Above. He was confused to find himself appearing outside Sarah's childhood home, but time and time again, that's where the magic led him. He knew that she didn't live there anymore, yet each time he tried, he arrived at her father's house. He waited outside the house to glimpse Sarah in case she was actually there, but there was no sign she was. The windows to her bedroom remained dark. If she were there, he also would have expected to see her car parked in front, which day after day, never appeared. While she was away from this house, he had always relied on the magic of her mirror necklace; on his own, he had no way to find the cottage she shared with Cassie. If she did have the necklace with her, it would have connected him with wherever she was. He could only conclude that either something had happened to the necklace or that the necklace and the mirror were together in the same vicinity, sans Sarah.

What he also couldn't determine was if it had been intentionally done by his wife since the magic of the original mirror was obviously still functional. After all, she had been neglecting to take the necklace with her as of late, blaming it on her roommate. Was there something more to it? He worried that Sarah accusing Cassie might be a ruse for something else. If Cassie was the true reason for the necklace being left behind, then why would the only gateway into the Above for him now be Sarahs' childhood home?

For days, Jareth returned in his owl form outside Sarah's father's house, watching for any sign of her. Her father had a regular schedule to maintain his profession; early to bed, early to rise. Each day, Jareth did notice Karen working a few hours in Sarah's childhood room, the only activity to happen in that room on his watch. He wondered if Sarah would be perturbed to find the woman was invading her private space. But for the most part, her step-mother's life was dictated by the needs of her children, which consisted of getting Tobias to school on time and many sleepless nights while soothing her crying infant daughter. Everything about their lives seemed rather routine. Not only were there no signs that Sarah had been there, but also no indication that they were expecting her.

Fortunately, he knew Sarah was fine. Her faithful trio visited her in her new home on their own and while occasionally performing the tasks he'd given them. He couldn't reach Sarah himself, but he wanted her to know she was constantly on his mind, so he sent flowers and gifts through her companions. Their positive report on Sarah's well-being was ever a relief.

Upon remembering Cassandra's impending nuptials, he wanted to bestow a gift on Sarah's friend, a way to repay her kindness since he felt indebted to her. The way Sarah spoke of assisting Cassie in all the decisions that were required when planning a ceremony-the manner her eyes sparkled and her smile never ceased as she described the details with him-made Jareth realize that he had unintentionally robbed Sarah. Planning one's wedding was clearly a right of passage that Sarah had not gotten to experience for herself, so he was grateful Cassie allowed Sarah to be so involved. The jeweled parure set he'd gifted Cassandra he'd found in the vault, a trinket from a kingdom long lost to time, the item never reclaimed. He made sure it wasn't cursed or otherwise enchanted before deciding it would be a perfect way to show his gratitude.

But in no way was he going to neglect giving his wife a gift as well. Knowing Sarah's concern in learning how to be queen while not physically being in the kingdom she ruled, Jareth hoped to ease her qualms by bestowing her with the signet ring. It amused him that she gave her first decree straight away, and in such a hilarious manner. The inaugural edict his wife declared as her first act as queen he found quite facetious; he personally ensured it was followed to the letter.

He consulted her companions and other denizens of the Labyrinth on which areas would most benefit from the installation of the demanded chicken coops. Through it all, he strained to maintain his composure, for he found it comical how his citizens were very serious about sharing their opinions on how wonderful and caring their queen was in coming to their aid in their time of need. It made him realize that perhaps he should speak with his citizens more often. Apparently, right under his nose, the chickens he'd received in trade were becoming a menace and were far more destructive than he had realized. The smelly little buggers shit everywhere and destroyed whatever their beaks could touch. He also greatly underestimated the proliferation of the fowl creatures and found thirty one areas which would benefit the installation of the coops in his kingdom. The task of creating and distributing the coops took two days to complete and had been more effort than he anticipated. It was especially annoying when most of the fowl beasts had no idea what a chicken coop was, let alone that they were to use them. But, within a week, most of the chickens had caught on to the idea.

Jareth wanted Sarah to know how her initiative was a success, yet he could not share any of this with her until he saw her. He wasn't one for written correspondence, even though he did respond in kind if she sent a letter to him. But she'd not sent anything since her decree. Even her friends had said Sarah was too busy for them to see her, being so caught up in preparations for her roomates' wedding.

With the seventh anniversary of Sarah's wish being two weeks away, Jareth decided to let himself rest. To let himself stop over-thinking things. Except for their year apart, they had always dreamed together on that day. He had to trust it would happen again. He was prepared with a gift for Sarah either way; dream or no dream, he would task her companions to give it to her on that day.

Everything changed when he felt Sarah's pain three days prior to their anniversary. This was the first time he felt her in the waking world. Her emotions blindsided him, her feelings strange in varying intensity and coming in waves of pain. How he knew the emotions he felt were hers without dreaming or her calling for him, he wasn't exactly sure. But he knew it was her. It felt similar to the times her soul had called to him in the past while within the dreams. The times she was in sorrow for her mother's forgetfulness and when she was in mourning after her dog's passing were nothing compared to the strength of her agony now. Those times, he had let his soul be drawn to her, her feelings guiding him to where she lay hidden within the dream. But now, there was no dream to guide him to search for her. No way to physically find her.

Even Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus sought him out in a panic when they too felt something was wrong with Sarah. He sent them to find her, for they had always been able to reach her when he could not. It shouldn't have surprised him, with how things had been going, that Sarah's companions returned unable to reach her lest they chance exposure of their magical existence. Wherever she was, they could not go.

"Well?" He sat up in his throne and asked abruptly the moment they returned.

"We couldn't reach her, Sire." Sir Didymus said with worry upon his unpatched brow.

"What do you mean? Did you find her or not?" Jareth demanded.

"Well, we knows where abouts she is, but not how she is." Hoggle started.

Jareth growled in his throat. "Explain."

"Many people. Not safe." Ludo gruffly added.

"Not safe for Sarah?" Jareth barked in alarm, needing more context.

"No, for us." Hoggle emphasized. "Wherever Sarah is, there are too many people and no place for us to hide. We didn't find her because it wasn't safe for us to get near her."

"I see." Jareth understood, then, that the pull of magic prevented them from attempting to reach Sarah, lest they were exposed and knowledge of magical beings imploded the balance between the two worlds. He sighed. It wasn't their fault they couldn't do more. "I appreciate your attempt to find her. If anything changes, tell me instantly."

Didymus bowed, bringing his gloved paw to his chest as he bowed slightly. "I shall personally continue to attempt to reach our queen."

Their king barely noticed that they departed. He supposed he should be grateful they too cared so much for Sarah. But this failure, albeit not a fault of their own, was angeringly irksome.

Jareth went above to try to find Sarah on his own, but like before, the magic unwaveringly led him to her childhood home. It was so frustrating not knowing where she was. He had a ray of hope when, on the day of Sarah's pain, he watched as her father raced his automobile to the front of the house, rushed inside, his voice raised in an alarming tone with words Jareth could not hear. Yet his panic was obvious. Within ten minutes, the man had luggage in hand and drove off at great speed. Jareth tried to follow the car, but having no way to magically track it and his avian body not equipped to maintain such speeds, he had no choice but to abandon the chase.

Returning back to his castle, Jareth immediately went to his study and with a spontaneous thought, he paused time. He didn't care that he was already exhausted from worry. He needed to try something to reach Sarah, no matter how much magic was needed. But his creativity for a solution only went as far as sending letters beseeching his allies, again, for their secret methods of breaching the veil between worlds. Once the messages were sent, he released his hold on time, the force of it knocking himself unconscious.

Awaking with a grand headache the next day, Jareth was confused and disoriented. Why was he uncomfortably sitting in his desk chair? Then, he noticed his gloved hand resting over a quill, a blotch of ink bleeding on the parchment beneath it. This jolted his memory: Letters, crystals, and Sarah in pain. He mentally searched for the connection to his wife. He sighed in relief at feeling Sarah and sensing something different. Just as Sarah's immense pain had made Jareth panic, feeling her intense joy and happiness greatly calmed his fears. If she was happy, that had to mean no harm had befallen her. All he could do now was continue to wait until her companions gave their next report, for the next dream to hopefully give him the answers from his wife he coveted, and for the other kingdoms to give him a way of getting to her world. Waiting was torment.

* * *

Simply feeling the need to command Hoggle, Didymus and Ludo to remain silent about the birth of her baby didn't mean Sarah wanted to send them away that very minute; quite the opposite, actually. She was relieved to be finally able to talk about her daughter with them and craved their company. She hadn't seen her trio in weeks and wanted to catch up on their lives, just as they would on every visit. This day was her seventh anniversary of meeting them too, after all. But they seemed hesitant to speak about themselves, since they had been sent with a mission; they came bearing an anniversary gift from her husband.

This time, Jareth gave her stud earrings to match the bracelet with his emblem he had given her their last anniversary. Like the bracelet, they were white gold with the infinity symbol accented in yellow gold. Of course, she instantly wanted to put them in her ears. She placed Mari face up on her lap so as to free up her hands and put the earrings on. Mari wiggled and stretched her arms and legs in this new position. Sarah smiled fondly at her daughter while she placed the studs in her ears.

"These are lovely. You'll thank Jareth for me, won't you?" Sarah started.

Sir Didymus cleared his throat, "My lady, you may thank him yourself. His majesty is waiting out yon window."

Sarah's eyes lightened with joy, gathering the baby in her arms. "He is? Why didn't you say so sooner?"

Wincing, she tried to find a comfortable way to rise from the rocking chair while holding Mari, the twinge in her pelvis still prevalent with every movement. She gratefully accepted Ludo's help as he reached out his arm to steady her.

"Sarah hurt?" Ludo asked, concern in his tone.

Sarah grinned sadly, finding it not the time to explain fully the details of lochia rubra. "It's okay. I'm still recovering from having the baby."

She went to look out the window and she couldn't help the smile from gracing her cheeks when she looked outside. There, on a branch of the tree closest to the house, the owl was waiting. Jareth fluttered his wings and hopped closer upon seeing her.

As Sarah reached for the latch, a crack of thunder sounded and rain started to shower against the window pane. With one arm, Sarah balanced her daughter as she moved to use the other to open the window and let Jareth in. However, the rain pelted harder against the window, so much so that she could hardly view Jareth through the drops of water. She was barely able to see his form still there. She couldn't dare open the window safely and knew Jareth wouldn't be able to stay in this severe storm. The wind started blowing the branches of the trees violently, swaying Jareth so intensely, he had no choice but to abandon the branch and fly off.

Even though it had been raining every day since Mari was born and this stormy weather had been forecast by local meteorologists for days, Sarah couldn't have been more disappointed at its ill timing. Angry tears formed in her eyes. The Labyrinth didn't have the power to change the weather to keep them apart, did it?

Vexation triggered an idea as she stared at her own faint reflection in the glass of the window; she couldn't be on the sidelines anymore. She had to start doing more to get where she belonged, to where her daughter belonged. Sarah felt the need to try something, something she was disappointed in herself for not thinking of trying sooner.

Sarah abruptly turned back to her friends. "Hoggle, I need your arms."

"What for?" He hesitated, ever cautious of the unknown.

"Will you hold Mari for me? I need to pack." She said matter-of-factly.

"Pack, my lady?" Sir Didymus asked.

"My suitcase. Maybe now that Mari has been born, I can come home." She couldn't hide the hope in her voice.

Hoggle's eyes went wide in understanding and surprise that Sarah referred to the Labyrinth as her home. He raised his arms out. "Give 'er here."

It was comical and adorable at the same time, watching as the dwarf bounced Mari gently while he walked the length of the room.

"Didymus, give me a hand?" Sarah indicated to her suitcase, now laying open on her bed.

The knight dutifully went into action, placing the items Sarah gave him into the luggage. Ludo, taking up a good portion of the room as it was, stood to the side to observe.

Sarah's mind raced with thinking of what to pack. What would be needed to live Underground? No need to bring too many clothes; she was sure Jareth could provide her with any garment she needed. There was no need to take her breast pump; there was no electricity Underground. The more she contemplated what to gather, the more she focused on things for the baby rather than for herself. As she packed, her heart flip-flopped in the hope that she might finally be with her husband in real life for the first time in seven years.

Yet it was all for naught.

Sarah held her baby with one arm while the fingers of her other hand splayed against the cold glass as she looked into her vanity mirror, tears streaming down her face. She stared at her companions, who were looking at her with pity from the other side. Hoggle moved to hand her back the suitcase but she stopped him, shaking her head.

She was barely able to croak out, "Keep it." Then with a resolute voice, she told them, "Keep your promise. Jareth cannot know of Mari unless I am the one to tell him."

After obtaining their vow of silence, Sarah turned with a sob and walked back to the rocking chair, her eyes ever on her daughter. Once seated, she allowed her sorrow to flow fully. Would she never be able to get to Jareth?

* * *

_Dreaming on the anniversary of Sarah's run through the Labyrinth had only been missed one year, the year she wasn't near her vanity mirror. Now that she was back to sleeping in her old room, it shouldn't have been a surprise that she would dream with her king again. Maybe it was still the hormones, but the instant she found herself in the ballroom with Jareth standing before her, relieved tears streamed down her face. With what they were wearing, she realized he must be leading this dream. He was in the vest and breeches of their wedding. She glanced down to see that she too was in the gown she wore for their vows. Her body fit the gown in her prenatal state, her secret still being hidden._

_Jareth's smile at seeing her was dazzling, that is until he noticed her tears, then worry shone in his eyes. Before he could ask her why they had been apart, she rushed into his arms. She buried her face against his chest, crying into him. He held her tightly, nuzzling his nose into the crown of her head, breathing her in._

_"I've missed you, so much." She said as she pulled back to gaze at him. She took a deep breath to compose herself._

_"You were without your locket for thirty nine days." There was a question in his disappointed tone._

_She averted her eyes, although there was a flair of anger in the corners. "It got damaged. I haven't been able to get it fixed yet. I don't even know if it works." She looked back at him to confess, "I'm dreaming now only because I am staying with my dad again."_

" _I noticed when I finally found you today." His tone was teasing but it didn't match the glint in his eyes. "If you're living at home, is everything alright between you and Cassandra?"_

_"Yeah, I just thought I would visit Dad while Cass is on her honeymoon." Her voice was a tad higher as she fibbed._

_He placed his gloved hands on her shoulders, his stature stoic and tone serious. "You were in immense pain days ago. Your companions and I were very worried, for we couldn't reach you. But they assured me you were well when they reported back from their visit today."_

_She nodded and softly smiled to reassure him. "I'm okay. I promise."_

_He cocked a brow, indicating his skepticism. "I felt it. It was unlike anything I've…"_

_She cupped his face with both hands to emphasize her words. "Nothing out of the ordinary happened. All is well." She grinned and tried to change the subject, not wanting to chance talking about why she had been in pain. "Thank you for sending my friends to see me today." Sarah raised a hand to her earrings, the reason for the trio's visit. "These are lovely. I wanted to thank you in person. I saw you waiting outside my window today, but that storm was brutal. Did you escape it okay?"_

_He nodded as he brought his fingers up to caress an earlobe, examining his gift. "I wasn't sure you had seen me. The wind became too strong and I couldn't stay. I glimpsed you briefly." He lowered his hand to cup her neck."What was it you were holding?"_

_By now, Sarah knew better than to try to directly state any reference to Mari, and her words must have been acceptable, for they came with no obstacle. "Just something I was given a few days ago. Something that I love very much."_

_Jareth hummed in the back of his throat as he pulled her closer to him. "A gift you love. I must learn what this is so I might also give one to you."_

_"You already have, actually." Sarah slyly grinned as she teased, "And I'm pretty sure you will again someday. But for now, one is enough." She watched his eyes leave hers a moment, knowing in his head he was trying to figure out what this gift could be. To distract him, she sighed, "I have been so busy lately, I'm sorry I don't have an anniversary gift for you."_

_He leaned to kiss her forehead. "Every time we are together is a gift. Shall we?"_

_Sarah placed her hand into his outstretched one, not sure what he had in mind. Then, he pulled her close to him and began to sway, dancing only to the music of their breathing. She wondered why he had chosen the ballroom as the setting and yet had them wear the garments of their nuptials. He caught her appraising their apparel as her free hand played with the patterns on his vest._

_"We never did have our first dance as husband and wife." He grinned as he stepped into her, causing her to follow his lead._

_"But this isn't our wedding anniversary." She voiced, though seamlessly moving with him._

_"Does that matter? I hope you don't mind, but I find this to be the more important occasion." He stated._

_Sarah nodded astutely, "Right. It is much more important to celebrate the day we met."_

_She couldn't help but to smile at him as he began to waltz her around the room. There was no music, so after a moment, Sarah started to hum the tune she frequently sang to her daughter, the song that Jareth had given her seven years ago in this very room._

_Jareth let her lead the song, his eyes gleaming with pride that she had remembered it after so many years._

_When she finished, he softly kissed her lips, then said, "As the world falls down, Precious. I would do anything for you."_

_She cupped his cheek. "And I for you. I wish I could come to you."_

_He removed her hand from him so he could place his lips on her throat. Sarah was conflicted with how good he was making her feel and the warning screaming in the back of her mind. It was their first dream in over a month and she didn't know how to not let Jareth be intimate with her. She couldn't be physical so soon after giving birth. It had only been three days and her doctor said it could be three months before her body would be able to join with her husband again. But Jareth surprised her when after a moment of giving devote attention to her lips, he resumed their waltz. She was relieved that all he seemed to want this dreaming was to dance and hold her close._

_A brief, keening sound echoed in the air around them, causing them to still their movements. Jareth abruptly looked to the ceiling in alarm and clutched Sarah to him as if to protect her from this unseen threat._

_"What the bloody hell was that?"_

_A beaming grin graced Sarah's face, and she said eagerly, "You can hear it?"_

_"How could I not? That was piercing."_

_Sarah laughed, "When I first heard it, it scared me too. Oh, I can't wait for you to…" The words were stolen from her again, causing her to whisper a sigh, "It will happen someday."_

_"It sounded like a…" A puzzled expression came over Jareth's face. "Why can I not speak what I desire?"_

_Sarah chuckled in relief, "So it's not just me. I have been censored a lot lately. It's been rather annoying not to talk to you about what I want."_

_Jareth raised a hand to squeeze her shoulder. "I'm sorry I have not noticed."_

_The sound pierced the air again and Sarah clasped a hand to her breast as she gasped out with a surprised giggle. "They warned me this could happen."_

_"Are you being harmed?" Jareth's tone was very serious._

_"No, I'm fine. But I must wake up." She rose on her toes and held his face with gentle hands as she blessed him with a deep, lingering kiss. She then pulled back and gazed into his bewildered eyes, wishing she could explain why she had to leave. "I love you, Jareth Tyton. Happy Anniversary."_

Sarah sleepily blinked herself awake as she heard the cry of her newborn daughter and felt wetness on the front of her chest. The nurses had warned her that her breasts could leak milk at the sound of her baby's cry. Luckily, Karen had given her pads to place in her bra for such an instance. Sarah was appreciative of such little things; she didn't have the energy to change clothes or do laundry.

Sarah rose from her bed to take Mari out of the bassinet, all the while unbuttoning the clasps on her bra and maternity shirt to let Mari nurse. She took the child into her arms and grabbed a nursing pillow before she settled into the rocking chair. She made sure to properly position Mari's head, then made sure she properly latched. Sarah was glad she had taken Karen's advice in placing a pillow on her lap for the baby to lay on while nursing. The baby might weigh only eight pounds, but after a few minutes that weight could get very uncomfortable with no support.

While she rocked, Sarah's mind drifted to how handsome her husband looked during their dance, and as she mused, she wondered if she could return to the dream like Jareth had done in the past. Or, if she was able to return, would Jareth even be there or would he have woken already? Sadly, although exhaustion did lull her back to sleep, she never did return to the dream.

* * *

An empty stomach woke Sarah as she lay on her bed. She glanced at the clock on the nightstand which showed it was 5:13am. A slight raise of her head to the bassinet confirmed the baby was solidly sleeping. Maybe, just maybe, if she hurried down to the kitchen for a ham and cheese sandwich she could make it back before Mari needed her. Or before Karen intercepted her and started babbling on with advice on how to raise children. The woman thought she was God's gift to Sarah because she herself had given birth just eight months earlier. But as this was Karen's house, Sarah knew she couldn't avoid her. Every time she stepped foot out of her room, Karen was there being overly helpful. It wasn't that Sarah wasn't grateful, but she just wanted some space and time to figure things out on her own.

Luck was on her side, and Sarah thankfully made it back to her room with the sandwich and a full bag of Funion Rings without alerting the household.

It confused Sarah as to why she was more hungry now that the baby had been born, so at 10am Friday morning, while she took Mari for her first wellness check-up on her fifth day of life, Sarah spoke of her concerns with the doctor. Mari was just as she should be, but Sarah was still experiencing pains and bleeding heavily. The doctor assured her it wasn't so uncommon as to cause worry just yet. Also, it turns out her body was producing an ample amount of milk for her baby, so much so that the doctor recommended Sarah use a breast pump to alleviate any excess which could cause discomfort and possible infection. The physician also suggested she could freeze her milk and donate it for mothers less fortunate. The idea both intrigued and disturbed Sarah; it was difficult to envision a child not her own consuming her milk.

The doctor also gave her a list of foods to eat to ensure her milk was as nutritious as possible. Sarah looked at the food list with disgust; again all she craved were salty, fatty things. Sarah confessed that every moment Mari slept, she found herself eating. The doctor assured her she wasn't the only mother experiencing cravings postpartum, but she would have to be mindful about eating healthier options. Of this, Sarah mentally grumbled.

Personal care was something of which Sarah also found she had to be mindful. It was hard to find time to care for herself. Once a day, she let Karen keep an eye on Mari while she made sure to fit in a shower. Of course, she was grateful Karen was there to lend a hand, but Sarah didn't want to rely on the woman's help. She had no intention of staying in her father's house forever.

But if every day was going to be like the first few days of Mari's life, Sarah didn't know how she'd survive on her own. The days blended together in a cycle of eating, sleeping, and changing dirty diapers. She felt so unproductive because all her time not taking care of the baby was spent eating and sleeping. And she didn't even get more than three hours sleep at a time before Mari started fussing from either needing a diaper change or being ready for her next feeding. Sarah joked to herself that all she was good for during the next few months was being a cow. It was her own choice after all; she had read enough articles and talked with her doctor to know breast milk was beneficial for the baby's immune system. She just wished somehow her breasts could be yanked off her body and still work without her.

It seemed like every time Sarah nursed her baby, she found herself falling asleep. It was quite irritating. She had thought that since feedings could take half an hour, she would use that time to read one of the books Jareth gave her to learn about the life of a monarch Underground, but she fell asleep after two paragraphs the first time she tried. And the second, and the eighth. At that rate, it would take her a whole month to finish one chapter. She hated feeling constantly exhausted, which was worse than always being hungry.

But then Sarah would gaze at her daughter and would remember what a treasure she was; her little miracle. Mari's skin was so soft, and her eyes so alert as she gazed up at Sarah while she suckled. Her tiny hand rested on Sarah's breast, her little fingers grabbing at her mommy to keep her close. In these moments, Sarah found all her problems petty trifles; it was all worth it to keep her little princess safe and healthy.

* * *

 _Finding himself dreaming with Sarah a second night in a row was a happy surprise for Jareth._ _That they dreamed on their anniversary was expectantly anticipated; but having another night with her so soon, this he would not take for granted. Being with her would be a great relief of tension after his long day in the waking world._

_It had been another trying day of running the kingdom and appeasing the pestering needs of his allies. That morning, the monarchs of the Elven Kingdom inquired about the security measures he had in place for the items in the vault. It was a chore convincing them that all was well and that every possible defence and precaution were in place to keep the contents of the vault protected. He had to literally show them step-by-step the protocols he had in place, as much as was needed without giving away all the methods. The ordeal took him four grueling hours. Dreaming with Sarah was a welcomed distraction. Except, he found her asleep in his study._

_Books surrounded her; specifically the books he had given her of the history of the Underground and etiquette required for those of royal station. He found it slightly odd that something no longer in his possession Underground could be there in the dream. However, finding she was taking time to learn more about her role as queen pleased him. A large volume lay across her torso, her thumb holding her progress in place. Sarah looked rather uncomfortable with her head hanging to the side, so he gathered her into his arms, book included, and carried her to their bed._

_The lighting in their bed chambers was dimmed, as if the Labyrinth knew already what Sarah needed. Half of the dreams the last two years had been in this room, on this bed; it was as much hers as his. Having no magic of his own within the dream, Jareth struggled a moment to pull the covers up and over Sarah and nearly pulled the sheet over the book she was holding too, but he noticed it just in time. He placed the book upon the nightstand and finished tucking her in. He sat beside her on the bed and couldn't help but to gaze at his sleeping wife. He placed his gloves on the stand as well, wanting to feel her with his own skin. He brushed his fingers down her arm; it didn't wake her. Then, he placed a kiss on her brow. Nothing. Her lips. Still, she did not stir._

_He lowered himself to lay on his side beside her above the sheets, watching her eyes flutter beneath their lids and the occasional furrowing of her brow or twitching of her lips. Was she dreaming within their dream?_

_He ached to speak with her again. For her to be so exhausted as to not awaken during his moving her, she had to have spent a significant amount of time studying how to rule the kingdom. She looked overly fatigued, dark circles shaded the skin around her eyes and her complexion was flushed. It was agonizing that his magic would not work in this dream facade of his home. With a touch, he could ease her pain. What good was magic if he couldn't wield it?_

_Sometimes he wondered what his life would have been like had his father not wished him away. Because of Sarah's inquiry months earlier about the date of his birth, he had started to visit his mother and the automaton of his father more frequently. Watching his mother's happiness with the forged doppelganger containing the soul of his father made him curious to what their lives could have been had his father not made the wish. He had seen the remnants of the crystal the Owl King had shown his mother. In it, he saw how their lives would have been had Albert Tyton died at sea. He could not imagine doing what the crystals revealed, but they showed him leaving his mother behind in squalor while his paternal grandfather groomed him to be an emotionless, haughty aristocrat._

_Unable to accept such a bleak existence, with his magic, he looked into the past to see what life might have been had his parents stayed together and ridden out the tides of war. What appeared was much more favorable. They would have lived in comfort, even if not in the luxury his father would have liked. Albert would have learned that happiness did not come from possessions and parties but in good relationships. Albert and Maria would have had another child, a second son. And Jareth would have married the daughter of a well-off merchant who would have given him many children. He would have been content._

_Yet, the life he had now was the one he wanted, the life that Fate had granted him. It was a sad love, his life with Sarah. The dreams weren't enough. The dreams that taunted him: Go ahead, have your wife for a few hours here and there. Never to really hold her. Never to really feel her. Try as he might, he still hadn't found a way to bring her home without her stating the words, "I wish…"_

_He screamed Sarah's infamous phrase in his mind: It's not fair!_

_So he gazed upon her as she slept, helpless as to what else to do._

_That damnable keening noise that had pulled her from him in their previous dream began to resound again. Thoughts tickled in the back of his mind on what the noise sounded like, but he could never focus enough to grasp it. It felt familiar, like it should be something he should know, but with it ringing in his ears, all ability to concentrate faded. That is, until he saw two green eyes staring at him sleepily. Seeing her looking at him honed his focus into acute attention._

" _Sarah." He whispered her name as he moved his body closer to her and raised his hand to cup her cheek. She instinctively nuzzled into his palm._

" _Jareth." His name escaped as a sigh from her lips before she whined quietly, a hint of sad resignation in her tone, "I need you. I'm so tired."_

" _How can I help you?" His voice was more urgent than intended as he stroked his thumb along her cheek._

_She exhaled, her eyes taking long blinks as she absently laughed, moving her hand to her chest. "It would be nice to take turns. I'm feeding her often, but I'm still so full. I might have to start using a pump tomorrow."_

_He stroked his thumb along her skin, "Precious, you're speaking in riddles. I don't understand."_

_The distorted noise sounded loudly again and Sarah sighed. She cupped her hand over his before closing her eyes again. "I'm sorry. I have to go."_

_Jareth felt helpless as he watched her fade away. He remained in the dream a bit longer; no need to rush his waking as he was laying in his own bed dreaming or awake, either way. All he could do, as his mind drifted, was wonder what could possibly be going on in Sarah's life that eluded him so thoroughly._

* * *

During one of the bonding moments while lazily swaying in the rocking chair the morning of Mari's sixth day of life, Sarah was startled awake by a knock on her bedroom door. Karen opened it before she could give a response.

"Sarah, honey, you have a visitor." Karen said cheerfully as she led the person in.

Instead of being annoyed, Sarah was overjoyed and a sense of relief washed over her. "Oh Cass, you're back!"

When Sarah moved to stop Mari from nursing and tried to rise out of the rocking chair, Cassie indicated for her to sit back down. "Don't get up on my account. I can see her just as well with you being comfortable."

Sarah saw that Karen quietly left the room so they could talk. The lighting in the room was still dim, the sun not yet risen and the early hour was confirmed when Sarah glanced across the room to the alarm clock. "Cassie, it's barely 7am. You drove all the way here this morning?"

"Heck no. We stayed the night at my mom's. There is no way I am doing a three hour drive this early in the morning." Cassie came to stand over Sarah, adding, "I brought your car. Ryan followed me in his pick-up. I put the keys in your purse downstairs. I called yesterday and talked to your dad to make sure it was okay to bring your car over. You were sleeping."

An unavoidable yawn came from Sarah and she lazily said, "I get to sleep?"

Cassie grinned, yet she furrowed her brows in empathy. "Karen said you've had a rough time."

"I'm feeling better. The important thing is this little lady is doing just fine." Sarah said, stroking a gentle finger against Mari's plump cheek.

Cassie got down on her knees to be closer to the baby. "Oh my, look at all that red hair! I think I'm jealous."

Sarah laughed, then asked, "How was the honeymoon?"

"Amazing, and somewhat sad at the same time." Cassie answered, a concerned look clouding her eyes.

"Sad, how?"

"Number one, I missed this girl's entry into the world," She leaned over to place a gentle hand on the crown of Mari's head. "But also sad because Ryan and I went on a tour in Nassau and when it was over, the driver of our van took us down the streets of where he actually lived, away from what the tourists see in the port. They have dirt roads and no running water. It shook me; all the money coming in from tourism doesn't actually reach the people serving them. It is hard to understand. It made me question what is really necessary to live a full, meaningful life."

"That is sad." Sarah agreed, "But there had to have been some good things about your _honeymoon_."

"Well, yeah...but I don't know much about the cruise ship itself other than the food was good." Cassie's face reddened as she confessed, "We didn't leave our room very much. But Disney World was really neat. Epcot surprisingly makes learning about science and different cultures fun. Plus, it's like drinking around the world without the mileage. Ryan got a _little_ drunk trying all the different wines."

Sarah laughed, "That would have been hilarious to see."

Cassie sat herself on the floor in front of Sarah, then held out a plastic bag with the Disney logo, "I'll trade you."

Sarah smiled and nodded, removing Mari from her breast and snapping her bra back in place, "You're giving me practice on how to make myself presentable. Other than going to the doctor yesterday, I haven't left the house since getting home from the hospital. It's really annoying to have to adjust your boobs all the time. I now know why so many cultural documentaries show women with their boobs hanging out and a child at their hip; Mari seems to be feeding constantly."

Once they exchanged their bundles, Sarah watched as Cassie looked her daughter over. There was something about Mari that brought a glow to all who came into her presence, and Cassie was no exception.

Cassie moved to cradle Mari and smiled softly, "She is beautiful. I thought you were going to name her Maria, after Jareth's mom."

"Maria is on her birth certificate, but Mari just feels right. I felt it the moment I first held her. Could you burp her?" Sarah asked as her fingers worked to open her gift. She glanced up and laughed at the stricken fear that crossed her friend's face. "If you pat her back while holding her head over your shoulder, you'll work the bubbles out."

Almost as soon as Cassie started, a loud belch was released by the baby, causing her to look at Sarah with concern. "She isn't part goblin, is she?"

Sarah chuckled, "Of course not. Jareth is completely human...well, he was born human. Don't know what having magic makes him."

"Well, go on, open it." Cassie raised her eyes to Sarah and indicated the gift bag with a nod of her head. "I know Jareth isn't here and may never even see it...and I don't want it to hurt you since he may never see _her_...It's just the only thing I could find with _'princess'_ on it."

Sarah sniffled and eyes brightened as she gazed on the pink onesie with a crown and the words 'Daddy's Little Princess' embroidered on the front. "No, it's perfect. Thank you."

"Well, I had better get going." Cassie said as she lifted Mari up for Sarah to take.

Sarah placed the onesie on her lap and claimed her daughter back with a scowl on her brow. "You're leaving? You've not even been here ten minutes."

"Ryan's waiting. His brother wants us at the booth by 9."

Sarah glanced at her alarm clock, shocked to find it was only 7:26am. Something tickled at the back of her mind, like there was something she had to do….and then the hand not holding her daughter absently went to grasp something at her throat that gave her comfort in moments of uncertainty, yet it wasn't there. It hadn't been there for over a month and now lay broken on the vanity.

"Is this the last weekend of the Faire?" Sarah asked, her voice a pitch higher.

"Yeah, that's why we're going. Last weekend's usually the busiest and they are short handed today."

Sarah moved to stand up and offered Mari to Cassie, "We're coming with you. I need to get to the faire. Give me twenty minutes."

Cassie only took Mari because Sarah gave her no choice. "Sarah, you can't take the baby out in public this young."

Sarah snatched the necklace off the vanity and swung it in Cassie's face. Her voice wavered with emotion, "Karen broke this, Cass. Without it, I can never leave here. I will never be able to dream with Jareth anywhere unless I am in this room, and I can't live here forever. I don't _want_ to live here forever." The desperation in her tone was heartbreaking. "I need to get this fixed. I _have_ to."

Cassie nodded in understanding. "I'll take you, but Mari can stay here with Karen."

"No. Where I go, she goes."

Hearing the resolute nature of Sarah's voice, Cassie didn't argue but just sighed. She knew the importance of the mirror pendant and would not refuse Sarah this. "I can change Mari while you gather your things."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter came to me because I'm like "Come on Jareth, put 2 and 2 together." The answer to the problem he is wanting to solve is eluding him. Let me just say, the entire beginning of this chapter didn't exist before Valentines Day. Jareth's point of view kind of came out of left field, it was so unexpected. But I'm glad it is here.


End file.
